La Canción de un ángel
by AzrraelDomah
Summary: En universo alterno y un futuro devastado, Cell conoce a una persona que lo hace cambiar su perspectiva de las cosas; por desgracia algo sale mal y este se ve en la necesidad de viajar al pasado donde por obra del destino se reencuentra con esta mujer...Lo que hace despertar en él algo que desconocía: El amor. (Oc, Ooc)
1. Capítulo 0

El siguiente material es un Fan-fic de la serie Dragon ball (Propiedad de Toriyama Sensei); el contexto en el cual los hechos se desenvuelven son un universo alterno, desarrollándose primero en el futuro y más tarde; antes de la llegada de Tunks al pasado (y de ahí hacia adelante, tratando de conservar eventos de la historia original)

La respuesta del porque esta historia se explica de la siguiente manera:

· Cell es mi villano favorito de la serie, desde mi apreciación personal creo que se desperdició muchísimo el personaje, Además que siempre me ha gustado jugar con la transformación de la psicología de los personajes, enfrentarlos a cosas desconocidas, quizá suena al clásico cliché del villano enamorado, pero son manías de mi loca cabeza.

· Incluso algún día se atravesó por mi cabeza esa idea de que quizá si Goku hubiera accedido a seguir peleando con el, tal vez la historia hubiera dado un giro distinto. (Cell no es del tipo de sujeto que se hubiera unido a la lista de amigos de Goku, pero sí considero que hubiera sido de gran ayuda para enfrentar a enemigos poderosos; por el simple hecho de que el disfruta mucho de las peleas)

¿Por qué un UA?

Muchos científicos y expertos en los campos de la física cuántica concuerdan que los viajes en el tipo pueden dar nacimiento a un sin número de universos alternativos; lo cual ha resultado ser la respuesta más lógica a la interrogante de muchas paradojas famosas

A lo mejor y algunos de ustedes se desorientan un poco por lo extravagante de la redacción; pero me gusta escribir cosas con esa estructura, tratando de emular una novela. Tampoco sigo el canon de escritura de las mismas a un 100% (Dicen que nuestra forma de escribir delata mucho de nuestra personalidad y quizá haya bastante de cierto en ese aspecto, en realidad soy una persona bastante extraña XD)

Si han tenido la oportunidad de leer alguno de mis otros trabajos se darán cuenta que son algo; un poquito intensos me encanta resaltar muchas cosas, sobre todo la parte emocional y sentimental de los personajes y fue con esa misma pasión que escribí esta historia _salida de mi loca cabeza_ y vio la luz hace unos años...más de 8 para ser exacta y, que el día de hoy me atrevo a volver a subir (Ya tenía algunos detalles pero me vi en la penosa necesidad de volver a redactar todo de nuevo...y aun no termino e incluso decidí hacer una adaptación al manga...que se encuentra en mi DeviantArt)

Y antes de que otra cosa suceda, bien quizá a muchos no les guste este escrito (No importa cada quien sus gustos, muy respetable cada punto de vista), empezó siendo como una historia alternativa y acabo pareciendo un shojo « _así de extrañas son las cosas a veces el shojo no es un género que a mí me guste, pero como se me da escribir estas historias de tinte romántico_... _Dice una amiga mía»_

 **i**

 **Esperanza**

 _ **Somos como cúmulos de polvo, dando constantes girones en el viento de la vida. Somos polvo y luego nada.**_

Esta es una buena vida, esta es una bella jornada. Sin embargo la soledad se abalanza de forma insistente e intenta sumergirte en la más profunda y desolada oscuridad, solo el más mínimo rayo de esperanza puede salvarte...Puede.

Esta libreta, esta tinta y este papel guardan los secretos más hondos de mi alma. Secretos que el corazón ha tenido que callar, que ha ordenado a mis labios a permanecer en silencio.

¿Acaso hay esperanza aun después de muerto un corazón?

 _ **CAPÍTULO 0**_

 _ **AMOR PERINDE AC VERITAS IN AETERNUM**_

 _ **Amor y Verdad Juntos Para Siempre, simples palabras que un día fueron colocadas como epitafio en la tumba de quien en vida fuera la primera persona que se atrevió a mirar más allá de una simple apariencia ((Alguien que pudo ver una luz dentro de mi alma))**_

 _-Ángel de plata (Fragmento)-_

 _Se fueron, así de simple. Un día sin previo aviso se desvanecieron como el humo del cigarrillo; nadie sabe ni se explica de qué forma o por qué un día desaparecieron..._

 _Era una mañana más como cualquier otra; transcurriendo entre el horror, el dolor y ese ambiente enviciado con el típico olor de la muerte...Pensando; esperando que no fuera el último día de nuestras vidas entre horas de interminable angustia, horror, mezclada con el más agobiante de los espantos y sin embargo, "Ese día" de repente todo lo malo se acabó._

 _Para dar a entender sobre lo que estoy hablando, tengo que recurrir a una simple pregunta: ¿Cuándo inicio ese caos?._

 _Pues bien, he perdido por completo el conteo del tiempo; en ese ir y venir de meses...Años completos; las Laminillas del calendario volaron libremente como hojas secas arrastradas por el viento otoñal. Debo intuir por aquellos movimientos que la luna realizo en la bóveda celeste, habrán transcurrido alrededor de 18 años...¿o quizá 20?. No sé en realidad, ahora es algo imposible llevar un registro como se hacía tiempo atrás._

 _Aún tengo vivo el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día. Ahí tan aferrado a mi memoria como un tatuaje; muchos detalles quedaron perfectamente grabados en mi mente y se han negado a convertirse en simples reminiscencias, recuerdo lo espléndidamente que brillaba el sol irradiando todo su calor, jugueteando con las nubes y formando figuras graciosas en compañía del viento «_ _Vaya, aquel fue un año bastante acalorado, el sol resplandecía en el cielo como de costumbre y nos bañaba a todos con la tibieza de sus rayos; tibieza que no he olvidado y no he podido sentir desde hace un buen tiempo »_

 _En aquel entonces; yo era una mujer plenamente joven con un futuro y una carrera por delante, tenía la mente y el corazón llenos de esperanza «_ _esperanza de un mañana brillante, colmado de alegría y sobre todo poder compartir mis sueños a lado de una persona especial»_ _; sin embargo todo eso se derrumbó aquel año...Cuando el mundo se convirtió literalmente en el verdadero infierno en la tierra._

 _Al llegar ese horror, muchas ciudades fueron destruidas e incontables existencias pérdidas; una infinidad de ilusiones se despedazaron rápida y violentamente...Todas ellas; en un inesperado y dramático giro, la vida tranquila de todo ser viviente sobre la tierra se transformó en las más cruel de las pesadillas, el mundo se había convertido en un paisaje en colores negro y rojo, donde conseguir lo más esencial podía costarte la vida; a consecuencia de esto, pronto el alimento, las medicinas comenzaron a escasear._

 _Lo único valioso que aun conservamos este diminuto puñado de sobrevivientes; fueron nuestras esperanzas «_ _al menos de llegar viejos y no ser asesinados»_ _. En este mar de la zozobra, el cual parecía no terminar. Algunos otros simplemente optaron por acabar...Si, acabar con ese sufrimiento de tajo «_ _Nadie los culpo o tachó de cobardes, estaban en su pleno derecho a decidir si continuaban con este sufrimiento»_ _era el único camino que quedaba por tomar cuando la ilusión se había terminado para ti._

 _Desde que los monstruos aparecieron me dedique cada día a escribir un pequeño diario; una pequeña bitácora existencial «_ _Estoy casi segura que nadie lo leerá, pero esto me ayuda mucho a permanecer con cordura, la poca que aún conservo...Ayuda a mis labios a callar sus gritos sordos, desesperados. Los ahoga »_ _, debo admitir que de un par de años a la fecha, he perdido completamente aquel temor primordial a la muerte rayando quizá en el auto-abandono de mi misma y mi propia seguridad; después de ver a familiares, amigos y personas queridas desvanecerse de mis manos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Esa sensación de insensibilidad pronto terminó por apoderarse de mi ser._

 _En esta página quiero aprovechar para presentarme, mi nombre es Anicora M. ¿Mi edad?, realmente no importa eso, cuando se ha estado mucho tiempo metido en una enorme miseria moral lo de menos es la edad...Quería escribir algo gracioso al respecto pero estoy cansada de todo esto como para hacer un chiste de mal gusto; debido a la mala vida que he llevado siento que el paso de los años ha castigado con mucha dureza mi rostro, haciéndome ver mayor de lo que soy realmente... Si, vivir aquí realmente se ha vuelto muy jodido_ « _También mi mente y alma, hace tiempo deje de ser la dicharachera mujer que tenía un comentario estúpido sacado de su ingenio; comentario que hacía reír siempre a quienes me rodeaban_ … _Me consuela que a veces mis pacientes digan lo contrario; pienso yo que es un acto de amabilidad, lo cual agradezco mucho»_ ,

 _El peso de los años y la tristeza han dejado caer toda su furia sobre mi ser, la soledad y mis animales ahora son la única compañía que me quedan...La sombra de las tristeza siempre ha estado cerniéndose sobre mi vida, primero con momentos amargos durante mi infancia, un corazón resquebrajado en mi adolescencia y finalmente ver partir a todos los que amo irremediablemente; quede completamente sola después de la muerte mi compañero, y dudo mucho que a estas alturas pueda haber un pequeño rayo de luz para mí , a veces quiero pensar que si lo hay «_ _Pero seguramente moriré sola»_ _. Confieso que en más de una ocasión cegada por tanta tristeza pensé en acabar con mi propia miseria, pero luego pensé en mis pobres mascotas; soy lo único que tienen «_ _El continuar con vida, escribiendo me hace concluir que ; no tengo el suficiente coraje ni sangre fría como para hacer eso, ya que siempre está presente; una especie de fuerza invisible que constantemente me impulsa hacia delante... ¿Esperanza, Amor?...No, supongo que es lo primero a mi edad el amor es un lujo y está de más pensar en ello»_

 **\- El resto de las páginas están rotas o la letra es poco legible ya que el cuadernillo es algo viejo; al parecer muchas de estas se han quemado a raíz de un accidente, es extraño leer un montón de notas viejas y llenarse de nostalgia, cuando en el momento que fueron escritas su autor no se imaginaba el impacto que causarían más adelante** « _Me parece que al ojear este trozo viejo de papel puedo escucharte, como si a través de tus palabras siguieras aquí; a mi lado en este instante. Sin embargo este sentimiento de soledad que súbitamente llegó en el momento en que abandonaste este mundo; se ha convertido en una carga bastante pesada, que ni con toda la fuerza que poseo puedo soportar_ _ **...**_ » **-** **Como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto-** Musito en voz baja, como si no quisiera interrumpir por más tiempo aquel sepulcral silencio; para no despertar a los muertos **.**

Aquella persona continúa Examinando el diario en las páginas que son leíbles...Un enorme ambiente de melancolía casi puede palparse, entre un enorme mar de silencio y en medio de las sombras a los pies de un bello mausoleo, sigue embelesado en su extraño viaje literario.

 _Adoro mi casa nueva, es pequeña pero bastante acogedora. Sin embargo; en medio de esa pequeña felicidad no dejo de pensar en ellos: en mi familia. No puedo creer que ellos ya no estén conmigo «_ _Lo he perdido todo, y bueno el...Está tan perdido o quizá más que yo, el hombre que ahora se convirtió en mi esposo, se encuentra solo. Cuando su mujer murió sus 2 hijos y yo decidimos escapar lo más lejos posible de esos androides, de eso malditos monstruos »_ _. La soledad fue lo único que nos ha unido, pero aún me pregunto ¿Por qué me uní en matrimonio a un hombre que no amaba?; no lo amo; no como se ama a una pareja, con ese amor, esa entrega «_ _La soledad, y ese maldito miedo a nunca casarme probablemente »_ _, le amo como un amigo, como mi compañero de vivienda y quizá hasta como un hermano._

 _Quizá no deba ser algo que me extrañe puesto que, desde aquel día mi corazón quedó algo muerto, me declaro incapacitada emocionalmente para emprender un viaje por el amor romántico._

 _Tome la decisión de ser una madre para esas pobres criaturas; y resolví el no tener mis propios hijos, no en este infierno. En otra vida tal vez; pero NO ESTA VEZ._

… _Al parecer estamos fuera de todo peligro «_ _Por un pelo nos salvamos de morir... »_ _, y gracias a la buena fortuna que nunca nos ha olvidado, encontramos un buen sitio para escondernos, lo mejor de todo es que no estamos solo. En este sitio hay más sobrevivientes, realmente somos afortunados viviendo en este nuevo lugar que es una especie de comunidad; a pequeña escala pero es un alivio contar con otros seres humanos._

 _Aquí, todos trabajamos como un equipo; como una enorme familia. Aquellas tareas que requieren mucho espacio; por ejemplo las construcciones, son terminados en un tiempo corto y con esfuerzo mínimo._

 _Hoy tomé la decisión de ser más útil a la comunidad, le he pedido a mi esposo me enseñe el arte de la medicina, a pesar de no ser buena alumna, él es paciente y cariñoso conmigo «_ _Se lo agradezco bastante; en estos tiempos son muy escasos y valioso los conocimientos de medicina»_

… _Mi primera operación: Estaba bastante nerviosa, no quería cometer un error grave, sin embargo a pesar de lo bastante larga y pesada el paciente logró sobrevivir afortunadamente. Eso me hace sentir feliz y aliviada «_ _Creo que ya voy entendiendo eso, a este paso podrán certificarse como médico en poco tiempo»_ _._

… _La construcción de la pequeña villa subterránea cada vez está quedando mejor, los cultivos que plantamos hace unos meses están dando los retoños, a falta del sol no fue impedimento, como pudimos nos las hemos arreglado para poner luz artificial «No es lo mismo, pero nos ha dado resultados satisfactorios»_

 _En nuestro pequeño funcionamos bastante bien como una pequeña familia. Ahora los niños están más grandes y pronto harán el viaje hacia la vida adulta «_ _Se enamoraran y formaran su propia familia»_ _, en la escuela de medicina que mi esposo y yo hemos formado enseñamos a los jóvenes a como ser médicos, curar las heridas de los pacientes «_ _lo más difícil es aliviar nuestras almas, muy a pesar de ser psicoanalista no puedo ni he podido superar todas las cargas emocionales que llevo a cuestas, pero debo permanecer ecuánime lo más que se pueda, aunque a veces no puedo evitar llorar y cuando necesito hacerlo voy a un rincón que solo yo conozco habiendo ocasiones en las que puedo permanecer por horas »_

Repentinamente pausa la lectura, cierra de golpe la vieja libreta; pero la sostiene entre sus manos con una especie de ternura como si de un tesoro valioso se tratase. Da un profundo suspiro, de esos que solo son por causa de la tristeza; casi como querer guardar todo el aire del mundo en los pulmones y así ahogar la profunda pena.

– **Cuánto has sufrido, cada página es testigo fiel de cada uno de tus problemas «** _ **Aun así, cada palabra escrita en este diario no alcanza a reflejar siquiera la mitad de todos tus pesares, tus vivencias »**_ **fuiste muy valiente al cargar con esto tu sola.**

 **Sin importar lo terrible del panorama, floreciste como un ser valioso, como un ángel; fuiste la única criatura que me comprendió, no tuviste o mostraste miedo de mí. Ni siquiera vacilaste en la muda petición que te hice: Caminar conmigo en este oscuro sendero enseñándome todo cuando pudiste sin pedir algo a cambio...**

 **¡¿POR QUE TENIAS QUE IRTE?, se acabaron las charlas de madrugada, y ya no estas para explicarme sobre las cosas importantes en la vida! Ahora nada tiene sentido para mí, ni siquiera esa idea que siempre he acariciado: La perfección.**

 **Me siento realmente culpable por tantas cosas, perder a tu mejor amigo no es fácil. De camino a encontrarme con mi destino recordaré que estas memorias siguen vivas de cierta forma gracias a ti.**

* * *

NOTA: Subiendo de nuevo cada capítulo y estructurándolo un poco más con la finalidad de hacerlo más entendible. Puedo decir que encontré bastante entretenido esto y fue bueno para limpiar un poco más el manuscrito.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I.**

 **En algún lugar lejos de la tragedia. Bienvenidos a City Hope** .

 _ **¿Has visto alguna vez a las nubes jugar con el sol tras el paso de la lluvia?, después del más cruel de los huracanes y la peor de las tempestades, siempre sale el sol. Asomando las narices con sus cálidos rayos para consolar a los seres en la tierra; recordándoles lo bello que es vivir.**_

* * *

Tras la llegada de los androides muchas personas optaron por refugiarse bajo tierra, pensando que sería este un modo más seguro para protegerse de aquellos perversos asesinos, método que resultó tener un gran éxito. De este modo, pequeñas poblaciones prosperaron bajo ese estilo de vida.

Han pasado un par de meses desde que los humanos dejaron de tener noticias de aquellos asesinos ¿Sería posible que alguien hubiera acabado con ellos?; aquellos pequeños poblados paulatinamente fueron prosperando al grado de convertirse en villas o alcaldías; otras más alcanzando el rango de ciudades. Este es el caso de City Hope, un pequeño poblado que fue prosperando poco a poco gracias a la convivencia y solidaridad entre todos sus habitantes.

El número de seres humanos aumentaba considerablemente. Sin embargo muchos niños quedaron en la orfandad, así fue como nacieron casas de crianza para cuidar a los pequeños. Conviviendo en un ambiente lo más familiarmente posible. Por otro lado se dedicaron muchos esfuerzos a salvaguardar los conocimientos de la humanidad (Libros, archivos; etc)

Las cosas poco a poco regresaron a la normalidad, los médicos que escaseaban conformaron un consejo para certificar a los nuevos estudiantes; sin embargo aquellos que nunca recibieron dicha certificación se les obligaba a mantenerse al margen, y a pesar de esto eran reconocidos como tal ante los ojos de la población en general aunque no contaran con la aprobación del consejo.

Uno de aquellos Médicos no reconocidos por el consejo se trataba de una mujer; cuyo adiestramiento corrió por parte de su difunto marido, la gente sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer poseía muchos conocimientos y habilidades,aquellos que no podían pagar los gastos elevados de los médicos certificados iban donde ella se encontraba. En una rustica y cómoda cabaña, la cual muchas veces servía como hospital; esta se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de las montañas, al paso de un pequeña laguna.

De vez en cuando la médico visitaba las poblaciones cercanas a curar a los enfermos que no podían trasladarse hacia donde se encontraba su hogar. Estas visitas eran aprovechadas por Anicora para llevarse consigo a los animales abandonados o heridos de los alrededores.

La gente hace todo lo posible para hacer sus estancias lo más agradables posibles, los adultos desempeñan más de una actividad, cultivan, reparan, construyen, escriben, transcriben el conocimiento que pudo ser rescatado; La enseñanza de los más jóvenes recae en un grupo de voluntarios; los cuales no solo se limitan a la enseñanza, también a "Entretenerlos de cierto modo"...

Hoy parece que los niños de un poblado cercano se han reunido para escuchar una historia nueva.

 **-¡Escuchen niños¡** _-_ Haciendo algunas señas a los niños y hablando en un tono de voz bastante suave; para invitarlos a tomar asiento, la carita de los pequeños está llena de entusiasmo _-_ **H** **e terminado un nuevo cuento para ustedes, espero les guste; sé que no son buenos en realidad pero hago lo mejor que puedo, mañana iremos como lo prometí al claro que esta cerca de este pueblo y les enseñaré a pintar como yo.**

 **-¿Bromea Doctora?-** Dice una de los niñas más pequeñas **–A todos nos gustan sus historias, la abuela me cuenta que existían muchos relatos bonitos antes de los androides, pero dudo que hayan sido mejores que estos.**

La mujer sonríe a la pequeña y con una suave palmada acaricia su cabeza **No pequeña, aquellos escritos que se han perdido te aseguro eran mejores que estos, en estas historias trato de rescatar un poco de la esencia de aquellos, pero bien es hora de comenzar el relato.**

Otro de los niños le sujeta por el brazo - **¿Esta vez va a ser cantado?, me gustan las historias cantadas. –Todos los niños emocionados se acercaban un poco más, no es la primera vez que una singular reunión sucede en ese lugar, hace un bello día y promete que será lleno de diversión.**

 **-Claro que sí, mi voz no es la misma como cuando era más joven, recuerdo con mucho amor la música, las grandes arias operísticas. De no haber escogido otro camino creo que me hubiera gustado ser cantante de ópera... En fin pequeños, siéntense que vamos a comenzar.**

Aquella mujer comienza a cantar, los niños y gente que se encuentran alrededor quedan absortos ante la voz, era casi como si un ángel hubiera descendido de las alturas a llevarles un puñado de esperanza, un consuelo a sus atormentadas existencias **\- Esta es la historia de una princesa que todas las noches hablaba con la luna, cantaba y reía en compañía de las estrellas, ella era feliz porque los animales eran sus amigos; las flores le contaban secretos y la luna le amaba como a una hija. En el claro de un río un día la princesa confesó a su madre; la luna que deseaba encontrar el amor.**

 **-Qué le contestó la luna?-** Preguntó con curiosidad unos de los pequeñitos, con una mirada suave y gesto tímido el pequeño infante sacudía entusiasmado su manita de un lado a otro, la mujer le devolvió una afable sonrisa y prosiguiendo con el dulce canto dijo:

 **-La luna era buena y era sabia, así como sus padres y abuelos; deben ser buenos y escuchar sus consejos, así que** **el amor está en todo el mundo, las pequeñas y nobles criaturas, las flores, las estrellas y yo, te amamos...**

De repente unos gritos se escucharon a lo mejor, parecía que el asunto era serio. Muchos de los habitantes enmudecieron y palidecieron cuando el jefe de la policía les contaba sobre una tragedia ocurrida en un pueblo ubicado a los alrededores de la peque ciudadela. Rápidamente la mujer se acercó al oficial y le pregunto que si algo malo sucedía, el oficial solo hizo una mueca para hacerle saber que no solo ocurría algo; si no también importante y de extrema gravedad. Así que asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver a los pequeños haciendo señas para que se marcharan; entonces él oficial dijo **\- Niños sean buenos, vuelvan a casa con sus padres, el relato tendrá que esperar tengo que hablar con la doctora, ¿Me permiten?- los infantes replicaron y era claro que no deseaban marcharse pero la doctora trató de negociar con ellos.**

 **-Vayan a casa, continuaremos mañana, pero deben portarse bien.**

Los niños pronto se marcharon donde sus madres y padres; un ambiente de tensión y preocupación se hacía cada vez más presente entre los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad, cuando seguros estaban que ningún pequeño podría escuchar su conversación ella interrumpió el silencio **-Bien, dígame ¿Qué ocurre, porque los gritos de hace un momento?-** El hombre solo agacho la cabeza con un enorme gesto de preocupación, algo; era algo importante que debía decirle pero no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar

 **\- Nos dijeron que en el pueblo vecino todas las personas han desaparecido** – El pobre hombre temblaba y tartamudeaba, apenas podía conservar una pequeña muestra de tranquilidad **– Algunos dicen que es el demonio en persona.-** Ella lo miró fijamente, tratando de buscar una explicación que sonara coherente; no era posible que la gente fuera asesinada por algo que se le atribuía una especie de facultad sobrenatural; a diferencia de lo ocurrido con los androides ya que estos se trataban de humanos reconstruidos mediante el uso de tecnología avanzada.

 **-Me parece que es obra de aquellos que se hacen llamar el bando de la muerte, esos sujetos no tiene piedad con las personas y las asesinan sin piedad.**

 **-¿Crrrrreeee, que sea eso?**

 **-Vamos hombre, no te pongas nervioso, no dejes que tus hijos te vean así, será mejor organizarnos, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-** Hizo un gesto algo severo, pero a la vez amable; con tal de tranquilizar un poco a su alterado interlocutor, le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro

 **-Siii, si, si claclaro doctora**

 **-Primero deja de temblar, asustaras a los demás, segundo; ve donde el alcalde, dile que reúna a todas las personas; ya nos las apañaremos para combatir a esos tipos** ¡ **Ándate!, y si te veo de nuevo nervioso juro que te propinare una golpiza.** « _Creo que iré donde la sra. Brief, ella podría ayudarme a conseguir algunas armas para estar prevenidos, en caso de que esos tipos se les ocurra asomar las narices por aquí »_ -Las personas comenzaron a reunirse en la alcaldía, se respiraba un ambiente bastante tenso, el temor estaba en el aire; aún, latentes estaban las cicatrices que dejaron los androides; la ola de sangre, temor y muerte que habían dejado detrás. Enfrentar de nuevo alguna amenaza; era muy pronto para ello.

Mucha gente no dejaba de murmurar sobre la situación, era claro. Todos estaban aterrados y no querían ver de nuevo que sus vidas o la de sus seres amados peligraran de nuevo...Pero ahora no sabían a qué temerle **– Señoras, señores, escúchenme un poco por favor; ¡PRÉSTENME ATENCIÓN!, como todos han sabido existen los rumores, acerca de los habitantes de la aldea contigua...Han desaparecido** – Nuevamente un enorme alboroto se hace presente en la sala, algunos más rompen en llanto al no aguantar tal presión psicológica.

 **-¡ESCUCHEN NECIOS!, tenemos que estar preparados para los que sea, si usted alcalde me lo permite me gustaría que algunos me acompañaran a donde podemos abastecernos de armas, el viaje será un poco duro y tardaríamos 4 días. Eso esperando nada nos retrase en el camino.-** Irrumpió la médico poniéndose de pie en medio del pasillo, se quedó ahí esperando a que alguien atendiera a su idea, pero no hubo respuesta

 **\- Bien doctora, ¿Algunos voluntarios?-** Tanto el alcalde como la médico se quedaron mirando alrededor, incluso este hacía señas a posibles candidatos...Tampoco hubo respuesta, solo agachaban la cabeza para evitar que alguno de los dos dirigiese su mirada hacia ellos.

 **-No crean que es obligatorio, es quien desee acompañarme** « _nadie me ayudara, al menos que me proporcionen un transporte, con eso será más que suficiente...Vaya puñado de cobardes »_ , ¿ **Podrían entonces proporcionarme algún transporte, necesito traer algunas armas?**

Al despuntar el alba la médico se disponía a partir con rumbo a la corporación cápsula; en la entrada de la cabaña se encontraba un niño abrazando a una liebre, se acercó hacia ella y la abrazo, ella correspondió su abrazo y con una suave caricia en su cabello castaño y rizado, le sonrío mientras le decía- **Te encargo a mis queridos animales, sé que les tienes mucho cariño; tus padres y tu pueden venir a pasar unos días a este lugar si les es más cómodo, tardare unos 5 días en ir y venir; así que será más cómodo para ti, si te quedas a partir de hoy**.

 **-¡Descuide Doctora, cuidare a estos pequeñitos muy bien por usted!** , -El pequeñito lanzó un hondo suspiro lleno de pena, y en su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación (Los niños tienen una intuición mucho más aguda que los adultos y saben cuándo algo no está bien) **-Es una pena que nadie se haya ofrecido a acompañarle; mis padres se negaron a que yo le sirviera de acompañante, dicen que soy muy joven y sería un estorbo para usted.**

 **-Ya verás que cuando seas un poco mayor podrás venir conmigo, yo sé que tu padre hubiera venido conmigo, pero es más prioritario que cuide de ustedes en estos momentos, sobre todo por lo enferma que estuvo tu madre los últimos días; aunque es mejor así; si no ...¿Quién cuidaría de mis mascotas?, eres un buen chico y estoy segura que cuando crezcas serás un hombre de bien...Bueno es hora.-** Cogió una maleta que se encontraba en el piso, cerró con fuerza el portaequipaje del vehículo, le sonrió por última vez a su pequeño amigo y subió al coche.

 **-Cuídese, si ve que es muy peligroso el camino, no dude en regresar. Los más grandes dicen que el diablo se está comiendo a la gente.**

 **-hahahahaha, no pequeño solo es gente que está desaparecida; esas cosas ya ocurrían antes de esta catástrofe con los Androides asesinos. Bien ahora sí, me voy.** « _Para ser un pequeñín, sí que es avispado el chico »_

 **-¡Suerte doctora y cuídese!**

 **-¡Lo haré!, ¡Nos vemos en 5 días si no un poco más pero te prometo volver!-** El vehículo, pronto se puso en marcha. El pequeño solo podía ver como se alejaba cada vez más en el horizonte

 **-¡Es una promesa...!** « _No la rompa por favor »._

* * *

 _ **Intermedio.**_

 _ **Suaves las hojas que caen durante el otoño.**_

 _ **Dulces pensamientos que me traen una infinita paz.**_

 _ **Debajo de un abedul escribo notas sin sentido.**_

 _ **Esperando...Esperando.**_

* * *

 **DÍA PRIMERO.**

Salí mucho más temprano de lo que tenía planeado, supongo que no debo perder el tiempo debido a la crítica situación que estamos pasando; Esos comentario sobre el demonio devorador de gente son como cuentos para niños, cuentos que les relatamos a los niños que se han portado mal, si...Suena disparatado.

Admito también que estoy muy molesta con la gente de la ciudad « _quizá no debería hacer nada por esa bola de cobardes que se negaron servirme de compañía_... _No, eso no está nada bien_. _A veces me asaltan esos malos sentimientos, pero reflexiono y pienso en aquellos pobres niños inocentes de toda culpa, y en mis mascotas »_

A lo largo de mi trayecto muchas inquietudes saltan en mi cabeza; en particular aquella, acerca de las extrañas desapariciones. No dejo en pensar...De ser cierto y que alguna fuerza extraña y sobrenatural deambule libre por el mundo, entonces ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos a salvo?

Al llegar al primer pueblo que debía cruzar en mi camino...¡Qué horror, pueblo fantasma!, ropa tirada por todos lados. Al parecer algo o alguien los habían atacado, pude percatarme de eso con los incontables casquillos vacíos esparcidos a lo largo de las calzadas. Esto lo hacía una escena realmente perturbadora, propia de la más horrenda visión que solo puede ser vista en una pesadilla. Prendas apuñaladas; ¡Apuñaladas! Y del agresor ni rastro alguno.

Entre todo ese silencio incluso daba la impresión que el tiempo se habría detenido en ese instante; había desayunos a medio terminar, cosas abandonadas, aparatos electrónicos encendidos y vehículos chocados. Aquello parecía una masacre, una masacre que estaba carente de toda mancha de sangre...Ni una sola gota; esto se trataba de la más impoluta escena del crimen de la historia, era un crimen demasiado impecable en mi opinión « _¿Qué pasó con toda esa gente; niños, adultos e incluso los pobres animales desaparecieron sin dejar rastro?, solo están los edificios como mudos testigos de lo que pudo haber ocurrido...Pobre gente; tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, así que debo darme prisa y marcharme lo más pronto posible así que dejaré de lado la escritura de este diario y pondré manos a la obra; seguramente algo debe servirme por aquí »_ Cualquiera que hubiese sido la causa me aterraba; no por mí. Por mi pequeño amigo Bruin; por su familia, por los animales.

 **Esa Misma Tarde.**

Busque por muchos lados alguna señal de vida o incluso algún arma que tuviese munición pero no pude encontrar nada, los pocos recursos se encontraban en los establecimientos fueron todos consumidos en la batalla. En cuanto a los víveres, pude hacerme de unos cuantos, al menos he tenido suerte, es que es mejor algo a nada, así que lo poco que pude encontrar estará bien y de nada serviría pagar por aquellos suministros; sé que no está bien llevarse algo sin permiso, pero lo he tomado ya que sus habitantes no volverán...Han muerto.

Mientras cargaba mis escasas provisiones pude matar un poco el tiempo entre canciones y silbidos; todo ese silencio es muy perturbador además de tener aquella extraña sensación de que alguien se encontraba ahí... Vigilándome « _Podía escuchar ramas crujir bajo los pies de alguien, las hojas de los arbustos siendo movidas por una fuerza "invisible", NO ERA PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN...ALGUIEN O ALGO ESTABA AHÍ CLAVÁNDOME UNA MIRADA PENETRANTE ENTRE LAS HOJAS DE LOS ARBUSTOS »_

Pronto caerá la noche y debo salir deprisa de este fantasmal sitio, a este paso no tardaré en llegar al siguiente pueblo...Solo espero no volver a encontrarme con la misma escena. O de lo contrario enloqueceré irremediablemente.

Súbitamente subí a la camioneta, y en cuestión de segundos el pánico se apoderó de mí cuando note la pinchadura en una llanta trasera, no sé si atribuirle a la macabra casualidad o mis sospechas anteriores están comenzando a tomar forma « _La pregunta principal a todo este horrendo hallazgo era ¿Con que demonios hicieron semejante punzada? Sin duda se trataba de algo muy afilado... Grande; quien lo hizo contaba con mucha fuerza...Y sin embargo ¿Cómo fue que no pude escuchar semejante estruendo?, una llanta pinchada a propósito no es algo que produzca un sonido casi mundo; es bastante estruendoso »_ , Como fuera, me vi en la necesidad de remolcar el vehículo hasta una cochera cercana; por si fuera poco la noche ya me había sorprendido, así que tendré que esperar hasta mañana; esperando amanecer con vida.

Entre en la casa a la que pertenecía aquella cochera, la calefacción estaba funcionando óptimamente, lo cual me dio una oportunidad de relajarme con un baño, en la nevera todavía había despensa; así que prepare la cena. Ya estaba acostumbrada a cenar sola desde que enviude, pero aquella habitación, a media luz sí que le daban un aire muy triste, por momentos mi mente se iba hacia sueños de mi juventud; lo grato que hubiese sido estar ahora mismo con alguien. Pero las campanadas del reloj me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, así que al dar las 10Pm decidí que era hora de ir a dormir.

Me recosté en la cama más mullida de la casa, pero no dejaba de pensar en las cosas extrañas que me ocurrieron a lo largo del día. La noche transcurrió entre espantos, demonios y sombras de la noche. Temiendo que lo peor podría pasar y que para mí mala fortuna nadie encontraría el cadáver de mi desafortunado ser en medio de esta soledad; porque eso fue lo primero que pensé al ver una sombra extraña paseándose por toda la habitación y...Esos ojos ¡Esos terribles ojos de fuego infernal que me miraban!, juro por dios o lo que sea que no estaba soñando aquellos ojos me miraban fijamente con curiosidad quizá « _Esa sombra enorme ¡Un hombre o un demonio con forma de hombre!, era una sombra de tamaño descomunal y, a pesar de ser una mujer de altura considerable creo que aquel ser superaba los dos metros veinte_ » Pronto, las pesadillas se apoderaron de mis "sueños" y ruidos extraños entre la negrura de la noche hicieron mi velada un verdadero infierno, las sombras que en ella se encontraban me acechaban con insistencia, y si...pensé en más de una ocasión « _Voy a morir esta noche »_

Sin embargo aquellos ojos escarlata no se movieron de lugar, como si aquella presencia notara mi estado de incomodidad; es raro cuando pasas del miedo a la incomodidad de sentirse observada, es más, el solo hecho de pensarlo « _Una mujer sola en una habitación con un desconocido...¡Con un hombre desconocido que había profanado su intimidad!_ » Esa fue la situación más embarazosa que he vivido a lo largo de toda mi existencia; todo era silencio...La noche y un par de desconocidos a solas en una habitación, claramente podía escuchar el sonido de mi nervioso ser, mi corazón golpeándome el pecho con intensidad a punto de salir despavorido y vuelto loco por aquella situación. El morirme esa noche comenzó a ser el menor de mis problemas y de eso me daría cuenta en los días póstumos.


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II. La canción de un ángel.**

 **...Todas las esperas son largas; pero aquellas provenientes desde el fondo de nuestras almas, sin duda son las más eternas.**

 _ **¿Qué esperar?, a que la dulce vida premie todo ese tiempo que he esperado**_

 _ **No, no lo creo. Mi deseo está muy lejos, mucho más que cualquier estrella del vasto universo.**_

 _ **Oigo un eco fuerte dentro de mi mente.**_

 _ **¿Voces?, quizá los propios gritos de mi alma**_

 _ **Aquellos que deje ahogarse en el mar de la desesperación, por muchísimo tiempo**_

 _ **Aquella flama de esperanza; se apaga...**_

 _ **Se apaga.**_

* * *

No recuerdo a qué hora; a que bendita hora el sueño por fin me venció y sin embargo en el poco rastro de conciencia que aún me quedaba « _O un sueño quizá_ » , después de semejante espanto una serenidad se apoderó de mi cuando escuche una voz que me decía:

- **Descuida, duerme tranquila.**

Era una voz bastante rasposa pero impregnada de mucha paz; y no fue solo esa voz...También aquella mano que emergió entre las sombras para rozar mis cabellos, esto me hizo reflexionar bastante sobre el encuentro de la noche anterior « _¿Aquel hombre conmigo en la habitación era real?..¡Claro que era real! Es ridículo poner en tela de juicio algo tan existente y tangible como lo soy yo misma »_

Todo parecía indicar que esa voz de ultratumba pertenecía a aquel ser cuyos ojos brillaban como rubíes en plena oscuridad nocturna. « _Esto ya no era producto de mi imaginación, ni histeria, ni espejismos causados por la soledad y la oscuridad_ »...Todo quedó dado por hecho cuando al bajar mi guardia y colocar las sienes sobre la almohada « _entre los umbrales del dulce letargo que produce el sueño y la conciencia...sentí aquella mano fría tocándome el cabello y luego el rostro_ » al sentir ese aire de seguridad y serenidad por fin pude cerrar los ojos. Después de aquello todo fue oscuridad y luego sueño.

Al amanecer una diminuta luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, era como si el sol me diera la buena nueva de que tendría un día más por vivir, convirtiendo ese insignificante y común evento del diario en la más bella revelación nunca antes vista. Aquella presencia en un acto de piedad o benevolencia me había permitido continuar con vida ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, no lo sé.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama tuve tiempo de pensar con la cabeza fría en todo aquello, al dirigirme al lavabo del baño mientras todavía mi cabeza daba girones maquilando en todo el abanico de posibilidades sobre aquella experiencia, incluso mientras lavaba mi cara aun podía sentir esa inquietante presencia y en vano trataba de buscar algún indicio de la " _presencia_ "; mirando en todos lados pero tal parecía que aquel ser evitaba a cualquier precio que lo encontrara.

Tome el desayuno con un poco más de prisa de lo normal, aun me quedaban un par de días de camino « _El incidente de la pinchadura de llanta me había retrasado bastante en el itinerario de viaje_ » . Baje las escaleras de la entrada y al entrar al garaje, mi sorpresa fue enorme al darme cuenta que un nuevo neumático estaba disponible para que lo colocara, de ese modo pude concluir firmemente que ese misterioso anfitrión del pueblo fantasma deseaba mi presencia aquella noche y ahora estaba permitiéndome partir sin más ni más.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante extraños, en las mañanas sentía como si alguien fuese conmigo y de vez en cuando mi buen humor me permitía cantar algo « _Mi enorme buen humor, era la primera vez en muchos años, que esa percepción de mujer protegida se asomaba en mi mente, siendo bastante irónico que en días anteriores temía por mi propia seguridad_ », cantar me concede la oportunidad de hacerle saber a esa presencia que era enorme mi gratitud por su compañía; sin embargo la nube de muerte y desgracia parecía que acompañaba a ese ser, ya que en el pueblo que paraba se desataba el caos « _Gente que de repente desaparecía...La misma escena del primer pueblo se repetía constantemente_ », pronto logre llegar con mi amiga la Sra. Brief. La nueva fachada de la Corporación cápsula se veía bastante mejorada desde mi última visita.

En cuanto Bulma se percató de mi llegada corrió a darme la bienvenida en la fachada de su casa **-¡Anicora, que gusto de verte!, ¿Cómo has estado, fue pesado tu viaje hasta aquí?, dime ¿No tuviste problemas por el lío de la gente desaparecida?-** Creo, que pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en mi semblante, pero quedó satisfecha cuando asenté con la cabeza que todo estaba bien pensé que sería prudente no comentarle nada de lo extraño que había sido mi travesía hasta aquí. Así que solo pasamos al comedor principal, donde se encontraba su único hijo Trunks. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que visite a los Brief, pensé que a pesar del tiempo el chico no me recordaría, pero estaba equivocada. El me saludo amablemente y sonrió « _Como hubiera querido un hijo como él, es un chico muy bueno y gentil_ » **-¡Que grande te has puesto muchacho! -** Le dije , la verdad estaba contenta de verlo tan sano y feliz no fue fácil para él enfrentar a tan corta edad la muerte de su maestro y amigo: el joven Gohan « _Lamento no haber podido salvarle la vida a ese muchacho por segunda ocasión; sin duda fue una de las frustraciones más grandes que he pasado como médico_ », Trunks solo sonreía bastante apenado, creo que le cuesta un poco de trabajo relacionarse con cualquier mujer es un chico de buenos sentimientos; espero que pronto le dé una buena noticia a su madre y lleve a casa una novia « _Que lindo seria ser joven de nuevo, enamorarse de un hombre bueno que me proteja y me ame...Que lindo seria.._ »

Bulma me dio una ligera palmada en la espalda y haciéndome señas me dijo **-Amiga mía, tengo que contarte un secreto -** Debe ser algo importante, Bulma está muy entusiasmada con eso seguramente es aquel proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando muy duro; y no me equivoque pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando continuó su relato de la siguiente manera - **¡Mi hijo ha regresado al pasado, conocido a su padre, se ha vuelto fuerte y matado a esos androides!** \- Mi asombro y mi alegría fueron tales que mis ojos se abrieron enormes, como platos. ¡Al fin confirmaba que esos malditos monstruos habían sido eliminados!; con toda la certeza del mundo ahora podemos despedirnos de aquel horripilante y espantoso capítulo de terror en nuestras vidas.

- **¡Amiga mía!** -Le dije - **Eso que me cuentas es maravilloso, disculpa por ser muy sentimental y dejar escapar estas lágrimas, pero es un divino milagro del cielo la gente de CityHope no me lo va a creer, se pondrán locos de contentos** \- No pude contener esa euforia y abrace con fuerza a mi amiga « _La única mejor amiga que he tenido después de la tragedia_ » **-¡Sabía que lo lograrías Bulma eres una mujer muy inteligente, gracias a ti y a Trunks podemos tener un futuro lleno de esperanza!-** El semblante de Bulma cambió repentinamente, como si una cortina de tristeza se apoderara de repente de su ser , en un acto por confortarla puse una mano sobre su hombro esbozando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa infantil- **Lo has logrado, siéntete orgullosa de ti misma. Yo sé que el tiempo no puede volver atrás ni devolvernos lo que hemos perdido pero estoy segura que aquellos que nos amaron en vida, hoy son felices de ver lo esperanzador que se vuelve el mañana; piensa en tu hijo lo tienes a él. Mírame a mí a pesar de estar completamente sola trato de vivir lo mejor que puedo lo último que me queda de vida -** Ella me miró sorprendida, como si tratara de apartar cualquier presagio funesto de mi camino.

 **-Anicora...Dime ¿Estas bien?** \- ella no dejaba de mirarme, colmada de un semblante triste, y por mi parte traté de tranquilizarla con palabras y una que otra mueca graciosa.

\- **Descuida, no pongas esa cara Bulma, dije eso porque paulatinamente llegará el día en que yo deje este mundo, espero no sea pronto pero no sabemos lo que el futuro nos tiene deparado, ¡Hablando de futuro!, vengo a pedirte un favo** r- Casi olvidaba la cuestión de las armas y el puñado de locos « _Humanos, locos seres humanos que pueden ser neutralizados con un balazo en la cabeza_ », aunque a estas alturas era obvio que no solo podría tratarse de unos simples humanos desquiciados.

Después de un rato me invitó a pasar al comedor, estaban a punto de comer y los alimentos ya se encontraban dispuestos en la mesa, tuve tiempo de charlar sobre las buenas nuevas en la ciudad y sus alrededores « _Aunque por causas de fuerza mayor tuve que guardar silencio de mi extraña experiencia; pero esto no significó que no los dejara advertidos de algún peligro_ »

 **-Quédate a dormir esta noche aquí amiga mía, ya se ha oscurecido muy pronto y será peligroso que regreses a casa con todas esas armas tu sola, si gustas mañana Trunks puede acompañarte-,** dijo con bastante insistencia, a lo que rápidamente accedí. Antes de que continuara con más ofrecimientos sinceros que siempre he agradecido mucho, considere necesario tomarle la palabra a mi buena amiga ya que no solo necesitaba un baño con urgencia; también dormir en un lugar cómodo por esta noche.

 **\- No te preocupes me quedaré hoy con ustedes, mañana a la luz del alba me será más seguro dirigirme a casa tomaré una ruta para llegar con rapidez, créeme estaré bien siento que un ángel de la guarda ha estado conmigo los últimos días.-** Lo único que pude ver fue la mueca de extrañeza que mi amiga ponía, cuando hice un comentario bobo sobre un ángel misterioso de la guarda que había cuidado de mí en todo el camino.

La tarde-noche se fue deprisa, entre un sin número de conversaciones, mismas que cada vez se volvían más cálidas; otras a veces nostálgicas. Pero no parábamos de recordar cosas agradables del pasado « _Era como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida y fuéramos un par de viejas sentimentales mirando un viejo álbum de fotografías_ » A veces no podíamos evitar llorar de la risa entremezclada con algo de tristeza. Realmente nos vimos en la necesidad de ir a dormir cuando el café se nos había terminado, incluso de tan amena conversación no advertimos que Trunks se encontraba haciéndonos compañía, muy quieto en la esquina del barandal del balcón parecía entretenerse y disfrutar de cada disparate que de nuestras bocas salían. Fue de las primeras veces en años que me divertía bastante y encontraba una inconmensurable paz en mi corazón. Bulma preparó una habitación muy confortable para mi corta estancia en su casa, el ventanal que daba al patio principal era bastante amplio me permitía echar un vistazo a las estrellas « _Siempre me ha gustado observar el cielo y cuando niña imaginaba que era una especie de ave; que podía elevarme a lo más alto y que casi podía tocar esas luces celestes con mis manos, casi podía palpar un tibio calor que recorría todo mi ser y se adentraba en lo profundo de mi corazón; una sensación de tibieza en el alma parecida a lo que llamamos amor ...Pero bueno si de verdad hubiera tocado una estrella no habría duda que lo único que hubiera conseguido es un cuerpo calcinado_ »

La madrugada era bastante tranquila, pero aun sentía esa especie de ansiedad « _Alguien estaba acompañándome en mi viaje y en estos momentos se encontraba afuera...Quizá_ », el sueño vino pronto a socorrerme y pude descansar con bastante tranquilidad, tanto que me hizo olvidar la "aventura" de la noche anterior y pude por primera vez soñar algo agradable « _Hace mucho que no lograba tener un sueño tan apacible_ »

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tuve un poco de tiempo para aceptar la invitación de mí querida amiga a desayunar, su hijo es un gran muchacho y muy buen cocinero, dijo que el mismo prepararía el almuerzo para nosotras. Entre risas y bromas transcurrió el tiempo y, al llegar mediodía tuve que decir adiós a mis queridos anfitriones. « _Al despedirme de ellos tuve un sobresalto muy grande...¿Será que es la última vez que los vuelva a ver y la muerte me alcance con más rapidez de la que pensaba?, no lo sé pero me hace sentir extraña esta sensación de cercanía con la muerte_ )), pese a mis presentimiento únicamente pude abrazarlos con mucha fuerza a los dos; y ellos comprendieron lo que trataba de decirles...Esto era una despedida definitiva.

Para volver a casa, decidí probar una nueva ruta, en mi camino un amable hombre me dijo que por el sitio que tenía pensado transitar, la nefasta banda de tipos se encontraba merodeando y de paso se habían cobrado algunas vidas por los alrededores. Aquel nuevo camino atravesaba un espeso bosque, me podía sentir tranquila por escuchar el sonido de las aves cantando entre las copas de los árboles y la suave brisa del viento rosándome la piel. Sin embargo tuve que detenerme al ver un pobre animalito lastimado, me alarme bastante al darme cuenta que aquellas heridas eran recientes y hechas por un ser humano; lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que ambos estábamos en peligro así que rápidamente cure sus heridas « _que por suerte no eran graves_ », lo subí al vehículo y cogí una de las armas que Bulma me había regalado. Por suerte pensé eso rápido porque enseguida me vi rodeada de esos tipos « _Esos malditos bandidos asesinos de personas_ ».

 **-Oye Abuela será mejor que nos entregues la camioneta y las armas, si lo haces te dejaremos vivir-** « _¿Abuela?, está bien que soy algo mayor pero no una anciana, maldito cretino imbécil pedazo de mierda._ » sin duda, mi situación es de completa desventaja 18 tipos contra una mujer acompañada ahora por un animalito herido a bordo, el más gordo de ellos me apunto a la cabeza con una escopeta y espetó; bueno más bien parecía el gruñido de un puerco salvaje.

- **Oye tu ¿eres sorda o qué?, el jefe en un acto de bondad contigo te perdonara la vida si nos entregas las cosas. De todos modos si te niegas nos las llevaremos pero eso te costara la vida.**

Analice la situación; y claramente estaba en bastante desventaja, pero no soy una mujer que se espante por un puñado de estúpidos críos tratando de jugar a los bandoleros. ¡No después de haber sobrevivido a esos malditos androides! **-Menudo puñado de cobardes, 18 contra una no me parece justo y encima este gorila apuntándome a la cabeza con un arma.**

 **-¡Jefe permítame matar a esta vieja!**

Un tremendo silencio se hizo presente; pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por una voz que venía de entre el follaje...¡Una voz que días atrás había escuchado en medio de la oscuridad nocturna!

 **-La dama tiene razón, 18 inútiles humanos contra una mujer. Pero alégrense todos, ya que el día de hoy se convertirán en mi comida... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** -Aquella espeluznante risa heló completamente la sangre de todos, el tipo que se encontraba apuntando su arma contra mi palideció por completo parece como si se tratara de la voz del mismo demonio. Era como si ellos supieran a quién pertenecía aquella escabrosa voz.

 **-¡Déjate de bromas maldito monstruo!, estamos armados hasta los dientes, así que no intentes hacer algo extraño como la vez anterior; el día de hoy cobraremos venganza por nuestros compañeros que asesinaste-** « _¿monstruo? ¿Asesinados?, eso quería decir que ellos no habían sido los responsables de las víctimas en los pueblos aledaños a CityHope_ », sin dudas la situación se estaba tornando bastante crítica, era obvio que moriría en ese lugar; que no volvería a ver a las personas del pueblo, a mis mascotas y lo peor de todo...Que nadie podría advertir a los demás habitantes sobre el monstruo que se come a la gente.

 **-AHHHHHHHH-** , Uno de los bandidos dio un terrible alarido de dolor...¡Le habían atravesado el pecho con algo muy filoso!; era tan horrible que el resto cogimos nuestras armas para defendernos, lo único que pude hacer por inercia fue cerrar la portezuela del automóvil « _Al menos si alguien tenía que salvarse era ese pobre animalito_ » del estrés , pasamos al horror cuando vimos que estaba literalmente siendo secado aquello ya no parecía un ser humano. Más bien una especie de momia, los 17 tipos que aún quedaban con vida comenzaron a disparar pero uno a uno eran asesinados por un ser extraño, algo desconocido que solo pudo haber salido del mismo infierno « _Es inútil huir, ese ser irá detrás de mí y me matara_ » así que solo puedo quedarme ahí de pie mirando cómo uno a uno los sujetos son comidos vivos; y finalmente quedé solo yo.

No sé si era el miedo a lo desconocido; más que a la propia muerte que me pisaba los talones, o la resignación porque el final había llegado cuando llegó mi "hora", respire hondo, bajando al mismo tiempo el arma que sostenía - **Si te rogara que no me matarás...Ya sé que no harías el más mínimo de los casos a mi petición pero... ¿Puedo pedir un favor?, algo así como la última voluntad de todo condenado a muerte. -** Solo pude mirarlo fijamente...Mientras me apuntaba con aquel afilado aguijón.

- **¿Última voluntad?...HAHAHAHAHAHA, no digas tonterías mujer es obvio que no haré tal cosa, no te sientas muy especial solo porque no acabe contigo hace un par de noches...Te deje vivir un par de días más; así que siéntete satisfecha por eso.** \- « _al menos ya había podido confirmar que no me encontraba sola en aquel momento_ », sin embargo sentí mucha rabia e impotencia porque ese monstruo se burlaba de mis buenas intenciones; buenas intenciones de suplicar por la vida de mis vecinos, amigos y mascotas.

- **¡Basta!, no permito que te burles de mis sentimientos, no me importa si acabas conmigo en este momento; pero no soporto que los gestos nobles sean tratados peor que un trozo sucio de papel...** \- El semblante de aquel ser cambió por completo, lo más seguro es que lo había hecho enfadar y adiós a la dulce vida.

 **\- ¿Pero qué?, veo que tienes muchas agallas mujer ¿o acaso es simple estupidez de tu parte?-** repentinamente el momento de terror, pasó a ser una reta de miradas entre los dos, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a parpadear; ni siquiera por error.

De todos modos iba a matarme así que no tenía caso callarme o insultarlo un poco **\- El único estúpido aquí eres tú, crees que comprendes como funciona esto. Solo por ser poderoso pero tu fuerza y ventaja sobre mí no significan nada-** Esas palabras le llegaron como un relámpago...Lo había puesto furioso, precipitó un par de veces esa cola con aquel enorme aguijón y en un parpadeo la puso enfrente de mi cara nuevamente, como una forma de amedrentarme psicológicamente, está realmente equivocado si piensa que voy a dejarme intimidar con semejante berrinche.

 **-¿Crees que esto es una broma?...¿A que tienes miedo no?, ¡Claro que se cómo funciona esto!, lo sé; y sé que ahora estas muriéndote del miedo nunca me he visto en la necesidad de prescindir de la vida de un humano y no sueñes que serás afortunada y...¿Qué demonios es lo que te causa tanta gracia?**

Levante la cabeza un poco, y a forma de reto comencé a carcajearme a todo pulmón « _Soy una mujer moribunda pero tengo que mantener mi dignidad hasta el final, al menos no dejaré que se lleve eso_ » - **Hace unos momentos aquellos tipos me iban a matar pero las cosas cambiaron repentinamente...El hecho es que de todos modos voy a morir el día de hoy, estas muy equivocado si piensas que tengo miedo da lo mismo que tu o algún otro demente en otra parte me asesine, la muerte es algo que nadie puede evitar, incluso tú en un futuro tendrás que darle la cara ya que paulatinamente morirás algún día, he visto a la muerte de frente muchas veces , en ocasiones ella gana y otras le he ganado yo. Sin embargo por mucho que uno trate de alargar la vida la muerte nos espera siempre ¿comprendes ahora?** \- Por difícil que parezca el semblante de aquel sujeto cambio repentinamente « _¿Le habré dado algo en que pensar?; puede ser_ », dio la media vuelta y note como se encogía de hombros, incluso hasta me dio un poco de pena el pobre. Se había encontrado matando gente a diestra y siniestra pero nunca se preguntó si aquello tenía sentido.

 **-¿No me estás diciendo mentiras, verdad?, todos los seres humanos tienen miedo a morir como aquellos tipos tú también deberías estar aterrada.-** Bien, ese sujeto está ante un dilema; cosa con la que quizá jamás pensó encontrarse...Una víctima que no tiene miedo y además se burla en su propia cara.

 **-Debo admitir que morirme el día de hoy no estaba en mis planes, pero estas equivocado con eso de "tener miedo", es un poco ridículo que la gente tenga miedo a morirse; si de todos modos un día nos llega el momento de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no es nada bonito pensar que uno se irá de este mundo atravesado como un trozo de carne-** « _Nadie quiere terminar su existencia como una brocheta de pescado_ )) **-Así que deja de darte tanta importancia que al fin y al cabo un día de estos terminaras tan muerto como aquellos.-** Y de nuevo el silencio, después de esas palabras ninguno de los dos tuvimos ánimo para seguir conversando « _comienzo a creer que en esta ocasión no moriré_ » - **Bueno, dime ya ¿vas a matar o puedo irme tranquilamente a mi casa?-** Parece que este sujeto no tomo con buenos ojos mi pregunta me miró fijamente como si me fuera a decir ¿es una clase de broma o te estas burlando otra vez de mí?, y en realidad no buscaba ni lo uno ni lo otro simplemente quería saber si podía continuar mi viaje de regreso.

 **-¿Y qué es lo que harás al regresar ahí?, ah si...Seguramente correrás a salvar al mundo y a tus pacientes ¿Es lo que hacen los médicos?...¿No?-** El tono de su pregunta me dejó intrigada « _Hace unos momentos pensaba asesinarme y ahora solo saber qué demonios haría yo al llegar a mi casa, en serio que nunca terminaré de entender cómo es que la mente de los individuos funciona_ ». Es un día muy extraño, pero me alegra seguir con vida

 **-¡Un segundo!, ¿cómo sabes que soy médico?, ¿has estado siguiéndome?, ¿desde cuándo? y...y ¿qué pretendes con todo este número? -** Todo ese bombardeo de preguntas lo pusieron bastante nervioso pude percatarme de eso desde el momento en que comenzó a evadirme con la mirada; demonios necesito encontrar la respuesta a las preguntas más importantes de la vida ¿Quiénes somos, hacia dónde vamos o cual es el propósito de nuestra existencia?; sin embargo ahora me compete encontrar respuesta a una situación que es muy fácil de comprender. Pero a su vez estaba fuera del alcance de mi lógica.

 **-¡Basta!, preguntas demasiadas cosas mujer-** realmente está inquieto su respiración comenzaba a ser cada vez más rápida y me parece que no me dirá tan fácilmente aquello que yo quiero saber. **-Por cierto, oí decir a esa mujer que los androides...-** En un giro inesperado pase de interrogadora a interrogada, que cómico.

 **-Sí, ya no existen ahora quedarán como un amargo recuerdo en el pasado, el amargo recuerdo de todo lo que hemos perdido por su culpa-** Mi "acompañante" parecía realmente molesto por el hecho de que los androides habían abandonado este mundo desde hace un par de meses, le pregunté el porqué de tanta frustración y sin dudarlo me contó sobre el cómo había sido creado, el propósito que él tenía que cumplir « _Absorber a esos dos y convertirse en un ser perfecto, ¿un ser perfecto, para qué demonios quería ser más fuerte si con esas habilidades no tenía ningún rival que se le opusiera?, con toda esa gente por derrotar ya muerta y muertos los androides ya no tenía ningún sentido fue una misión que prácticamente pasó a ser una empresa perdida_ » - **¿Y qué harás ahora?, viendo la situación no tiene sentido que sigas matando gente no tienes un rival que te haga frente, tu única opción es la de vivir en forma pacífica, tal vez entrenando tus habilidades; quizá algún día llegue de repente un rival fuerte, pueden pasar muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Eso lo sé porque los androides y más tarde tu hicieron de la nada acto de aparición.-** Aquel ser me miraba detenidamente al mismo tiempo que todas y cada una de mis palabras retumbaban en su mente, estaba muy meditabundo al respecto y pudiera ser que yo tuviera razón al respecto o estuviera equivocada con todos los planteamientos que puse sobre la mesa; pero lo que si era sumamente claro es que mi situación había cambiado de forma drástica.

 **-Puede...Puede que tengas razón; mientras tanto márchate a casa que todos en ese lugar esperan tu regreso.-** Ya no parecía el mismo ser iracundo de hace unos momentos, el tono de su voz se había transformado por completo, incluso hasta se escuchaba más amable y cordial; creo que este sujeto no es tan malo en el fondo, solo está algo equivocado...Y solo, muy solo.

 **-Muchas gracias, no lo olvidaré. Sabes, creo que no eres un mal tipo en el fondo.**

 **-Gracias a ti. Aunque no deberías ser tan ingenua mujer, te doy vida por vida eso es todo.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?-** Fue una escena bastante curiosa aún conservaba una de las prendas de los bandidos en medio de la cola y trataba con esfuerzos inútiles quitársela « _y bueno, ya que me había perdonado la vida, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle un poco el favor_ »

 **-Espera, te quitare eso es muy estorboso para ti**

 **-¡No!- Mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás como si me tuviera miedo** _« Parecía eso; como un niño asustado. Aunque sería algo estúpido pensar en eso_ » **\- yo puedo solo, no necesito más gestos de amabilidad de tu parte no me gusta. Yo soy un monstruo y los humanos no son amables con los monstruos, solo deben temernos ¿Comprendes?.-** A pesar de haber presenciado semejante masacre, sigo pensando que no es tan malo como parece. Incluso hay algo de tristeza cuando se dice a sí mismo monstruo.

 **-Vaya hombre, está bien. Aunque no comprendo porque dices que he sido amable contigo en otras ocasiones**

 **-¿Acaso no recuerdas?**

 **-¿Qué cosa?, en verdad dime porque no comprendo.**

 **-Hace algún tiempo que llevo viviendo en los alrededores de esa pequeña comunidad de humanos; aun me faltaba desarrollarme así que permanecí escondido la mayoría del tiempo y solo salía por las noches. Salía a comer lo que tú me dejabas** « _Gracias a ti no me morí de hambre_ »

 **-Eso quiere decir que...Vaya ¿quién hubiera pensado que tú eras esa criatura que nunca quiso acercarse?-** Hace tiempo había una criaturita a la que yo alimentaba cada día, pero un día desapareció y no volví a saber de ella; pero nunca me imaginé que fuera él.

 **-Llevo meses escuchando una voz y días en busca de esa persona. Esa noche estaba decidido a matarte pero me arrepentí. Me hubiera condenado de haber apagado esa luz. Creo que es obra del destino; a veces se abalanza sobre nosotros con todo su peso. Retrocedí pensando en la amabilidad que habías tenido conmigo tiempo atrás.**

 **-¿Crees entonces en la casualidad? porque yo sí. Creo que por algo suceden las cosas y en este momento pienso que si ahora estamos los dos en este lugar es por obra del destino. Quizá ambos tenemos que aprender alguna lección el uno del otro.**

 **-Entonces si has de creer eso debes llevarme conmigo.** « _Ya no tengo una meta en esta vida y no tengo nada que perder con intentar hacer de mi vida algo diferente_ »

El destino obra de maneras extrañas...Muy extrañas; proseguimos la charla durante el resto del viaje « _Uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro y estaba un poco escéptica al pensar que alguien como él guardara pensamientos bastante profundos; malditos complejos tontos_ »; fue bastante rápido como nos adaptamos mutuamente a cada personalidad; él es algo iracundo a veces pero siento que no era un mal tipo en el fondo. Incluso me atrevo a pensar que tiene mucho ángel con los animales. Pudimos presentarnos de manera más formal « _El nombre de mi nuevo amigo es Cell, algo inusual pero al menos ya sé cómo llamarle de ahora en adelante_ »

Tardamos un poco más de lo pensado en llegar, ya que nos desviamos por un momento a otro poblado. Recordé que estaba quedándome sin medicamentos así que pase a re abastecerme de todo aquello que me fuera de utilidad; también franqueamos por un pequeño bosque donde crece « _específicamente ahí_ », una hierba que sirve para hacer todo tipo de infusiones muy útiles. Lo que me llama la atención y a la vez me da mucho gusto es que Cell parece un niño curioso preguntando por todo aquello que no comprende « _En estos breves días él ha desarrollado un gusto por las ciencias, en especial por la medicina_ » , aprendiendo cada cosa con mucha rapidez.

Otra de mis sorpresas fue esa pasión que él fue desarrollando por la música resaltando en más de una ocasión lo mucho que le agradaba el sonido de mi voz; en varias oportunidades le he dicho que antes había voces mucho mejores que esta; pero continúa insistiendo en que mi canto es parecido a la voz de un ángel.

Cuando nos encontramos a pocos kilómetros de CityHope...dijo de repente- **¡Espera Anicora! ¿Podrías detener al vehículo un momento?-** Estaba más que claro, Cell se encontraba nervioso y eso es bastante comprensible; sería la primera vez que en lugar de comerse a la gente conviviría entre humanos; no daba crédito a semejante situación a pesar de ser sumamente poderoso, estaba lleno de inseguridades « _Pobrecito suena enternecedor darme cuenta que en el fondo él es muy parecido a un ser humano; es como un pequeño niño_ » Lo único que pude hacer para reconfortarlo fue acariciarle la cabeza poner un gesto amable y decirle que todo estará bien.

 **-Descuida, vas a quedarte conmigo. Y pase lo que pase no voy a dejarte solo. Así que quiero que estés tranquilo, va a costar un poco de trabajo que te acostumbres pero verás que la gente terminará por darse cuenta que en el fondo tu eres una buena persona.**

 **-No soy una buena persona pero con que me dejen en paz los humanos estará bien. No pretenderé ser amigo de ellos; jamás ha estado en mis planes...Excepto contigo, porque tú eres diferente al resto de ellos.**

 **-HAHAHAHAHA, en eso tienes razón siempre he sido demasiado extraña para este mundo. Por cierto; será mejor que lleguemos antes del anochecer.**

 **-¿Y eso, cómo para qué?**

 **-Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre Cell.**

Por suerte al llegar alcanzamos los últimos rayos del sol; Bruin y su familia estaban esperando mi regreso en el pórtico de mi casa cuando me vieron llegar en una sola pieza sus caras se notaron más tranquilas...Pero no por mucho tiempo; ya que Roz (Madre de Bruin) , al ver a Cell no evito gritar con mucha fuerza. - **¡ROZ! silencio no grites, él no te hará daño al contrario debes agradecer a mi amigo Cell que sigo yo con vida. De camino hasta aquí me encontré con esos pandilleros y Cell me defendió de ellos-** El pobrecillo de Cell se había sentido un poco incómodo; mis vecinos se quedaron un poco más tranquilos cuando tome de la mano a Cell, vieron que era seguro y por tanto él no los dañaría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- **¿De verdad es seguro?** \- Decía ella mirando todavía con un poco de desconfianza a mi extraño amigo.

- **Claro que sí, él es muy tranquilo y como ya les he dicho Cell me salvó la vida; de no ser por el yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos, pude traer las armas y algo de medicinas** -

- **Le ayudare a bajar las cosas del automóvil Doctora** \- « _Goud, era un hombre que nada lo atemorizaba...Hasta ahora; ya que el también demostraba cierto recelo hacia Cell, a pesar de ser casi del mismo tamaño_ »

- **No hace falta, ahora pueden marcharse a su casa yo me encargare de esto. Si lo hago yo será mucho más rápido**

 **-Muchas gracias Cell, Bueno Goud...Te agradezco haber cuidado de mi casa ¿No gustan quedarse...?**

 **-No...Muchas gracias Doctora, nos alegra que se encuentre bien y ya sabe que cualquier cosa puede contar con nosotros y si...**

Entonces fue cuando Cell volteo a ver a Goud con mucho enojo mirándolo fijamente le dijo **-Escucha tu hombrecillo; ya les dijo que no les haré daño. Así que deja de actuar como si fuera a matarlos en cualquier momento-** Goud miró a su mujer y a su hijo y los tres se dieron la media vuelta sin decir una sola palabra, cuando se encontraron a unos metros de distancia de la cabaña solamente hicieron unas señas para despedirse de mí.

Al darme la vuelta me di cuenta que Cell había terminado de bajar todas las cosas del auto, incluso a el pequeño pasajero lo colocó sobre el almohadón más mullido de la sala.

No tarde mucho en preparar la cena fue un poco extraño que Cell se mantuviera callado « _Tengo la impresión que se ha sentido incómodo con la actitud de Goud y su familia, pero lo que me preocupaba ahora es ¿que pasara con el resto de los habitantes?_ »; bien creo que pensaré en eso mañana por la mañana ya es hora de dormir y ambos necesitamos de ese sueño reparador.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III Entre humanos**

 _ **Jamás creí que en el umbral de la muerte una pequeña llama de esperanza iluminara mi vida, pero aun así no estaba segura de avanzar hacia sus brazos, y depositar con mucho cuidado un tierno beso en sus labios.**_

* * *

Ayer por la noche no pude dormir, la preocupación se la pasaba deambulando por mi cabeza y muchos pensamientos negativos y miedo « _Miedo que la gente se portara cruel con Cell ;no era justo ya que él estaba intentando ser un buen tipo y de eso estaba completamente segura, pero igual no podía dejar de pensar en el mal humor que a veces tiene, y un montón de personas temerosas aunado a una criatura poderosa con un humor de perros, no son una buena combinación »_ ; tampoco entendía cómo es que Cell podía resistir muchas horas sin dormir; yo en su lugar hubiera ya enloquecido por falta de sueño.

Aparentemente quien estaba más tranquilo de los dos parecía ser el, mientras yo me la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama y levantándome a cada rato para pasearme en círculos alrededor de la habitación; en el piso de abajo no se escuchaba ruido alguno; como si nadie se encontrara ahí. Pero, es difícil saber cuál de nosotros estaba más nervioso y asustado, pensando en la de problemas que se nos podían avecinar. En varias ocasiones en las que me levanté; quería cerciorarme que Cell no se había marchado de aquí « _Contemple esa posibilidad todo el tiempo; que harto de todo el ambiente negativo y personas incomprensibles, asustadas y montones de acusaciones ridículas en su contra; optara finalmente por marcharse...Claro en un Hipotético adelanto de los hechos »_ , no quería que pasara eso ¡había tomado la decisión de encaminar a mi buen amigo por la senda del bien y nadie habría de evitarlo!; ni siquiera el mismo Cell y a como diera lugar debía apartar de su loca cabecita esa idea absurda de destruir, atemorizar y comerse a media humanidad.

Baje con mucho cuidado, sin hacer ruido; porque quiza Cell se encontraba dormido, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al verlo de pie mirando hacia la oscuridad del patio, no tardó en notar mi presencia y girando suavemente **-¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿no puedes dormir?** -Dijo con un tono bastante sutil y dulce, un tono protector y pacífico. Al mismo tiempo que me miraba con insistencia. De algún modo él sabía que algo me preocupaba...Lo mismo que posiblemente fuera la causa de su angustia.

 **-No, pero descuida esto me sucede a menudo-** Y la verdad es que era así, había días en los que no podía conciliar el sueño. Muchas ocasiones me asaltaba por las noches terribles ataques de angustia, ansiedad y tristeza. A pesar de tener el gesto de una mujer fuerte, tranquila e independiente realmente mi historia ha sido lo contrario...Una marejada de atrocidades emocionales; siendo excesivamente dependiente de la compañía de otros, a tal grado que al quedarme completamente sola pensé que enloquecería « _De no ser por las buenas personas de la pequeña ciudad, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi »_ , realmente lo que más detesto es estar sola; ese siempre ha sido la raíz de todos mis miedos.

 **-¿Estas preocupada, verdad?, tu cara desencajada lo dice todo.-** Él había percatado aquel semblante de preocupación extrema en mi rostro, no quiero parecer egoísta ni nada por el estilo pero Cell era la compañía que había estado esperando por años; alguien con quien platicar y matar el tiempo

 **-Qué cosa tan loca se te ha metido en la cabeza Cell; pero ...¿qué me dices de ti?, también estás inquieto.**

 **-Descuida, yo me las arreglare y si no están de acuerdo los matare...HAHAHAHAHA. No pongas esa cara mujer te he prometido que no les haré daño, tampoco he pensado en marcharme de aquí por esa pequeñez. No haría esa tontería de irme de un lugar en el que me siento por primera vez a gusto; así que deja de lado esas ideas extravagantes y ve a dormir. Necesito que estés bien repuesta para mañana, tendremos un dia bastante álgido y necesito pedirte un favor más.**

 **-¿Algo por ti?-** « _¿qué cosa podría hacer yo, por el?, puede ser que la habitación para visitas no le sea cómoda y quiera trasladarse a otra »_ , con los ánimos más calmados decidí que por fin era hora de ir a dormir, creo que me parece bastante curioso que Cell en el poco tiempo que llevamos de convivencia, parece conocer muchas cosas de mi carácter y forma de ser, es un chico bastante observador; ahora he tomado la firme determinación en defender y ayudar en lo que pueda a mi valioso nuevo amigo.- **Buenas noches Cell-**

 **-Que descanses Anicora**

A la mañana siguiente: Sentí vergüenza de mi misma por levantarme más tarde de lo normal, rápidamente baje las escaleras para encontrarme con una de las escenas más dulces que he visto en toda mi vida: Cell estaba alimentando a mis mascotas, rodeando entre animalitos y acariciando sus lomos y barriguitas me quede ahí inmóvil, como una estatua para no hacerlo sentir incómodo al ser observado. Permanecí ahí por algún tiempo en la misma posición y en absoluto silencio. Fue curioso ver el extraño magnetismo que él tenía con los animales; tuve una sensación agradable de ternura que no había palpado en muchos años « _Los animales son mejores entendedores que nosotros, ellos sienten que las intenciones de mi amigo no son malas me gustaría que las personas comprendieran los sentimientos y los pensamientos de nuestros semejantes; así como lo hacen los humildes animalitos »_

 **-Oh mujer, se puede saber qué haces ahí mirando desde hace un rato?** \- Eso me hizo sentir realmente incómoda, Cell se había dado cuenta que llevaba un cierto rato observándolo, no quería que él pensara que era una mirona o que creyera cualquier cosa equivocada de esto. **– Vamos mujer no pongas esa cara que no te estoy regañando...¡Es verdad!, casi se me olvidaba el asunto ese; quiero pedirte un Favor Anicora, ¿Podrías enseñarme todo lo que sepas?. Te lo pido como un favor especial; además creo que te seré de mucha ayuda-** , las súplicas de Cell porque le enseñara todo cuanto sabía me hicieron pensar en ciertas palabras que dije hace un par de años atrás « _Jamás volvería a tomar a alguien como alumno otra vez »_ ; pero ver en sus ojos la chispa que reconocí en mi misma cuando hice la misma súplica a mi difunto marido, me hizo recapacitar y termine por acceder a la petición de Cell.

 **-Te advierto que debes comenzar desde cero, ya que no puedo enseñarte si no partimos desde lo más básico-** A él pareció no importarle, solamente movió la cabeza como una señal de aceptación y de esta forma hacerme saber que nuestro trato estaba sellado.

 **-Descuida, soy muy buen aprendiz y tengo facilidad para asimilar gran cantidad de información en poco tiempo. Si no tienes ningún inconveniente podemos comenzar ahora mismo-** estaba a punto de decirle que entráramos a la casa, cuando la multitud de gente se hizo presente y por lo que parecía no se trataba de una visita social, solo alcance a notar que Cell los miraba de reojo y con cierta desconfianza « _Como si temiera más por mi seguridad que por la de el mismo »_ , el alcalde fue el primero en aproximarse hacia nosotros, se le notaba muy asustado pero también bastante enfadado.

 **-Disculpe Doctora, pero me han dicho que usted trajo una criatura extraña y los vecinos de esta comunidad no estamos de acuerdo en que este monstruo viva aquí...y...-**

 **-¿Y?, ¿por qué no vienes a decírmelo directamente? Humano cobarde, todos ustedes son una bola de inútiles y miedosos, si nos les parece con mucho gusto puedo atenderlos uno por uno. No hay necesidad que vengan como una manada de lobos hambrientos a realizar reclamos estúpidos hacia la Dra. Además no les afecta en nada que yo viva aquí ¿o acaso les estoy pidiendo quedarme en sus casas?-** Todos los vecinos quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras de Cell, bueno esa no era una manera muy educada de hacerles entender que no había problema, pero definitivamente él tenía toda la razón.

 **-Lo siento Doctora-** Dijo uno de los habitantes **-Es imperativo que se haga algo al respecto-** Continuó el alcalde- **¡No podemos admitir a esa cosa en nuestra comunidad!** \- Dijeron todos los habitantes; no estaba dispuesta a que la situación llegara a extralimitarse, sin embargo lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

 **-¡Bien!, en vista de que no llegamos a ningún acuerdo es mejor que me marche de aquí, si lo rechazan a él también lo están haciendo conmigo.-** Todos pusieron una cara de asombro mezclado con algo de espanto, sin embargo...

 **-No me parece bien que tengamos que irnos de aquí. ¡Ustedes malditos seres humanos!, no son más que un montón de idiotas y malagradecidos; tanto bien que ella ha hecho por ustedes y que nunca ha errado al tomar una decisión pensando únicamente en su bienestar. ¡A MI NO ME INTERESA SI SOY DE SU AGRADO; ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!. ¡HA!, son muy buenos para criticar para señalar a un monstruo a ¡ESTE MONSTRUO!, cuando ninguno de ustedes tuvo la decencia o la amabilidad de acompañarle, para traer estas armas, armas que les salvaran sus cobardes traseros si alguna amenaza humana viene a este sitio para matarlos. Ustedes sí que son patéticos, los únicos que ayudaron en algo fueron aquellos dos, al cuidar su casa y a los animales. El resto seguramente se la paso acumulando polvo en sus asientos cómodamente; mientras la Doctora arriesgo su vida por todos ustedes-** El silencio se hizo presente y antes de que alguien más hablara y dijera cosas ofensivas al pobre de Cell « Q _ue tenía toda la verdad en la boca, ninguno de ellos se tomó la molestia de acompañarme y de no ser por mi buen amigo, yo estaría muerta ahora mismo »_

 **-De no ser por Cell, los tipos esos me hubieran asesinado y se lo fuerte que es, de lo que es capaz de hacer y hasta dónde puede llegar. Las intenciones que tiene no son malas; el solo desea vivir tranquilamente en este sitio. Aun sabiendo todo eso ¿Continúan pensando igual?-** Todos se quedaron mudos, mirándose entre sí, cuando de repente alguien se abría paso entre el gentío, era mi pequeño amigo Bruin, a pesar de ser muy joven es un chico bastante sabio y muy maduro para su edad; él se aproximó hacia nosotros con pasos muy valientes. Decidido encarar a todos los habitantes al quedar de pie frente a Cell; ¡si estaba de pie frente a Cell!, a quien sin dudarlo un momento le extendió su pequeña manita para saludarlo « _Ahora lo que pensaba era en lo que Cell haría...»_ , y este le devolvió el gesto estrechando su mano.

 **-Eres muy valiente amiguito, y muy sabio a pesar de tu corta edad; pero quiero que me seas sincero** -Se colocó de cuclillas para quedar de frente ante mi pequeño camarada - **¿Tienes miedo de mí?**

 **-Al principio sí, pero ya no tengo miedo.**

 **-¿y porque?**

 **-Porque, la doctora es una buena persona ella no suele confiar mucho en los extraños a menos que estos sean personas amables y dignas de confianza, usted parece ser una buena persona. Una buena persona trata y quiere a los animales y eso fue precisamente lo que vi ayer cuando llevó a ese cachorrito herido hacia aquel almohadón y lo colocó con mucho cuidado.**

Cell echó a reír a carcajada suelta, no sé si por el hecho de la inocencia de Bruin, los niños no necesitan dar tantas explicaciones como lo hacemos los adultos, su pensar y su sentir son totalmente espontáneos « _Transparente, así son los niños. No tienen reparo en decir las cosas tal cual, quien pudiera conservar algo de aquella esencia sin dudas seria la persona más dichosa del mundo. Ellos solo van por la vida, sin temor de expresar lo que se piensa, o mejor aún expresar lo que uno siente sin miedo a ser rechazados »_

 **-Este niño me ha dejado sorprendido es mucho más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos, bien hecho amiguito. Ahora regresa con tus padres solo espero no te reprendan muy duro por lo que acabas de hacer.**

 **-Descuide señor. A veces los adultos deben aprender a no tener miedo por todo,** _ **Incluso si nos toca a nosotros, los más pequeños darles esa lección**_ **. Sabe, no quiero llegar a la edad de mis padres y convertirme en un adulto miedoso e inseguro.**

 **-¡Vaya!, eso es bastante bueno. Creo que no hay mucho truco en eso, tan solo mantén firme ese objetivo...Eso es todo.**

 **-¿Puedo decirle algo?**

 **-Sí, adelante.**

 **-¿Podría ponerse en esa posición de nuevo?, es que ...No quiero que nadie escuche, será un secreto entre ambos, un secreto de amigos; porque ya a usted le considero como mi amigo .**

 **-Está bien, como desee usted jovencito.-** nuevamente se arrodillo y Bruin cubrió con su manita el oído de Cell, era algo verdaderamente importante _Estos niños y sus divertidos secretos_ , ambos estaban divirtiéndose mucho lo cual notaron los habitantes, pronto, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más y más acogedor para todo el mundo. Desconozco cuales fueron las palabras de mi pequeño amigo, pero por la mueca extraña que Cell puso después, debió de haber sido algo muy ocurrente, es probable. Esa es la magia que tienen los pequeños decir cosas ocurrentes; pero siempre con ese grado de ternura e ingenuidad que los caracteriza.

Después de la privada conversación de aquellos dos se respiraba una serenidad total, los habitantes se mostraban mucho más confiados « _Un pequeñito les había mostrado que no debían temer, que es bueno mirar más allá de la apariencia de los otros; que incluso detrás de un rostro mal encarado se esconde la pureza de una sonrisa_ », ahora me siento bastante tranquila...Más feliz.

Algunos vecinos permanecieron afuera de mi casa « _Supongo que ellos querían conocer un poquito más a Cell »_ , así que los pocos presentes que permanecimos reunidos organizamos de manera improvisada una apacible y bella tardeada con un poco de carne asada al intemperie; el ambiente hostil que había imperado las primeras horas de la mañana pronto se esfumó, como el humo de la carne al cocerse. Los más pequeños jugaban entre los arbustos de frambuesas, mientras nosotros, los adultos entre charlas y risas compartíamos un ameno rato. Fue la primera vez en muchos años que una estampa así me conmovió tanto y a decir verdad no creí vivir para presenciar una escena de ese tipo otra vez.

Los pequeños tenían mucha curiosidad por mi amigo y el parecía ejercer una especie de encanto sobre ellos...Y entonces muchos... ¡Miles y millones! De pensamientos agradables nacían de mi mente.

El primer día pasó como agua considero que no fue una jornada perdida, al contrario fue bastante provechoso que Cell iniciara su nuevo proceso de adaptación « _Si él iba a proseguir con mi legado médico, era obvio que empezara por derrumbar esas barreras de la comunicación y convivencia con sus futuros pacientes, aún debía trabajar en eso; pero con lo de hoy fue suficiente para dar comienzo de algo que sería enorme...Muy agradable... Me alegro haber cambiado mi decisión de no aceptar a nadie más como discípulo...Confió plenamente en que Cell será un gran médico, tiene todo para lograrlo »_

 **-¿De nuevo escribiendo en esa libreta?-** Esto si que fue una sorpresa no había notado la presencia de Cell ¿Desde cuando ha estado ahi observando?.

 **-Sí, es bastante provechoso para mi mente mantenerla ocupada recabando recuerdos de cada día. En un principio me fue bastante útil para no volverme loca ahora es mi especie de "ritual cotidiano"...Solo quiero atesorar cada trocito de felicidad que pueda captar en los últimos años que me quedan.** _ **Por Favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, la próxima vez quiza me mates de un susto jajajajaja**_

 **-¿Últimos años?, estas de broma mujer. Te ves bastante bien y gozas de una salud de hierro.**

 **-Puede que tengas razón sin embargo nunca olvides que la existencia del ser humano es bastante frágil; y sobre todo bastante corta...Tu mejor que nadie sabes a qué me refiero, en cuestión de segundos la vida da giros inesperados, salvajes y precipitados. Es como el mar ¿Has visto alguna vez el más Cell?**

 **-No, pero suena interesante eso ¿Podrías contarme como es el mar?**

 **\- Por supuesto, pero antes trae aquel libro grueso, ese de pasta roja.**

 **-¿Te refieres a ese?, se ve algo viejo. Y polvoriento**

 **-No es algo viejo, es bastante viejo. Son los pocos libros que logre rescatar con mi difunto marido, precisamente después de empacar ese libro, él y yo fuimos a conocer el mar.**

 **-¿Porque casi no hablas sobre él?**

 **-Es bastante complicado. Veras a pesar de casarme con ese hombre nunca nació ese sentimiento que se llama amor. Puedes encariñarte con una persona pero no sentir amor; amor y cariño son dos cosas diferentes.**

 **-Tienes razón, suena más complicado que tratar de entender lo que dice este libro.**

 **-Tal vez te parezca complicado, pero en cuanto te topes con eso comprenderás muchas cosas. El amor cambia muchos aspectos en tu vida, llega de repente sin avisar y no puedes saber cuándo o cómo lo hará...Solo hace eso, tocar tu vida y transformarla.**

 **-No lo sé, por el momento prefiero no pensar en esos temas...Por cierto Bruin menciono una cosa, una cuestión sobre qué tu no aceptabas estudiantes, ¿Por qué? eres bastante competente como médico y seria excelente que tuvieras muchos estudiantes...**

 **-Ya no acepte más estudiantes, porque hace años deje de enseñar...**

* * *

 _ **La Fábula del Estudiante.**_

 _ **5 Años atrás**_

Corrían tiempos bastantes difíciles, Él « _mi marido »_ y yo habíamos abierto una modesta academia para enseñar a las nuevas generaciones a salvar vidas y no solo eso, nos sentíamos bastante orgullosos de transmitir conocimiento, además de ese enorme amor por salvar la vida de otros, incluso sobre cualquier cosa o prejuicio tonto, mi marido murió antes de que la primera generación de nuevos médicos pudiera considerarse como preparada. « _Esos androides acabaron con su vida, cuando él se encontraba visitando a un paciente muy enfermo en otra ciudad_ », me vi en la penosa necesidad de sacar a todos esos alumnos adelante, al final fue bastante " _Gratificante_ "; todos habían aprendido muy bien cómo aplicar esos conocimientos en los cuales Religie « _Mi difunto marido »_ y yo habíamos inculcado en aquellos jóvenes entusiastas...Todos menos uno, este destacaba por su enorme inteligencia, sin embargo no tenía la voluntad o más bien " _ **la bondad**_ " que se requiere para ejercer esta profesión

Ingenuamente pensamos que paulatinamente esa mala actitud desaparecería; sin embargo fue triste descubrir que habíamos errado gravemente con nuestro diagnóstico. Las falsas expectativas que nos planteamos pronto se desvanecieron cuando aquel estudiante dejó al descubierto sus horridas intenciones.

Lo último que supe de él, fue que se había vendido con el gobierno mundial para hacer experimentos inhumanos con personas y animales; fue después de eso que me prometí a mí misma no enseñar a nadie más, no importase la circunstancia...Pero descuida Cell tu caso es diferente y con mucho gusto te mostraré todo lo que se.

 **-Te lo agradezco mucho Anicora, y créeme que haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí.**

- **Ahora lo estoy. Bien vayamos a la biblioteca que hay un mundo de conocimiento que debes explorar.**

Nuevamente el tiempo voló con mucha prisa, las hojas del calendario marcaron que 3 meses habían transcurrido « _El verano ya estaba con sus lluvias pero también con sus magníficos atardeceres »_ solo ese corto tiempo fue suficiente para que Cell estuviera totalmente listo para ser condecorado como nuevo médico, la gente confiaba mucho en su buen juicio y cuando me encontraba en la llanura escogiendo plantas medicinales, él se encargaba de suplirme con las consultas. Todo estaba tomando un rumbo idílico... « _Bueno casi todo; ya que sin darme cuenta mi corazón había tomado una decisión sin consultárselo a mi razón »_ , el día de ayer Bruin dejó claro su sentir...Lo mucho que le gustaría verme más unida a Cell; le suplique que no se lo comentará a él, por las razones obvias « _Nunca vería con otros ojos a una mujer vieja como yo »_

 ** _NOTA: Gente linda y hermosa, garcias por su paciencia T-T y por comprender los motivos que tuve para volver a subir la historia. Hay detalles que permanecen iguales, pero hay diálogos que se acortaron o se anexaron (note que habia partes en los que se cortaba de tajo la continuidad del relato)_**

 ** _En fin me pregunto una chica que ¿Cual era mi Url del DeviantArt?  
No puedo publicarlo por aqui pero pueden buscarme por este nombre: __Azrrael-domah_**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV Al ponerse el sol**

 _ **Muchas veces la muerte no marca el final de las cosas, sino el inicio de otras. Muchos creen que en realidad uno no muere más bien que regresa a un punto de partida; es decir, se vuelve a experimentar de nuevo la misma vida una y otra vez envueltos en una espiral eterna.**_

* * *

6 de la tarde y esa mujer no ha regresado, estoy comenzando a preocuparme un poco; no es hora para que una mujer ande a solas en la llanura.

 **-¡¿Dónde está ella?!-** Pregunté a todo mundo, pero ninguno de los presentes sabía dónde estaba, esto me daba muy mala espina sobretodo porque supe que Bruin la acompañaba...Sin embargo lo vi venir a lo lejos, y a decir por su expresión algo no anda bien

 **-¡BRUIN! ¿Qué paso. ¿Por qué vienes así?**

 **-¡Cell!, ven rápido la doctora...**

 **-¿Qué ocurrió con Anicora?**

Bruin rápidamente me jalo del brazo, para mostrarme el camino; pero preferí que se montara en mi espalda y me indicara por dónde debía ir.

El miedo; por primera vez experimentaba el miedo, ese terror al desastre el pavor que causa pensar que estás a punto de perder algo valioso. Mientras Bruin me daba instrucciones para no errar, vino repentinamente a mi mente un recuerdo muy apacible sobre ella « _¿Por qué ahora? Hay algo muy malo que presiento pero me niego a aceptar que la muerte siquiera se tome el atrevimiento de asomar las narices por aquí »_

* * *

 _ **Una leve reminiscencia**_

Había pasado apenas un mes desde que me quede a vivir en casa de Anicora, a modo de recordatorio ella y Roz prepararon una especie de fiesta « _rituales bastante curiosos de los seres humanos para celebrar lo contentos que están, o para no olvidarse de alguna fecha importante_ », por nuestra parte Bruin y yo salimos a recoger algunas zarzamoras, admito que los alimentos consumidos por los seres humanos no son del todo mi agrado culinario...Excepto las zarzamoras, podría comerlas con lo que sea.

Al caer la tarde todos estábamos reunidos afuera de la casa, comiendo y riendo. Era bastante irónico que apenas hace un mes las personas de este condado pedían que me marchara, y ahora todo era muy diferente e incluso me hacen sentir como uno de ellos; estar acompañado comienza a ser una cuestión tratada con menos indiferencia de mi parte

En eso pude notar que Anicora hizo una seña para que la siguiera y...

 **-Espera deseo mostrarte algo, pero hazme un favor ¿quieres?**

 **-¿Qué cosa?, mujer estas muy misteriosa.**

 **-Te pondré esto en los ojos** – fue algo muy extraño, ella me cubrió los ojos con uno de sus pañuelos y me hizo prometerle que no me retiraría la prenda bajo ninguna circunstancia **\- quiero mostrarte algo, un lugar muy especial.**

En cuanto llegamos me percate del sonido de un nacimiento de agua, una especie de cascada o algo así y de verdad no estaba errado, una pequeña cascada fue lo primero que vi al quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos.

 **-Bien, ¿Qué opinas es bastante lindo, no?**

 **-woow , esto es maravilloso ¿Cómo es que nunca había encontrado este lugar antes?, estoy un poco receloso contigo mujer, ¿Porque no me mostraste este sitio desde antes?**

 **-Descuida, hasta yo tarde mucho en encontrar ese sitio y precisamente hoy quería mostrártelo; así que no seas tan exagerado.**

 **-¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué deseabas mostrármelo precisamente hoy?-** Ella solo me miro al mismo tiempo que una tímida sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro, era como una chiquilla traviesa que compartía alguna de sus travesuras; y entonces también pude sentirme un poco niño con todo ese entusiasmo que de ella irradiaba a su alrededor.

Permanecimos ahí en silencio un par de horas ambos estábamos absortos y embelesados por el brillo de las estrellas, el cielo y la luna se reflejaban con bastante claridad en el agua, sin embargo mi concentración y mi mente fueron traídos de vuelta a este mundo terrenal cuando ella...Me sostuvo la mano, en un tono bastante suave y cariñoso me dijo: " **Ya es tarde debemos volver a casa** " y fue ahí que lo olvide...Por un instante muy breve que pareció interminable a la vez; todo lo que me había propuesto anteriormente. Aquellos sueños de perfección, de pelear fueron transmutados en paz y calma.

Por primera vez experimente aquello que llaman un corazón en paz, en calma y aquella aberración, junto con ese odio a los seres humanos se volvió en una especie de compasión. Justo en ese momento en el que su delgada y suave mano se sujetó con fuerza a la mía.

...Y algo tan normal como tomar de la mano a una persona. Algo tan cotidiano, tan simple de repente toma un rumbo extraño ya no era una simple mano ni una simple persona, se convierte en algo más preciado.

Los suave, delgado y cálido de su mano...Era la primera vez que alguien acariciaba su mano contra la mía así con tanta ternura, la primera ocasión que alguien acariciaba en lo profundo de esta oscura y solitaria alma y se atrevió a ver más allá que cualquier otra persona; más allá de la simple faz del monstruo.

Al regresar a casa, Anicora insistió en que Bruin y su familia pasaran la noche con nosotros. Más tarde, como de costumbre se encerró en su despacho para realizar su cotidiano y diario ritual de escribir memorias en esa libreta, las veces anteriores no prestaba atención a dicha actividad; pero aquel día la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo...Aprovechando que todo mundo dormía me escabullí hacia su oficina y leer aquello que había plasmado en su diario.

 **La noche de ese día ella escribió.**

 _"Volví a sentirme pequeña y frágil, no era ni su talla ni su mano; era la forma delicada en la que me sujetaba, con cariño...Incluso con amor ¿amor?, es tonto que piense a estas alturas en una cosa como está, pero nuestro corazón actúa de maneras tan extrañas y en contra de uno incluso, será mejor que permanezca callada o de lo contrario, el terminara por asustarse ;aquel noble sentimiento que inicio como proteger a un niño pequeño se transformó en otra cosa._

 _Maldigo mucho a mi suerte no haberlo conocido cuando joven, siendo las cosas de ese modo no hubiera dudado ni un momento en conquistarle"_

Desde aquel instante caí en cuenta sobre lo que ella estaba sintiendo por mí, en un principio me negué a creerlo no quería que siguiera pensando cosas sin sentido...Le quiero es verdad pero no del modo que ella espera. La culpa me llegó como relámpago, en vez de hablar las cosas de frente tome el camino fácil; el de los cobardes y por miedo aleje lo único preciado que tuve en la vida: Una amiga, en vez de poner todo en claro; como un imbécil me comporte, distanciando cada vez más y más de ella « _De nada sirve ahora que me disculpe por lo mal que lo pasaste por mi culpa »_ Me siento bastante mal por haber husmeado en algo tan íntimo como su diario, pero esto no importa por el momento. Lo esencial es encontrarla a salvo y **...**

 **-¡No!, -** Lo que veía ante mis ojos era un error...Ella estaba gravemente herida, tumbada sobre en un enorme charco de sangre ¿pero cómo?- **¡Bruin! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-Un hombre. Un hombre muy malo le disparó, dijo que ella le estorbaba a los líderes mundiales que su misión era acabar con los médicos no certificados, el hombre le disparó, perdóname Cell no pude hacer nada para salvarla, ella me pidió que fuera por ayuda y al darme la vuelta el tipo disparó 3 veces...**

 **-Está bien. Ayúdame con esto, presiona con fuerza aquí, tranquilo no llores haré lo que pueda ¿está bien?-** No quería que mi amiguito lo notara pero estaba mucho más asustado que él; a pesar de atender heridas y ver mucha sangre no podía con esto, se trataba de alguien a quien yo estimo mucho.

 **-Cell, tengo miedo.**

 **-Descuida Bruin, yo los protegeré. Ahora sigue presionando con fuerza-** No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y menos frente a él. Todo el camino a casa se volvió un verdadero suplicio, pero como pudimos llegamos a la cabaña rápidamente y enseguida pedí sangre para ella, b+ « _la misma que tienen Roz y Bruin_ », realice mi primera operación de emergencia y después de unas horaspude sacar las 3 balas ...hice la transfusión , sin embargo todo esto no pintaba bien, ya que había un daño grave en uno de sus pulmones, la noche y la operación se me hicieron largas, bastante tortuosas y poder quitar las 3 malditas balas fue mi prioridad, ya pasaba de la medianoche y parecía que los signos vitales de Anicora se encontraban estables...

Estando todos en una relativa calma nos sentamos en el comedor, Roz preparo una olla enorme de café « _La noticia del atentado se había esparcido como polvorín de guerra y muchos vecinos no tardaron en llegar para brindarnos su apoyo y que gracias a ellos reunimos la sangre necesaria…Necesite más de la que pensaba_ » , no pude evitar ver a Bruin bastante intranquilo así que decidí acercarme a él...No es bueno que los niños se desvelen tantas horas.

 **-Ve a dormir Bruin o Anicora puede molestarse contigo si te ve despierto.**

 **-Cell, es sobre el hombre que disparó.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Perdóname, no debí espiar en las cosas de la doctora y sin querer cayo una fotografía y vi la cara de ese hombre malo.**

 **-Muéstramelo.**

Mi pequeño amigo me mostró la fotografía ¡Sin duda era esa maldita escoria!, aquel alumno que se había vendido al gobierno solo por dinero...La ira rápidamente me cegó, los vientos parecían entender toda mi rabia, pedí a Roz y su marido que se quedaran al pendiente de ella...Esta noche debía salir por algo importante; mis estimados vecinos no se molestaron siquiera en cuestionarme a donde me dirigía, la sed de sangre me invadió por completo...Deseaba venganza.

Aquella noche una tormenta se desató a los pies de la montaña...Y también dentro de mí, la sangre me hervía y a toda costa quería cobrarle a ese maldito lo que había hecho...Con su propia sangre, su propia vida. Seguí el rastro de aquel maldito tipo y sus pasos me llevaron a la siguiente ciudad; ahí vivía otro médico, que, como Anicora ayudaba a las personas de una forma desinteresada; cosa extraña del destino y justo a tiempo intervine antes de que ese desgraciado demente atentara en contra de la vida de aquel pobre hombre.

 **-No fue bastante difícil dar contigo maldito.**

 **-¿Qué quieres estúpido monstruo, no ves que estoy trabajando?**

 **-Enseñarte a respetar la vida de los buenos humanos, enseñarte a tener un poco de respeto por quien te enseño lo que sabes.**

 **-Ahhh, te refieres a esa mujer, seguro debe estar muerta.**

 **-No y para tu mala suerte sigue con vida, pero por desgracia tú no vivirás para ver llegar la navidad.**

Aquel imbécil creyó que se trataba de un juego pero dejó de lado su estúpida sonrisa cuando el aguijón de mi cola atravesó uno de sus brazos, no me sentía bien lastimando a un ser humano...Pero por otro lado la sensación salvaje de ver la sangre brotar desató aquel feroz monstruo que permaneció dormido por 3 largos meses, y como disfrute acabar con la miserable existencia de aquel tipo...¡No estaba dispuesto a matarlo rápido! , aquel maldito merecía sufrir un verdadero infierno; cosa que el premeditadamente había estado "clamando a gritos".

Había hecho la solemne promesa de usar cada gramo de conocimiento médico para el bien de la humanidad, sin embargo esta vez , fueron las armas que necesite para alargar la agonía de ese miserable; donde, y en que venas y arterias no debía de picar, aquel maldito sujeto no solo se desangraba lentamente, también fue desmembrado en vida con mucha cautela .Cuando termine con mi tarea « _El cadáver de aquel miserable hecho trizas disperso por todo el lugar; ¡ja!, apuesto que ni su madre reconocería ahora el rostro de su amado hijo »_ , me marché a casa; mi paso era algo lento, sin embargo sirvió para que la lluvia lavara la sangre que llevaba encima. Era como si el agua cayendo del cielo me ayudara a expiar el horrendo pecado que había cometido « _Rompí un par de promesas importantes, pero la promesa principal que fue para ella: la de no volver a matar_ »

Eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando encontré a Roz a la entrada de la casa, por su expresión no hizo falta preguntar nada, me sonrió levemente y dijo:

 **-Ya despertó pero está muy débil, apenas puede hablar y preguntó por ti.**

 **-Lo se mujer...-** Mientras colocaba mi mano en su hombro, mi ánimo estaba hecho polvo...En general; Todo mi ser era un desastre; un cataclismo que se había colapsado sobre mi alma, pero sus consecuencias aún estaban por comenzar.

 **-Dime ¿Estará bien?-** Era la primera vez que me tocaba encarar una situación como esa; la primera vez que un pronóstico no era ni un poquito alentador (( _Como odie eso_ ))

 **-Con que ahora esté bien y no sufra dolor, con eso me basta... Es cuestión de días, hay un daño severo en uno de sus pulmones y además...**

 **-No sigas Cell, entonces ¿Quieres decir que...?**

 **-Así es, y no le digas nada a Bruin por favor deja que hable yo con él. –** Ella me miró y sus lágrimas se dejaron correr y algo que nunca había sucedido. Se colocó enfrente de mí. Y fue, que recargada sobre mi pecho echó a llorar con tal amargura y desconsuelo, repetía una y otra vez lo injusta que era esta situación; toda la rabia, la impotencia y lo horrible que sería de ahora en adelante la vida sin ella... « _Sin ella de ahora en adelante; palabras que retumbaron más de 2 veces »_ ; Roz siempre fue mujer de actitud positiva extrema; sin embargo el verla así con ese nivel de tristeza y totalmente devastada, sin una chispa de esperanza en los ojos me estremeció el alma por completo.

 **-Mami...¿Por qué lloras? –** Ambos no advertimos la presencia de Bruin, con su carita dulce no paraba de mirarnos como queriendo preguntarnos si todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas era obra de una pesadilla « _Ojala se tratase de una pesadilla amiguito_ »

 **-Ahhh –** Ella me devolvió la mirada **–Hijo, Cell quiere hablarte de algo escucha todo lo que va a decirte ¿entiendes?-** Lo único que Bruin pudo contestar fue si,los niños tienen esa particular facultad de presentir cuando las cosas van muy mal, o simplemente ¿Sera que los adultos tenemos un código de comportamiento establecido y simplemente ellos han aprendido a leer toda esa "etiqueta adulta"?; no lo sé.

 **-Así es amiguito ya eres un chico mayor y estoy convencido que entenderás todo lo que voy a decirte-** Debía encontrar las palabras exactas; es muy difícil hacerle entender a un pequeño que alguien a quien quieres mucho va a morir pronto.

 **-¡Cell!, espera... Yo hablare con él.**

 **-¡Mujer que demonios haces levantada! , regresa ahora mismo a la cama o yo...**

 **-Silencio, ya me siento mejor. Estaré bien...Pronto estaré mejor.**

 **-Dra. Debe regresar a la cama, mi mama y yo le llevaremos la comida a su recamara.**

 **-Está bien jovencito dejaré que seas mi enfermero en esta ocasión- «** _Sí que la voluntad de los humanos es fuerte, ella se veía tan repuesta como si no hubiera pasado nada...Como si no estuviese muriendo_ » - **¿Pasa algo Cell?**

 **-No, no pasa nada, ahora vuelve a la cama. No quiero que se abran esas heridas.**

 **-Bien Dra, le ayudaremos a subir a su recamara.**

 **-No roz, quiero quedarme en la habitación de abajo...Por cierto ¿podrías hacerme un favor?**

 **-Claro, dígame.**

 **-Primero, te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre mujer y segundo ¿serias tan amable de mandar a traer al notario?**

 **-A...Anicora, está bien.**

 **-Antes de irme debo arreglar muchas cosas, solo necesito 3 días; que al cielo pedi, y se me han concedido para tener todo listo-** Sea como fuere aquellas palabras nos dejaron helados y no evitamos intercambiar miradas de asombro, que más tarde se volvieron de tristeza. ¿Cómo estaba plenamente segura que solo le quedaban 3 días?, mientras ella entraba a la habitación de la planta baja un calosfrío acompañado de un estremecimiento muy grande en la piel se hicieron presentes « _¿Es posible que podamos saber el día de nuestra propia muerte?)) ,_ y pese a lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo me arme de valor y la seguí dentro del cuarto. Una sensación de tristeza me invadió, porque ella evitaba a toda costa tener contacto visual conmigo, incluso hasta para pedir algo acudía a Roz o Bruin; y a mí no.

 **-Anicora...Tenemos que hablar**

 **-¡No!, no digas nada. Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme; es tarde.**

 **-Es que yo...Discúlpame, todo es por mi culpa y...-** Las rodillas me tambaleaban mucho, tanto que me costaba mucho trabajo permanecer de pie; hasta que finalmente cedieron, me derrumbe en medio de la habitación, entonces fue cuando vi que se acercaba poco a poco (( _¡NO!, no me mires de ese modo, no trates de disculpa mi horrible falta; nada de eso habría pasado si yo hubiera estado contigo ...Odio que la gente tenga piedad de mí, y, sin embargo clavas tus ojos en mí con una dulzura; aquella inconmensurable ternura que tuviste hacia mi desde la primera vez_ ))

 **-Descuida, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano ¿Recuerdas?, te dije que la muerte nos llega tarde o temprano a todos. Te suplico no le digas nada a Bruin, él sabe perfectamente lo que pasa es un niño muy listo.**

 **-Lo sé, pero a pesar de eso nadie quiere perder a sus seres queridos**

 **-Me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi Cell y te agradezco hacer los últimos meses de mi vida un verdadero milagro...-** Una terrible tos se hizo presente y me aterre al ver que mucha sangre salía de su boca.

 **-¿Te asusta ver sangre?, no puedo creerlo Cell.**

 **-No, no es la sangre es todo esto lo que me asusta.**

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era Roz y al parecer el hombre al que Anicora mando a llamar se encontraba fuera de la habitación...Esperando hablar con ella, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue dejarla a solas con el notario.

 **-¿Roz?**

 **-¿Qué sucede Cell?**

 **-¿El notario?, ¿Qué es un notario?**

Ella me explico que un notario es una persona que se encarga de atender un sin número de asuntos legales (en este caso, la elaboración de un testamento en el cual se plasma la última voluntad del fallecido); Anicora iba a morir en pocos días y solamente quería dejar todo en orden. Estaba bastante claro que ella no temía morir, es más se encontraba preparada. Más tarde Roz invito al señor notario una taza de café y charlaron durante muchas horas, mientras Bruin y yo servíamos de compañía para Anicora. Fue algo bastante curioso recordar que siempre le dije que me gustaba escuchar su voz...Ahora ella con un tono débil y entrecortado decía lo mismo de mí, el dolor que sentía por las heridas era demasiado, tanto que no la dejaba hablar...Sin mencionar el problema pulmonar a consecuencia de 2 de las 3 balas que impactaron en su cuerpo « _Lo más humanamente posible que yo podía hacer por ella era darle algo de morfina para mitigar su dolor, respecto a la sangre y la tos...Poco pude hacer al respecto_ » , su aliento a cada hora se apagaba más y más, entonces coloque una máscara de oxígeno porque había ocasiones en que esos horribles espasmos no la dejaban respirar. Para matar un poco el tiempo leía para ella todos los libros que se encontraban en el anaquel « _desde cuentos, poesías y alguna novela »_ , incluso la noche del segundo día tuve la oportunidad de cepillar su cabello.

A la mañana del tercer día, Bruin nos despertó a todos dando vueltas y gritos por toda la casa. Creí que algo malo había pasado pero un olor particular me hizo recobrar la calma: ¿Galletas recién horneadas? , ¡Las galletas de Anicora¡. Al llegar a la cocina la vimos ahí, de pie; sus mejillas estaban completamente rozadas ese espantoso semblante cadavérico de días anteriores se había marchado...Sin embargo un olor peculiar llego hasta mi olfato « _Aquel olor que solo desprenden los que están a punto de morir* »_

 **-Bruin, te dije que los despertaras no que los asustaras. ¡O cielos no me miren los 3 así!, tomen asiento y disfruten las galletas que hicimos para ustedes.**

 **-Anicora-** Al tomarle de la mano note ese frio que solo poseen los cadáveres...Su mano estaba extrañamente fría.

 **-Lo siento Cell mi mano está muy fría debe ser por la sangre que perdí en estos días, además eso no me extraña mucho sabes que siempre he sido de manos frías, bien siéntate a comer que las galletas recién hechas saben mejor que aquellas que has dejado enfriar.**

Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo aquella mañana y al parecer los únicos extrañados fuimos los padres de Bruin y yo, respecto al pequeño y la misma Anicora actuaban con bastante normalidad. Pasado el mediodía Anicora permaneció sentada con Roz conversando y al parecer se trataba de algo importante, ellas me pidieron que les hiciera el favor de distraer a Bruin; ninguna de ellas querían que el pequeño escuchara su conversación al transcurrir algunas horas pude mirar que el sol estaba por esconderse; entonces ambas se levantaron y se abrazaron con fuerza « _Estaba claro, era la hora de despedirse »_ Anicora camino hacia nosotros y le dijo a Bruin que su madre deseaba hablar con él, que le preguntaría si deseaba mudarse a vivir a esta casa, Bruin solo la miro y la abrazó expresando la enorme gratitud por todo, no dijeron más palabras y marchó donde su madre. "Volveremos al anochecer"; fue lo último que dijo a Bruin

 **-Ven, quiero hablarte un poco. Pero no aquí.**

 **-Está bien-** Era casi como presentir el lugar que ella había escogido para que habláramos por última vez...Y así fue. Aquel lugar que me había mostrado tiempo atrás sería testigo de nuestra última conversación...De nuestra inminente separación.

Nos sentamos bajo la copa de un sauce llorón, yo deseaba que se fuera tranquila así que la rodé con mucho cuidado entre mis brazos.

 **-Que agradable se siente eso…Lastima que solo será una vez; sabes Cell, cuando tienes algo especial por lo que vivir y de repente la muerte se para enfrente de ti...Ahí tienes miedo, ese miedo de no volver a ver aquello que tanto amas... ¡Ahora tengo miedo a morir...No quiero morir!, quiero despertarme mañana y ver la carita traviesa y alegre de Bruin, Roz reprendiéndolo y a ti disculpándolo con ella por sus diabluras. Desearía decirte tantas cosas pero ya no tiene caso.-** No supe qué responder en ese momento, sentí que si alguna palabra lograba salir de mi boca terminaría por llorar junto con ella, no deseaba que ella se llevara un amargo recuerdo a su tumba; se lamentó tanto por todo aquello que no podría ser, y yo, lamenté más el perderla, su vida se me estaba escurriendo de entre las manos « _La única persona que creyó en que podía ser bueno, aunque no haya podido corresponder a tus sentimientos…Gracias por eso también »_.

Verla derrumbarse y llorar me rompió el corazón « _y yo también llore con ella...Por dentro »,_ hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida para que ella siguiera aquí, sin embargo ya era tarde, las hojas de aquel árbol y los demás que se encontraban alrededor caían con tristeza a modo de lágrimas, lo mismo que el sol « _sus débiles rayos acompañaron mis mudos lamentos; así como el viaje de Anicora hacia la eternidad_ » el triste ocaso dio paso a la noche, el reloj de la vida se había detenido para ella y esa misma tarde vi perecer entre mis brazos a la única personas que hizo de mi vida algo más grato.

La última expresión que en su rostro había quedado fue bastante serena e incluso feliz, y esa lágrima a medio caer palideció junto a la mueca sonriente que adornaba su cadavérica faz.

 **-Gracias por todo Anicora, jamás lo olvidaré...Te lo prometo ahora descansa en paz.** _ **Réquiem ætérnam dona eis, Dómine, et lux perpétua lúceat eis**_ _/_ _ **Concédele señor el descanso e ilumínala con la luz eterna.**_

 _ **-Después de aquella tarde todo fue silencio, la luz se hizo oscuridad... Adiós para siempre; en algún tiempo atrás quizá...Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos en otra vida; gracias por todo Cell.**_

* * *

 _ ***NOTA: El olor que Cell describe, son las llamadas necromonas, una especie de hormona que soltamos tiempo antes de morir; se dice que los humanos también somos capaces de fabricarla (En los animales las necromonas sirven para alejar a los demas miembros de una manada en caso de peligro de "contagio" de alguna enfermedad) este "olor de la muerte" es dulce; como a flores o a limón...Es un olor bastante raro.**_


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V. Una despedida bajo la lluvia**

 _ **Deja que te cuente un secreto, ¿querrás oírlo?, me iré y sin embargo en algún rincón de tu corazón seguiré viviendo, permaneceré así mientras tú pienses en mí. Y cuando te hayas marchado; ambos viviremos juntos en el recuerdo de alguien más.**_

* * *

En completa soledad y silencio me encuentro ahora; en este despacho que aún conserva algo de su esencia...Algo de su aroma _(( Ese aroma que se resiste a marcharse junto contigo Anicora ))..._ Cuando termine de revisar cada una de sus pertenencias una especie de sobre extraño cayó de su diario, ¡Era una carta!, una carta que iba dirigida a mi (( _Ya no podía tratarse de otro testamento, puesto que hace 2 días , el tipo raro que vino a la casa dio lectura a la última voluntad de Anicora; Los padres de Bruin habían heredado la casa; y como favor especial pidió que cuidaran de sus mascotas y , pese a la petición de los padres de Bruin; que me quedara a vivir con ellos, siento que ya no tiene caso permanecer en este lugar_ )), en primera instancia no deseaba saber cuál era el contenido del dichoso sobre; pero paulatinamente el sentimiento de curiosidad terminó por doblegarme _((Ceo que debo parar con esta manea mía de tanta curiosidad, o de lo contrario me traerá problemas en el futuro )),_ así que cogí el abrecartas del escritorio y con mucho cuidado abrí el preciado paquete. Corroborando que efectivamente se trataba de una carta, carta que decía lo siguiente:

* * *

 _ **Día Sin Fecha**_

 _ **Lugar: Donde quiera que te encuentres.**_

 _Querido Cell, si estás leyendo esta carta significa que ya he emprendido ese viaje a ...Bueno sabrá dios cual será el destino de mi atormentada alma le espere del otro lado. Sin embargo debes alejar de tu mente algún sentimiento de tristeza o de culpa, morir es inevitable, ¿Recuerdas que un día te mencione que paulatinamente moriría?, por favor no vayas a olvidarlo Cell (Sin importar bajo qué circunstancias me haya marchado de aquí)._

 _En este repentino ataque de locura o quizá un presentimiento de que mi fin estaría tan cerca...No lo sé, pero no quiero irme sin decirte algunas cosas que por cobardía o estupidez mantuve como un secreto en lo profundo de mi alma, sentimientos que me carcomieron el alma, cosas que en un principio trataba de negarme pero con el transcurso del tiempo se volvieron cada vez más intensos y que hoy finalmente no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo irremediablemente._

 _Espero sepas comprender las razones de mi silencio por todo este tiempo. Pero nunca pensé que en los últimos días de mi amarga existencia tuviera la oportunidad de acariciar el más puro y sublime de los sentimientos; me siento feliz de saber que mi alma y mi corazón no se encontraban del todo marchitos, lo sé, se perfectamente que tu no compartías ese sentimiento conmigo y a pesar de esos largos ratos a solas, acompañados por la quietud en más de una ocasión quise preguntártelo; a lo mejor pensando equivocadamente que en un golpe de suerte me dijeras que si sentías lo mismo que yo...En fin, Cualquier respuesta ahora ya no tiene importancia._

 _Perdóname por no haber sido tan fuerte, debí agarrar todo ese coraje y hacerle frente a mis propios sentimientos. Espero que mis palabras no te sean muy incomodas en estos momentos. Sin embargo escribo estas líneas para hacer de tu entero conocimiento, que no creía en el amor a primera vista...Hasta que te conocí._

 _También discúlpame por todas aquellas ridículas aprensiones de mi parte._

 _Ahora, solo espero que seas feliz de cualquier modo. Yo siempre estaré contigo, mi espíritu te acompañara sin importar donde me encuentres (( si es que otra vida existe más allá de esta )) rezare por ti y esperaré paciente el día en que nos encontremos de nuevo; y no sé, tal vez podemos darnos una oportunidad y así decir aquello que reserve para mi propia alma ...Decirte, cuanto Te amo._

 _ **Atte: Esta loca soñadora que te esperara en la eternidad.**_

* * *

 **-DescuidaAnicora tus palabras no son incomodas para mí, más bien es una sensación extraña; estas son cosas que se encuentran fuera de mi comprensión. Te quise pero no del mismo modo que tu esperabas, fuiste la primer persona que no me miró como un monstruo alguien que tuvo ciega fe en mí y sembró esa semilla dela esperanza en los necios habitantes de este lugar** (( _Me has demostrado que yo...Podía ser algo más que una máquina de matar e incluso si me lo propongo, hacer un sinfín de cosas maravillosas_ )) **La gran pregunta que tengo en este momento es: ¿Qué me queda hacer ahora que te has ido?, me siento como un chiquillo que ha quedado completamente solo en el mundo, lo único que me queda de todo esto es un montón de recuerdos , esta carta y...El diario.** _Junto con esta espantosa soledad; que a pesar de estar Bruin y su familia ...Me siento muy solo, tan perdido.._ _ **.**_

Los funerales de Anicora fueron muy cortos, ella quiso que no hiciéramos "gran cosa" al respecto. Así que después de llevar su cadáver a casa, Roz se encargó de prepararla para su última morada. Su blanquecina piel me recordaba a la nieve que ella me mostró en cientos de libros y fotografías; bellas fotografías de espléndidos parajes que capturó hace años con el lente de una vieja cámara (( _Recuerdo lo mucho que le encantaba la nieve; siempre solía decir que transmitía una sensación inexplicable de paz_ ))

Más allá de nuestro lugar de meditación se halla el cementerio de City-hope, en un enorme y bello mausoleo, dentro de un cofre finamente adornado de caoba es el lugar donde ella ahora descansa para siempre. El día que la dejamos ahí, antes de cerrar el ataúd coloque con mucho cuidado una foto que Bruin me dio para ella, la puse a un costado de su cara (( _Bruin creía que de este modo, ella no nos extrañaría_ )) todos lloraron su muerte, lloraron tan fuerte que incluso aquel día parecía que las montañas y hasta el viento se lamentó también, las hojas de los árboles caían tan despacio ...Era un estampa tan deprimente (( _Todos lloraron; excepto yo, ese día tuve que tragarme algunas lágrimas porque no quiero que los demás se den cuenta que puedo llegar a ser tan vulnerable como ellos. ¿Se supone que los monstruos no lloramos? ¿O si? ))_ Y ahora todos sufrimos con su ausencia; respecto a Bruin, fue muy difícil afrontar la perdida de Anicora, sin embargo debo admitir que fue mi pequeño amigo quien se mantuvo más fuerte de todos nosotros; con un gesto aparentemente sereno por el día; pero al caer la noche la situación daba un giro diferente. En varias ocasiones lo encontré llorando, abrazando al cachorrito que hace meses había llegado junto conmigo (( _No tuve el valor de acercarme contigo y decirte...No sé, simplemente tratar de encontrar alguna palabra para consolarte un poco_ ))

A la semana siguiente las cosas parecían recobrar su "normalidad", tuve unos cuantos ánimos para no abandonar tan pronto este lugar, así que asumí una nueva responsabilidad: atender a los enfermos de esta ciudad, y de ese modo retribuirles un poquito aquella bondad, junto con todas las atenciones que tuvieron con nosotros; todas las tardes después de mis actividades me pasaba el rato sentado en la parte trasera de la casa, pensando en muchas cosas; principalmente en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. De repente con furia estrepitosa un vago recuerdo vino a mi mente ¡La máquina de tiempo de los Brief!. Cuando seguía los pasos de Anicora, estos me llevaron directamente a la corporación cápsula ...Ahí pude escuchar sobre aquel inverosímil artilugio... ¿Volver en el tiempo? No sonaba mala idea. Volver al pasado y convertirme en un ser perfecto. (( _Mi ridículamente exigente, premio de consolación_ )), de pronto Bruin me sacudió por el hombro; tan inmerso me encontraba vagando por mis pensamientos, que no advertí que mi pequeño amigo hacía rato me hablaba.

 **-¡Cell!**

 **-¿Qué pasa Bruin?**

 **-Hay un señor y está preguntando por ti**

 **-¿Un señor?-** Qué raro, yo no conozco a nadie fuera de esta pequeña ciudad.

 **-Descuida no tienes por qué levantarte, me costó mucho trabajo dar contigo muchacho-** _((¡Era aquel médico que días atrás le había salvado la vida!, pero ¿Qué hace él aquí?_ )) **\- Sé que no esperabas que viniera a buscarte hasta este lugar.**

 **-Vaya, es usted...Creí que por lo del otro día...**

 **-Es por eso que estoy aquí, quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida y no solo a mí, también a otros colegas que estaban en peligro. Todos te debemos la vida...Siento mucho lo que sucedió con Anicora, ella fue una buena mujer y gran ejemplo de médico dedicado y entregado a su trabajo.**

 **-Se lo agradezco, significa mucho para mí...Pero no era necesario que hiciera un viaje tan largo solo para venir a darle las gracias a un monstruo.**

 **-¡Jajajajaja!, que cosas dices muchacho. Descuida también venía a ver al alcalde, quiero pedirle que me permita venir a vivir a este sitio, junto con mi familia; hace años que venía pensando en eso.**

 **-Me parece bastante bien la idea, la gente en este lugar es muy amable y la vida ocurre de forma tranquila; bueno si me permite tengo que ir a una parte.**

 **-Ve con dios muchacho.**

Se supone que debería de estar acostumbrado a que la gente no se asuste con mi apariencia, sin embargo me desconcierta el trato tan amable de aquel hombre (( _no es una mala persona, al contrario es bastante agradable y con un aire bastante liviano_ )), sería excelente que viniese a vivir a este lugar...Así me podré marchar con toda tranquilidad sabiendo que mis preciados habitantes de City Hope quedan en buenas manos; es algo que vengo pensando en estos últimos días. Lo único que lamento es dejar a Bruin y su familia. Ellos me agradan mucho, pero es mejor así, ya no deseo encariñarme con más humanos (( _al menos podré consolarme un poco si consigo viajar al pasado y convertirme en un ser perfecto...Espero que me ayude a mitigar un poco esta horrenda sensación de vacío_ )) mi deseo ahora ya no se concentra en proteger a los humanos es mejor que ellos me tengan mucho miedo. Si logro mi objetivo eso es lo que me propondré realizar: Sembrar miedo en sus corazones.

Además, ahora ya no confió en mí mismo; más bien ya no confió en mis instintos (( _Volví a matar y no voy a quedarme sentado tranquilamente esperando a que nuevamente ocurra eso; y aunque se perfectamente que aquello fue obra de la venganza y algo de justicia por mano propia...No pienso tomar riesgos poniendo en peligro latente a todos mis vecinos ))_

Estoy seguro que no pensarías lo mismo que yo, pero si deseas que estas amables personas compartan un futuro esperanzador, tal y como tu deseabas...Es prudente que me marche _.-_ **Ya está decidido, mañana partiré con rumbo a la corporación cápsula en busca de la herramienta que me permita darle un ajuste nuevo a mi vida.**

A la mañana siguiente la luz del alba parecía esconderse de todos nosotros y en especial de mi (( _es como si alguna clase de resentimiento por parte del sol se hiciera presente, resentimiento porque abandonaba este apacible lugar...El primero y quizá el último al que llamaría hogar_ )), en cambio las lluvias del verano se hicieron presente rápidamente (( _Lo siento Anicora con o sin lluvia mi decisión ya estaba tomada_ )), Roz y los demás habitantes no parecían muy complacidos con todo esto. Pero en el fondo trataban de entender lo amargo de la situación y toda esa lucha interna en contra de mí mismo.

 **-Descuiden antes de marcharme debo arreglar algunas cosas, no puedo permitir que esos tipos del gobierno sigan aprovechándose de la situación tan grave de los demás...Les pido perdón a todos por lo egoísta de mi resolución; también agradecerles cada una de sus atenciones y el cálido trato que recibí por parte de todos, haciéndome sentir como uno más de ustedes-** El alcalde puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo:

 **-Te debemos más gratitud a ti y también a la Dra, por todo el bien que han traído a este lugar, entiendo lo difícil que es para ti lidiar con su ausencia...Si en determinado caso te arrepientes sabes que aquí no solo tienes amigos...Tienes una familia que te esperara con los brazos**

 **-Gracias alcalde. Y gracias a todos por su amabilidad**

 **-Cell, te voy a extrañar.**

 **-Y yo a ti amiguito-** Esa fue una despedida bastante triste; con lo de Anicora bastante reciente y el ambiente gris con las suaves gotas de lluvia; gotas que lavaron las lágrimas de mis queridos habitantes de City Hope (( _Nunca los olvidare; adiós amigos míos, a mi hogar...Y finalmente adiós a ti Anicora; o ¿quizá sea un hasta luego?, en fin nadie puede predecir lo que pasara_ ))


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI. La resolución.**

 _ **A veces lo más difícil es seguir adelante solo, ¿es posible comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar?, en otro tiempo y en otra distancia...**_

* * *

La lluvia decidió no acompañar mi camino al encontrarme a una distancia considerablemente lejos de City Hope (( _debo admitir que esta despedida me causaba mucha tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo me tranquilizo que el buen doctor se pudo establecer junto con su familia en ese lugar; Discúlpame Anicora por no despedirme de ti hubiera sido más difícil para mí abandonar la ciudad_ )) Apenas al voltear la vista hacia atrás puedo distinguir la pequeña calzada que atraviesa los arbustos de zarzamoras, ver aquellas dos cosas consiguieron sacarme una sonrisa y un grato recuerdo (( _Mi llegada a este lugar, la fascinación que me causó ver todos esos arbustos, y la sensación placentera que me provocó el probar una zarzamora por primera vez_ ))

 **-** _ **Que seas muy feliz Cell**_ **\- ¡Eh! ...Esa voz; creo que ya estoy comenzando a imaginar cosas o tal vez no.-** Anicora siempre dijo que la muerte encerraba muchos enigmas; sobre todo aquellos que corresponden a tratar de dar una explicación a lo que se encuentra del "otro lado"

Tarde no más de 1 semana en llegar al centro del gobierno y ahí nuevamente se suscitó un terrible baño de sangre (( _Todos aquellos miserables corruptos fueron devorados vivos por mí; licuando lentamente sus entrañas. Para ser sincero, debo admitir que esta situación me sienta bastante bien ya que debo coger la mayor cantidad de energía posible para garantizar mi triunfo; no sé a qué atenerme cuando me tope de frente con el hijo de la dueña de la corporación cápsula...Tratándose del hijo del guerrero Vegeta, debo asumir que no se trata de un rival común y corriente_ )) Tal como había pensado días atrás, mi instinto asesino y depredador volvía a florecer con bastante naturalidad. Me sentía nuevamente poderoso y paulatinamente comencé a despojarme de aquellas "Buenas" acciones que Anicora me había enseñado, ahora solo deseaba matarlos a todos ellos ¡DESTRUIR!, ¡MATAR a cualquiera que se me pusiera en frente !. Considere que mi grata experiencia me serviría también para prepararme para visualizar de cierta forma el horror que causaría una vez me encuentre en el pasado.

Tras terminar mi suculento banquete me dispuse a realizar la segunda etapa de mi macabro plan, así que tome el camino más corto que indicaba un mapa para llegar a la casa de los Brief **. Realmente me sentía confundido sobre el asunto; es decir, no sé si me sentía capaz de arrebatarles la vida a esas personas, ya que fueron en vida buenos amigos de ella, otro problema fue haber confiado en un estúpido mapa** (( _lo único que había conseguido fue alejarme aún más del camino, ¡maldición¡_ )),sin embargo con un poco de ayuda de los señalamientos junto con los enormes conocimientos que Anicora amablemente me regaló pude retomar mi rumbo; hasta que finalmente al pasar por cierta ciudad de la cual he olvidado su nombre, me hice con un nuevo mapa. Mi viaje se convirtió en una especie de "jugueteo"; franqueaba por alguna ciudad y comía tantos humanos como pudiera o incluso hasta sentirme completamente satisfecho; dejando tras de mí un rastro de prendas rasgadas, enormes manchones de sangre y cientos de casquillos de distintas armas dispersas por doquier. Gracias a mi nuevo y macabro pasatiempo fue como pude hacer de mi recorrido un viaje más amenizante.

Otra semana más transcurrió antes de llegar al centro de la capital donde se haya la corporación capsula, de ahora en adelante es jugarse el todo por el nada...Casi lo olvido debo ser muy cuidadoso de no matar o herir a esos humanos (( _al final opte por perdonarles la vida_ , _solo por el respeto hacia la memoria de Anicora; aquellos dos fueron personas valiosas para ella...Esta será la última acción bastante considerada plagada de respeto y misericordia que tendré por los humanos_ )) con cada paso miles de dudas surgían en mi mente y la ansiedad comenzaba a tomar posesión de mi cordura; entonces pensé: (( _¿Estoy realmente preparado para afrontar de nuevo una situación similar?, ¿Estoy preparado para enfrentar alguna situación inesperada al llegar al pasado? ¿Estoy realmente preparado para contemplar aquella inquietante posibilidad de...? Volverla a ver y además de eso, bajo qué condiciones ¿y de ser así, seré capaz de arrebatarle la vida?_ )), no lo sé. Mi instinto de sobrevivencia rápidamente me empujo con fuerza a realizarlo; así que no lo dude ni un segundo y me dirigí a la parte trasera de corporación cápsula en busca de aquella máquina del tiempo.

Todo fue en un "justo a tiempo", ese chico llamado Trunks tenía todo listo para viajar en el tiempo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me lance directamente hacia el (( _Esto desgraciadamente termino mal para el pobre chico...No tenía la intención de terminar con su vida pero él me había visto y no tuve más remedio que hacerlo_ ))

 **-¡Demonios! Soy muy grande para caber en este diminuto artefacto** \- No, no estaba dispuesto a que se arruinara mi viaje, y menos por un absurdo "Detallito" como ese; así que rápidamente me las arregle para hacerme pequeño (( _Del tamaño de un huevo_ )), antes de quedar en el estado de huevo sin pensarlo presione el botón y de ahí no supe nada más. Lamento lo que encontrara la madre del chico pero no podía darme el lujo de que el jovencito permaneciera con vida, avisara a su madre que alguien hurto el preciado aparato del tiempo, lo cual significaría que se construya una segunda máquina y con esa fueran a detenerme.

Cuando salí del breve letargo no pude identificar el lugar donde me encontraba (( _¿Realmente había conseguido viajar al pasado? )),_ por ahora no puedo hacer nada más, solo sumergirme bajo tierra y esperar...Esperar 4 años (( _Menos mal que solo son 4 y no más de 20, ya había esperado muchos años para lograr mi meta inicial...Así que no me costaba realizar una "Breve" prórroga a mis objetivos_ ))

* * *

 **El sueño en medio del infierno**

Cuatro años entre sueños, pesadillas y los infernales pensamientos en mi retorcida mente, viendo caras...Muchas caras de aquellos a quien había arrebatado la vida.

Sin embargo pocas veces tenía sueños bastante plácidos donde una blanca y tersa mano de largos y finos dedos tomaba la mía. Puede sonar una locura pero un par de meses antes de salir de la tierra escuchaba entre sueños una voz dulce...Era la canción de un ángel ¡Su voz!, en más de una ocasión me vi tentado a salir de mi oscuro escondrijo y averiguar si aquella voz era real o una cruel jugarreta de mi mente.

(( ¡ _Por fin_! _Mi rostro ve los brillantes y ardientes rayos de sol y me encuentro bastante preparado para salir de mi coraza, me siento tan feliz...Y también tan hambriento_ )) **-Maldición, sí que esto fue muy incómodo, los gusanos del fondo de la tierra serán muy nutritivos pero su sabor no se compara con las zarzamoras, bien ahora debo irme de este lugar porque si alguien me descubre estaré en serios problemas. ¿Me pregunto qué año será?..¡Diablos no debo olvidar el diario y el guardapelo!**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII El ángel de medio día.**

 _ **Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el afecto. Puedes sentir afecto sin pasión, pero está siempre estará presente enfrente del amor. Incluso si se trata de la misma flor, la fragancia que despide no será la misma de un día para otro. Tampoco la sensación que te produce al olerla**_

* * *

 _ **Dandelion City 12:00 PM**_

 _Hace un par de horas en el pueblo de Ginger se dio lugar un extraño fenómeno: Todos sus habitantes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dicho evento es algo que no puede ser ignorado por ningún motivo, los periódicos trabajaron a marchas forzadas en sus imprentas para avisar a la brevedad posible del peligro que estaba acechando, un peligro desconocido, alguna fuerza malvada e invisible que mataba a la gente sin dejar rastro alguno de sangre. Solo un montón de casquillos vacíos, pedazos de ventanas, vehículos chocados...Y miles de prendas de vestir tiradas por todas partes. Incluso aquellos reporteros que se dieron a la tarea de investigar e informar a todo el mundo fueron víctimas de aquel extraño fenómeno._

La locura, el nerviosismo y la paranoia son el plato fuerte para hoy.

 **-Ejem¡...¿Disculpe señora va a comprarme el diario o no?**

 **-¡Señora! ¿Me has dicho señora?, vaya que chiquillo tan imprudente, ¿Es que acaso ya no enseñan buenos modales a los críos de hoy en día?, toma el dinero guarda el cambio y ahora desaparece de mi vista mocoso atolondrado.**

Parece ser que las malas noticias no han llegado a todo el público, hay montones de personas despreocupadas deambulando por las calles, es imposible poder caminar entre tanta gente alrededor. Si aquella nube de muerte se le ocurriera transitar por este lugar es seguro que entre tanto pánico habría más víctimas por aplastamiento que por el mismo fenómeno en sí.

 **-¡Hey tú! , ¿Estas ciega o que te pasa?**

 **-¡Pero si tú eres quien va leyendo ese periódico sin prestar atención al rededor!**

 **-¿Acaso quieres pleito, o qué?**

 **-¡Estás loca!, demonios que gente tan violenta y neurótica hay suelta por las calles.**

Otra chica se acerca para evitar que el pleito se haga mayor y termine una desgracia para alguna de las dos mujeres; aun así ambas mujeres continúan mirándose con una actitud retadora.

 **-¡Hey!, será mejor que no vayas a provocar un pleito, hemos venido a divertirnos un poco y no quiero que esto termine con mi mejor amiga tras las rejas por revoltosa.-** La otra chica mira fijamente a su amiga, y decide que lo mejor es alejarse de los problemas

 **-Lo siento Tara, pero fue la señora de allá fue la que comenzó el pleito.**

 **-¿Me has llamado señora, pedazo de subnormal?**

 **-Pues, si...**

 **-¡Te vas a enterar ahora mismo!...**.

Un gran estremecimiento en ambas mujeres les obliga a detener su acalorada conversación _Conversación que hubiera terminado seguramente en golpes de no ser por eso_ ; cosa rara del destino porque únicamente ellas dos pudieron sentir una especie de presencia, una presencia levemente poderosa; pero que irradiaba una sensación extraña...Algo de maldad entremezclada con odio y un toque de tristeza. Ninguna de ellas podía dar crédito a esa perturbadora sensación que estaban palpando. En medio de todo el tumulto y bullicio de la gente que pasaba, un pequeño silencio se hizo presente; dando esa sensación de que el tiempo corría más lento en ese espacio en específico

 **-¡¿Que...qué diablos es eso?!** (( _¿Qué demonios significa eso, hay una presencia muy enorme, considerablemente peligrosa y muy maligna que proviene de aquella dirección?_ )) **Por tu cara puedo ver que tú también sientes eso.**

 **-¿Qué significa eso?, ¿qué es este enorme estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo?...Si, puedo sentirlo, creí que estaba loca o algo así pero no sé qué es esto. Es algo muy grande; puedo sentir como esa extraña atmósfera estuviera a punto de colapsarse sobre mi...¡Tara!...¿Puedes sentirlo?-** La otra joven, al parecer no podía sentir ninguna presencia, observaba con bastante curiosidad como aquellas otras dos mujeres hacían gestos extraños; gestos llenos de espanto combinados con asombro.

 **-No, lo siento amiga no puedo sentir nada a lo mejor es su imaginación. Las dos estaban muy tensas, debe ser eso.**

 **-¡Estas equivocada!, hay algo que no me gusta...Sera mejor que vuelvan a casa si es que no quieren morir.-** La mujer se aleja en dirección contraria y se pierde poco a poco entre la gente, mientras las otras dos chicas quedan de pie.

Una de las 2 mujeres se queda pensativa , y murmurando para sí misma dijo- _ **¿Que es este extraño calosfrío?, sabía que esta sensación de ansiedad e intranquilidad que he tenido desde la mañana significaba algo...¿pero qué?. Siento...Vaya es extraño describir lo que siento son muchas cosas. Creo que deberíamos...**_

 **-Amiga ¿estás bien?, tienes un semblante muy extraño y te has puesto muy pálida ¿ocurre algo malo?**

 **-¡Ah!...¿Decías?...Creo que hay mucha gente, ¿quieres que vayamos de todos modos o prefieres que cambiemos de ruta?**

- **Está bien así; me muero por probar esas malteadas** **en el centro comercial**

 **-¡Bien, a darnos prisa entonces!** (( _Maldición, lo he vuelto a hacer, realmente no entiendo cómo es que hago ese tipo de cosas raras la mayoría del tiempo, será mejor me olvidé del asunto por el día de hoy, no quiero que Tara note que estoy muy nerviosa; eso podría asustarla ))_

* * *

 **Condado de Nettle** _ **(a escasos kilómetros de Dandelion City). 12:30 PM**_

Por un pelo que me he salvado; de haber demorado un minuto más aquellos tipos me hubieran encontrado y entonces, adiós a todos mis planes y esfuerzos. Fue realmente una fortuna poder encontrar este callejón; aunque también no fue tanta buena suerte debido a que este pasaje conduce directamente a un bosque (( _No me gustan esos lugares, son excesivamente alegres y coloridos; además me traen recuerdos poco gratos...Tristes recuerdos ))_ , lo único que puedo hacer mientras es observar desde la distancia como este par de imbéciles tratan de buscarme. Ah; pobrecitos ilusos si supieran que estoy más cerca de lo que creen, incluso me atrevería a decir que ahora creen que ya me he ido lejos, y probablemente me encuentre en este momento a kilómetros; muchísimos kilómetros fuera de su alcance (( _No doy crédito a lo que veo, siendo dos son tan idiotas como si fueran uno solo, sin embargo encuentro esta situación mucho muy divertida. Se ha tornado en un juego bastante absurdo del gato y el ratón ))_ - **Eso me pasa por farfullar estupideces enfrente de Piccolo, ¡Ah claro, seguro fue buena idea!, sueltale la informacion a ese infeliz...Sera buena idea; prometo no volver a precipitarme de nuevo.**

- **¡Demonios!, ese maldito de Cell se nos volvió a escapar** -(( _En cuanto le ponga las manos encima lo mataré, ese miserable se la pasa jugando con nosotros y nuestra paciencia...Debemos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario )) ..._

 **-Mire señor Piccolo el rastro todavía sigue fresco, la comida de las pobres personas aún está caliente; es probable que ese monstruo no ande muy lejos de aquí pero será complicado adivinar hacia qué lado ha partido. Ir hacia el lado equivocado podría costar más vidas inocentes; lo mejor por ahora es no separarnos para que no vaya a cogernos desprevenidos.**

 **-Tienes razón Trunks significa que podría estar cerca de este lugar, mmmm veamos; el pueblo que nos queda próximo se encuentra hacia el oeste, lo más lógico es que ese maldito haya ido en aquella dirección, ya que tardaría el doble de tiempo si decide ir atravesando ese espeso bosque. Además con las prisas que tiene de absorber la energía de los seres humanos. Si es lo correcto... ¡Vamos!**

 _(( Por fin...Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme; pero debo ser muy cauteloso ya que mi objetivo ahora es absorber grandes cantidades de energía para después fusionarme con los androides 17 y 18)) -_ **Esto realmente estuvo muy , pero muy cerca...Sin embargo**. **Aun debo averiguar algunas otras cosas más, o será mejor que las deje para cuando sea un ser perfecto**. **Lo que importa en estos momentos es darme prisa, o de lo contrario haber venido a esta época y todos los esfuerzos que hice para conseguirlo, se irán a la basura. Ahora que mis dos perseguidores se han ido y podré tranquilamente continuar mi camino; aunque es inevitable pensar que...-** _(( La situación comienza a ser realmente estresante para mí, ¡Debo darme prisa, absorberé la energía de las grandes ciudades, los pueblos pequeños no me sirven de gran cosa ahora!, la siguiente parada se encuentra en Dandelion City¡ ))_ **-HAHAHAHAHAHA...Creo que no debo reírme tan fuerte ya que ese imbécil nameku tiene odios de perro y podría escucharme.**

Una gran vereda se abre a espaldas de este callejón, el follaje es bastante espeso...Esto me servirá perfectamente como camuflaje, ahora que me he quitado a ese par de estúpidos estorbos de encima, seguiré por aquí; en dirección contraria. Aunque debo señalar que no me es un beneplácito caminar por este paraje. - **¡Demonios!, ¿Porque tenía que cortar camino por este sitio tan horrendo?, ODIO y ABORREZCO ir por este tipo de lugares, me resulta muy incómodo caminar por sitios como este, la maleza excesiva es molesta y uno puede perderse con facilidad...Además me traen muchos malos recuerdos; tristes y amargos recuerdos de...** \- (( _Ahora, con la inquietante tranquilidad del lugar me pongo a pensar muchas cosas, cosas sobre aquella mujer...¿Podre verla?¿Cómo lucirá ? ))_ - **¿Me pregunto si tendrá el mismo carácter de siempre?, y sobre todo ¿Reaccionara del mismo modo que aquella otra?...** \- No, creo que no debo pensar en eso sin embargo al pasar ese tema por mi mente una especie de ansiedad y extraño nerviosismo se está apoderando de mí, solo espero que las cosas no cambien dramáticamente como ha venido sucediendo hasta ahora; el simple hecho de saber que Goku se encuentra con vida y que Trunks también ya es bastante (( _olvide lo más importante, las ciudades aún se conservan de pie, lo cual quiere decir que 17 y 18 tienen una personalidad totalmente distinta a los androides de la época que conozco; según las páginas del diario de Anicora menciona que precisamente en estas fechas este par de locos comenzaron con las grandes masacres de personas ))_ - **Ufff¡ , sí que hace calor, ella no exagero cuando describió lo acalorado de este día...¡ACASO ESTE MALDITO BOSQUE NUNCA TIENE FINAL!, estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia y...¡QUE BIEN! Una ciudad debe ser Dandelion City ..¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí una población de más de 10000 habitantes?, sin contar a los pobres incautos que se encuentran de paso por el sitio...Que lastima por todos ellos. ¡DISFRUTEN SU ULTIMO DIA, SU ÚLTIMO ALMUERZO!, ya que hoy se convertirán en mi comida.**

* * *

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE DANDELION CITY**

Mientras dejamos a Cell complicarse la vida con sus asuntos, regresamos con las 2 chicas que estaban a escasos metros... _Cell debería empezar a ser un poco más_ _discreto con su risa_ , entre el mar de gente que se encuentra en aquel sitio; un momento de paz y tranquilidad se ha roto al oírse una macabra risa que provenía de lejos

 **-OEEEE Amiga espera por favor ¿escuchaste eso?**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Mucho alboroto a lo lejos, gritos de gente y algunas armas de fuego**

 **-No Tara, ¿Cómo crees? seguramente es el alboroto de algún aparato de televisión...Recuerda que este es un centro comercial y el día de hoy está muy abarrotado de gente...** (( _Sin embargo no debo olvidar aquel estremecimiento de hace unas horas ))_

 **-¡Imposible!, vayámonos mejor de aquí ¿quieres?**

De repente, una clase de pensamiento extraño pasaba en varias ocasiones por la mente de una de estas chicas, un pensamiento tan melancólico que decía una y otra vez lo siguiente:" _Un momento es cuestión de tomar siquiera un segundo al tiempo para que pueda lograrlo y de repente por obra de la casualidad pueda encontrarte_ _"_ **-** (( _¿Qué demonios está pasando, qué significa esa voz en mi cabeza? ¿Me he vuelto loca quizá? ¿Por qué percibo una enorme energía plagada de un sentimiento enorme de tristeza, ansiedad? ¿Por qué de repente tengo la necesidad de permanecer en este sitio? ))_ **...Tara**

 **-¿Ocurre algo malo? Hay amiga no me veas con esa cara, te has puesto pálida de repente ¿Te duele algo?**

 **-No...No es eso** _((_ ¿ _Por qué me cuesta trabajo respirar_? )) - **hay algo que me está obligando a quedarme en este lugar ¿Dime, te ha pasado alguna vez?**

 **-¡Por dios no digas esa clase de bromas me estoy muriendo del miedo, los gritos se oyen cada vez más cerca! además ¡Qué demonios significa eso! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **-Tara ¡CORRE a esconderte!-** ¿Esconderse?, a ¿donde?, es obvio que no hay lugar donde ambas chica s puedan ocultarse.

 **-Ni de broma no voy a dejar que mi amiga sea devorada por ese monstruo, así que corramos las dos.**

 **-¡Carajo Tara VETE!, si alguna de las dos se salva al menos que avise a la familia de la otra para advertirles y se salven al menos mis familiares, eres más pequeña que yo y puedes esconderte en cualquier lugar.**

 **\- ¿A dónde creen que van pequeños bocadillos?**

 **-Permanece detrás de mí y cuando te diga corre, lo haces...No te preocupes yo estaré bien.**

 **-Pero ya te dije, no pienso dejarte aquí para que te maten.**

 **-¡Tara!, escucha. Vete de aquí**

 **-¡De ninguna manera, Anicora!, no pienso abandonar a mi mejor amiga a que te coma el monstruo y...**

 **-¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!, ¡Tu, mujer! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Ha dicho que te llamas Anicora?-** Las manos de Cell entorpecieron por completo, rápidamente sacó el guardapelo que contenía una foto de su vieja amiga cuando joven...Y grande fue su sorpresa al cerciorarse que se trataba de la misma persona...¡Era ella!, y se encontraba parada delante de Cell...Con vida nuevamente.

 **-Qué tipo tan mas maleducado, al menos trátame con un poco más de respeto soy una dama...Una dama a punto de morirse pero sigo siendo una dama incluso aunque me mates.-** Y estaba ahí parada frente a él con una serenidad inquietante, era aquella misma pero a la vez era otra mujer (( _Ella era la misma rosa pero con otro aroma, otros pétalos ))_ , pensó Cell; entonces ocurrió: El corazón le dio un vuelco violento precipitándose con fuerza contra su pecho, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y en ese preciso instante ya no pudo apartar sus ojos de los suyos. (( _¡Maldición quería decirle algo pero mis labios enmudecieron!...Ella asomo una leve mueca. Estaba sonriendo ))_ \- Pensó retóricamente. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de hablar con ella, de decirle que se alegraba de verla de nuevo...Con vida; nada ocurrió, y lo único que pudo hacer fue contemplarla en silencio. **-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?-** Interrumpió ella, justo antes de que Cell pronunciara palabra alguna, una palabra o frase que quizá delataría el extraño milagro que estaba ocurriendo; una cosa que no a menudo ocurre. Un enamoramiento, pero a segunda vista.

 **-No digas estupideces mujer**...(( _Precisamente esto era lo que yo QUERÍA evitar a toda costa ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer en este lugar, en este día? ¿Por qué estás provocando ese sentimiento de insistencia en no parar de mirarte? ¡Detente, deja de mirarme de esa forma! Deja de sonreírme... ¿Sabes algo? Olvídalo, quédate en silencio clavándome esa dulce mirada, pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado)) -_ Cell, no podía controlar la gama de sentimientos que florecían de repente, uno tras otro fueron escapando; causándole una infinita confusión, su corazón y pensamientos habían orquestado un extravagante coro que formaba parte a la vez de una sinfonía ¡La más dulce!, ¡Sí!, eso era amor. Pero aun el pobre y confundido Cell no sabía cómo nombrar a toda esa explosión que comenzó justamente al escuchar el nombre y justo al verla directamente a los ojos. Aquella sonrisa picaresca le había noqueado de manera estrepitosa la razón. _ **-**_ **¿Qué te causa tanta risa?** –Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y evitar tartamudear y lo más firmemente posible la hizo callar **-¡Silencio mujer!, No creas que no sé qué intentas distraerme...¿Por qué no corres como todo el mundo acaso no te das cuenta que estuve a punto de matarte?...¡Que estoy a punto de matarte!** (( _En realidad no sabía lo que haría o cómo habría de actuar al encontrarte; pero el contemplarte así, repleta de dulzura me hizo sentir más tranquilo y decidí no hacerlo...Sin embargo a pesar de ser la Anicora que conocí hace tiempo atrás en el futuro, suena raro eso. En fin, he notado algo diferente en ella y no es su lozanía ni belleza ¿Belleza?, si esa belleza que es casi celestial. Es aquella pero al mismo tiempo es diferente, es otra. Su semblante es más alegre, más inocente ))_

Mirarle así le produjo una enorme ternura, es algo que nunca había sentido en la vida, antes tuvo esa convicción de protegerla y cuidarla por ese cariño que en él despertó, era un sentimiento de enorme gratitud. Pero ahora había algo nuevo, totalmente desconocido para él y pensó- (( _¿Por qué de repente tengo esa desesperación por tenerla?_ , _deseo mantenerla cerca de mí_ ; _no como antes ¿Por qué tengo ganas de besarla? ¿BESARLA? ))_ , aquello no se trataba de un repentino ataque de pasión y mucho menos lujuria.

 **-No importa si corro ¿sabes? De todos modos has decidido asesinarme, algún día tenía que pasar ya fueras tu o cualquier otro maldito loco suelto por ahí ¿entiendes?, sin embargo hay algo que deseo pedirte. -** Al escuchar estas palabras Cell se irguió y con mucho esfuerzo trato de dar una impresión amenazante, trago más de una vez saliva antes de contestarle la miró de nuevo.

 **-Espera, déjame adivinar ¿Tú quieres que no lastime a los animales y a tu familia y de paso a la chica ratón que estaba contigo hace un momento?-** (( _Rayos, no lo hagas de nuevo mujer no claves esa mirada dulce hacia mí ))_ Parece una de esas situaciones propias de las novelas de ficción, incluso el tiempo parece que se ha congelado, el mundo simplemente pasó a segundo plano y solo eran ellos dos parados frente a frente y entre todo ese silencio, Cell solo podía escuchar algo...Los golpes violentos que daba su corazón...Sin embargo también podía escuchar los latidos de su pecho; percatándose de la serenidad de los mismos- (( _¿Significa que no me teme? Y si no me teme...¿Entonces ella podría?_ _¿Qué demonios se me cruzó por la cabeza? ))_ ,su actitud despreocupada se vino abajo al pensar en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera sentir algún día lo mismo por él; de entrada el que ella no tuviera miedo de su apariencia, constituyó, de cierto modo una pequeña victoria para Cell **–No servirán tus súplicas, nada de lo que hagas será de utilidad para que yo acceda ante algún capricho tuyo ¿Entiendes?**

 **-No es un capricho ¿sabes?, preocuparse por aquellos a quienes amas no es cosa de capricho, quizá no lo entiendes, dime ¿No has llorado por perder a alguien?, ¿No has sentido como tu mundo se desmorona por eso?**

 **-Sí, pero tampoco puedes entender porque estoy haciendo esto.-** Ambos se quedaron en silencio, incomodo silencio.

 **-¿Te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo?, mira Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio de eso, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que tú me pidas-** **Cell solo la miro anonadado, puedo sentir en ese momento como la sangre le subía a la cabeza apresuradamente** _(( ¿Está loca? ¿Lo que yo quiera? No puedo hacer eso apenas acabo de conocerla...Bueno de encontrarme nuevamente con ella, no sé qué tanta sea la diferencia de una y otra. Debo admitir que este ofrecimiento me dejo completamente perplejo_ **;** _le tengo un cariño enorme y mucho respeto a la Anicora de mi tiempo y sin importar que esta me hubiera confesado cuanto me amaba no habría aceptado...Pero esta me hace un ofrecimiento de ese calibre, así, a la ligera y ¿estoy pensando en aceptar? ))_

A pesar de lo enamorado que Cell estaba, de ningún modo iba a permitir...O quizá sí. No podemos saber del todo lo que un hombre enamorado puede estar pensando en una situación así. Y , para tatar de espantarse ideas descabelladas tosió varias veces, lo cual pareció funcionar **-¡Espera!, vas muy rápido apenas te conozco y me estás haciendo propuestas indecorosas ¿Qué clase de mentalidad se cargan las mujeres de esta época?, al menos deja que te lleve a cenar, salimos un par de noches a donde quieras. Tengamos una sesión de abrazos y besos ¿No crees que sea mejor comenzar todo con un orden adecuado?, eres muy hermosa y créeme que esto me halaga mucho. Descuida haré lo que me pides...Pero date tiempo para conocerme antes de dar ese paso conmigo ¿Quieres?**

 **-Ehhhh...oye no espera yo no hablaba de eso decía que yo puedo darte un masaje en los pies, invitarte una soda o un café si quieres incluso darte todo lo que tengo en la cartera...Gracias por lo de hermosa, sin embargo no quiero que tomes esto como una queja de mi parte. Seria horrible morir a estas alturas de la vida sin haberme casado o...Olvídalo son puras tonterías-** ¿Así que todo se trataba de una malinterpretación de su parte?; trato de esconder la vergüenza en cualquier rincón, incluso debajo de los cimientos del edificio - (( _bueno ahora si pensara que soy un degenerado. No puedo dejar de mirarla y sentir algo extraño; una sensación de tibieza en mi pecho, no puedo evitar sentir ternura al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse por mi cumplido; que bueno, más que un cumplido fue la verdad escapándose de mis labios, junto con otras idioteces ))_ **\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?. Disculpa de seguro te estoy aburriendo con mis quejas de mujer.**

 **-No es eso...Será mejor que te marches; iré al otro lado de la ciudad, supongo que ¿tu casa está cerca de aquí? ¿O es que acaso tú vives en esta ciudad?**

 **-Así es. Mi casa queda a unos cuantos kilómetros de este centro comercial**

Con bastante alivio Cell emitió un hondo suspiro; es de suponerse que aquella expresión también se debe a que pudo obtener un dato importante: Donde poder localizarla en un futuro **\- Bien Anicora puedes marcharte** (( _Será mejor dejarlo así por el momento, cuando sea un ser perfecto será la ocasión indicada para que vuelva a estar ante su presencia, mis pensamientos no están siendo muy claros y temo hacer o decir alguna otra estupidez en su cara ))_ -Ella no dijo nada solo se quedó de pie frente a Cell, como tratando de decirle algo **\- ¿No quieres irte o que pasa, porque me miras de ese modo?, descuida te prometo que no tocaré esta ciudad.**

 **-Está bien, solo iré por mi amiga y nos marcharemos de aquí –** (( _Definitivamente, ella es muy considerada son bastantes los cambios que veo respecto, esta nueva Anicora carece de esa aura de mujer segura e independiente. Le veo mucho más frágil, esperando a que llegue alguien y cuide de ella ))_. Y bueno siendo las cosas de este modo ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no habría de ser él quien la protegiese, quien la mantenga a salvo? Incluso hasta los ángeles deben ser cuidados de vez en cuando, pensaba al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de sonreír al mirarla **– Te lo agradezco mucho...¿Por cierto no se tu nombre?**

 **-Mi nombre es lo de menos, será mejor que te vayas. Si permaneces conmigo correrás peligro.**

 **-¿Peligro?, pero tu dijiste que no vas a matarme así que puedo sentirme segura. A lo mejor y suena esto a disparate pero me siento segura estando tu aquí, es una sensación de tranquilidad, de confianza. Así que bueno si vamos a frecuentarnos mucho de ahora en adelante es mejor presentarnos adecuadamente ¿no crees?-** Ella tomó su mano y la balanceaba con suavidad de arriba abajo mientras se presentaba, así con esa inocencia y candidez...Aquella mano que muchas veces Cell había visualizado en sueños correspondía sin lugar a dudas a ella; seguían siendo manos frías pero muy suaves y mientras hablaba muchas cosas ambos no dejaban de proyectar dulces gestos. (( _¡Sí!, memorizar cada cosa que le gustaba eso quiero hacer, y repentinamente se me ocurrió regalarle un bonito presente la próxima vez que la vea; unos chocolates quizá ))_.- **Vaya, tienes unas manos muy grandes, me gustan mucho las manos grandes con dedos agradables. Son como las manos de un músico o un médico.**

 **Al escuchar eso, el quedo muy asombrado. De cierto modo, tenía razón...De cierto modo Cell era médico, nuevamente agarrando mucho aire un suspiro se escapó de su pecho- Anicora, yo...-** (( _todas las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta_ )) **\- Márchate ahora o no me haré responsable de mis actos. Debo admitir que no esperaba esto, no esperaba que me pusieras nervioso. No esperaba que me gustaras tanto, vete antes de que no pueda controlarme más...**

 **-Entonces, si eres un pervertido-** Solamente dijo eso y no paraba de mirarlo sorprendida, se recriminaba muchas veces en su mente el por qué había dicho eso...Sobre todo ¿Por qué dijo que le gustaba tanto?, se preguntó si ¿Acaso no pudo explicarle mejor que se marchara o esos tipos vendrían y por tanto su vida correría peligro si se llegara a encontrar en medio de una batalla?, en cambio tuvo que decir que no podría controlar sus actos; o más bien que no estaba tan seguro de lo que pasaría si ella continuara en su presencia iluminándole el día, con su cándida aura **–Bueno debo admitir que para ser un pervertido te ves lindo. Jejejejeje, lo siento es una broma; eres demasiado dulce para ser un depravado, yo...Gracias.**

 **-¿Qué?, Yo...Yo no estoy sonrojado ¡Te equivocas mujer! Y... y ahora vete o de verdad me portare como uno -** _((_ _¡Mierda!...Lo hice de nuevo ))_ **– Diablos mujer márchate de una vez.-** **Y vaya que si estaba sonrojado, era la primera vez que una mujer lo ponía así de nervioso...La primera vez que se enamoraba.**

 **-Está bien...Al parecer el problema es que yo estoy comenzando a ser una molestia para ti**

Cell sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de esa situación, más bien no quería ponerla en un grave riesgo, no obstante sus palabras habían llegado equivocadamente hacia ella; entonces vio como aquella luminiscencia en sus ojos de repente se apagaba, de cierto modo la había lastimado y una culpa...Terrible culpa lo invadió por completo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cielo oscureció y todo se tornó en un ambiente nublado (( _Fue como si toda la pena del mundo se hubiera concentrado en su mirada, y yo tuve la culpa_ )). Cell no estaba dispuesto dejar las cosas en un horrible malentendido y trato de explicar nuevamente lo grave de la situación **-Créeme, no es lo que tú piensas. Si continúas más tiempo en este lugar estarás pronto expuesta a un grave peligro y juro que por mi mano jamás saldrás herida. Perdóname no era mi intención causarte semejante angustia. En estos momentos algo pasa conmigo, algo que incluso ninguno de nosotros dos podría explicar en este instante... -** Nada, ella no dijo absolutamente nada, solamente solo se aproximó sigilosamente, sin darle tiempo de comprender los hechos o de reaccionar siquiera, y en aquel momento, ella se aferró con fuerza a su ser en un tibio abrazo, uno que no solo rodeaba su figura; también su espíritu. Fue extraño pero magnífico a la vez de repente toda esa dulzura terminó por ahogar cada miedo, duda; todo el dolor que ambos habían experimentado en el pasado quedó ahí...Atrás, lejos del alcance de los dos. Un simple abrazo es capaz de hacer sentir poderoso, ¡Fuerte y valiente! A cualquiera, y Cell no era la excepción; en un acto de instinto él también se enganchó a su silueta; por un lado podía sentirse con un cierto aire victorioso, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió vulnerable...Desarmado por aquella tibieza que nacía de su pecho y terminó por recorrer todo su organismo; tibieza que pronto se tornó en llamarada, la cual le hizo tomar la resolución de proteger y entregarse por completo a aquella frágil criatura que se encontraba ahora mismo entre sus brazos. **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** Le preguntó con un tono muy suave, mientras comenzaba a pasear sus dedos por la cabellera de ella.

 **-No lo sé, de repente solo lo hice. A veces no hay explicación ni respuesta a muchas preguntas y las cosas solo ocurren porque sí. O quizá la respuesta vendrá después ¿Acaso te hice sentir incómodo?**

 **-No, quédate así por favor-** (( _Quédate para siempre así conmigo ¿Aceptas?_ )) Miles de pensamientos dulces se hicieron presentes, uno detrás de otro y a medida que los segundos daban su marcha, el sentía como de cierto modo se encontraba protegiéndola con ese abrazo, por lo frágil de su figura, el aroma tan dulce de su cabello...Odiaba admitirlo pero terminó por aceptar lo irremediablemente enamorado que estaba; fue entonces cuando dijo. **–Cell...Ese es mi nombre.**

 **-Es lindo, oye Cell ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión y no me mataste?, estaba claro que lo harías**

 **-De haberlo hecho me hubiera arrepentido toda la vida**

 **-¿Por qué?, lo siento estoy preguntando muchas cosas**

 **-No importa; veras... –** suspiro, pero esta vez no tan fuerte. Le daba algo de pena delatarse- Es un crimen atroz matar a un ángel.

 **-Eres muy dulce Cell.-** _((_ _Puedo sentir como cada vez más se acurruca entre mis brazos, ella cabe muy bien ahí; se siente tan agradable. Somos como piezas del rompecabezas porque nuestras anatomías se acoplan muy bien, ahora no solo estoy decidido a ser un ser perfecto. Tengo alguien a quien proteger._ _Es irónico que la misma Anicora en el futuro me haya dicho que me enamoraría tarde o temprano, pero nunca creí que sería en el pasado y de ella...Por así decirlo, ambas mujeres independientemente de compartir el físico, nombre e historia son diferentes entre sí,_ _recuerdo bien aquella frase de: "No creo en el amor a primera vista" Acabo de comprobar que no es del todo cierta y_ _creo que ella siente algo por mí, simpatía o quizá un poco de atracción; decidió quedarse a mi lado, a lado de un monstruo ))_.

 **-No digas disparates mujer, los monstruos solo sabemos matar y asustar.**

 **-Tú lo dijiste, los monstruos y tú no eres un monstruo.**

 **-Por cierto, no creas que se me ha olvidado el asunto de la invitación. Pero es más correcto si soy yo quien te invita a salir.**

 **-Está bien, ahora me encuentro de vacaciones y podríamos quedar un día ¿no crees?, cerca de aquí hay un auto cinema pero hay un problema y es que yo no tengo automóvil.**

 **-No importa me los comeré a todos y asunto arreglado...HAHAHAHAHA, lo siento fue una broma cruel.**

 **-Solo un poco, pero ¿Por qué comes gente Cell?**

 **-Es una larga historia que te contaré algún día, quizá durante nuestra cita, por ahora solo quiero permanecer así contigo; espero no sea molesto para ti. -** _((_ _Aferrarme con fuerza a sus brazos fue lo mejor que había experimentado en toda mi vida...Bueno eso hasta el momento, muchas sensaciones corren a través de mi mente y fluyen dentro de mi propio corazón. Mi vida comienza a cobrar un sentido más profundo._ _Vivir por ella y para ella, ahora mismo me gustaría contarle toda mi historia y lo raro que resultó todo esto .Pero debo ser bastante prudente al respecto no quiero que haya alguna clase de malentendido ))_

 **-Descuida, podría permanecer por horas en esta posición. Se siente tan cómodo abrazar a alguien** _Hace tiempo nadie me abrazaba de esa manera, con esa gentileza_ \- Al parecer Cell no era el único que disfrutaba de esta situación; ambos permanecieron mucho tiempo ahí de pie sin hablar. Cosas raras de la vida; de repente conoces a una persona y esta transforma todo tu mundo de repente. Millones de cosas tuvieron los dos para pensar ¿Qué cosas?, solo cosas que piensan 2 seres que de alguna manera inexplicable y sobrenatural ya no pueden permanecer separados el uno del otro **-** **¿En qué piensas Cell?, desde hace uno minutos te has quedado callado ¿ocurre algo malo?**

 **-No, es solo que pienso que tienes razón, abrazar a otra persona es reconfortante, esta mañana me sentía bastante estresado pero ahora no recuerdo porque...Espera, alguien se acerca –** **Y si, dos presencias se acercaban a toda velocidad. Eran Trunks y Piccolo** \- **¡Esos malditos entrometidos! –** injurió Cell ,de forma un tanto justificada; de repente aquel grato y apacible momento pasó a ser uno de extrema tensión. Pero, esta vez Cell no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, a dejarla ir **.** \- (( _Haré todo, lo que un hombre enamorado debe hacer...Pero ¿qué hacen los hombres cuando están enamorados?, además ¿puedo categóricamente considerarme un hombre?, porque hasta donde sé, yo solo soy un monstruo, sin embargo ella cree que soy uno. ¡Bien!, resuelto ese pequeño inconveniente de identidad lo siguiente es ¿qué haré? por ahora no puedo igualar siquiera el poder de Piccolo; matar a Trunks sería tan fácil, pero no podré hacerlo estando ese sujeto también ))_.

 **-Bien, es hora de cambiar de escenario, aun deseo estar contigo un rato mas ¿sabes?, además, no quiero dejar botada esa promesa sobre la cita. Espero no sea muy incomodo para ti mi pequeño ángel.-** Lo único rápido que se le ocurrió a Cell, fue acomodar a la chica en una posición no muy agradable.

 **-oooee ¡Cell!, espera quiza puedas dialogar con esos tipos para que nos dejen ir en paz**

 **-De ninguna manera, con ese par no se puede dialogar, ellos están dispuestos a matarme.**

 **-Oh ya veo.-** (( _oh cielos estoy sintiendo mucho vértigo, es como si fuera a perder el conocimiento))_

 **-Esos malditos tipos nos han visto, por ahora no se me ocurre algo para poder escapar junto con ella...-** Cell miraba a todas direcciones, esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a salir de este predicamento; pero fue en vano, Trunks y Piccolo estaba posicionados en un sitio estratégico.

 **\- ¡Mire señor Piccolo ahi!, es ese maldito de Cell.**

 **-Rayos se volvió a burlar de nosotros, el maldito bicho es bastante hábil para evadirnos, ¿que es eso? ¡¿POR DIOS es ...un REHÉN?!, ese maldito monstruo tiene un rehén...e..e ¿estará con vida?**

 **-Parece que sí señor, solo esta desmayada.**

 **-Debemos entonces ser muy cuidadosos para no lastimar al humano ¿Entiendes?, ahora bajaremos y lo rodearemos.**

 **-Demonios debo encontrar una solución rápida o de lo contrario todo se irá al demonio. No voy a dejar que siquiera se acerquen un poco a ella...**

Pero algo cambió de repente la situacion, Tara salió de su escondite gritando y pidiendo ayuda **-¡Auxilio!, por favor ayúdenme ese monstruo tiene a mi amiga**

 **-¡Mire señor piccolo, es una persona!**

 _((vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, es la chica ratón amiga de Anicora, jejeje este es mi día de suerte ahora podré hacer algo para movernos de este lugar ))_ **-Es una lástima que hayas llegado a la fiesta un poco tarde; pero te agradezco que me seas de utilidad para escapar junto con tu amiga ¡Si alguno de esos 2 no te salva será una lástima! ¡Ahora, es el momento de lanzar un ataque hacia ella!, me da un poco de pena; ya que se trata de su mejor amiga**. - (( _Disculpa mi ángel pero no se me ocurrio otra manera de salir ilesos de semejante lío ))_ Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente en el lugar, cell había disparado una bola de energía directamente hacia la amiga de Anicora...


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII La joya escarlata I parte**

 _ **Hubo una vez una esperanza puesta, un engaño que destrozó por completo mi dulce primavera, primero fue sol; ahora tormenta. Primero fue luz...Ahora una honda penumbra**_

* * *

 _ **Dandelion City 13:00 PM**_

Entre toda la confusión, polvo y gritos, Cell por fin tuvo la oportunidad de oro para escaparse junto con Anicora **-¡ahhhhh!-** Gritaba Tara de una forma histérica; por suerte fue recatada a tiempo por Trunks

 **-Como era de esperarse alguno de esos 2 se lanzó para salvarle la vida a la chica. Ya no hay necesidad de llevarme de esa manera a la pobre Anicora, vaya se ve bastante dulce, después del desmayo se ha quedado dormida Parece un ángel; mientras tanto es bueno que permanezcamos escondidos en este sitio.-** En un rincón, al interior de una tienda de ropa devastada por el mismo Cell, este espero a que las cosas se calmaran y que sus perseguidores terminaran por "Aburrirse" de buscarlo en el centro comercial, y finalmente optaran por marcharse en su búsqueda a otro lado.- **Estos tipos realmente me habían hecho pasar una verdadera tensión; arruinaron por completo ese momento junto a ella; en fin me conformo con este pequeño rato de felicidad a su lado-** Adoptó una posición más cómoda, una que le permitiera mantener acurrucada a la chica entre sus brazos.

Pero, aun podía sentir el calor de su abrazo, aquel abrazo cargado de ternura que bastó para saciar un poco aquella sed de consumir vidas humanas. Incluso ahora, teniéndola dormida en brazos no puede apartar esa dulce sensación del pecho, un estremecimiento extraño pero agradable. Estaba en una clase de estado hipnótico y en más de una ocasión se la pensó mucho en aprovechar el letargo de la joven para poder robarle un beso...

Desde la explosión ha transcurrido alrededor de 1 hora, Cell aprovechó entonces para ponerse en una postura más conveniente y pudo acurrucar a la chica de tal forma que estuviera cómoda « _jejeje, me parece bastante divertido como es que el chico trata de proteger a la amiga de Anicora... Parece que le gusta mucho, y a ella, el mocoso tampoco le resulta indiferente_ »,- **Este día ha sido de esos en los que no esperabas que un sin número de hechos extraños fueran a ocurrir. Esta atmósfera está un poco...No sé, digamos ¿Romántica?, ambos no dejan de mirarse y lanzarse sonrisitas, el único que parece no estar muy satisfecho es el amargado de Piccolo. Parece como si fuera a echar humo por las orejas...Si, es muy divertido.** « _Ahora que lo pienso no había "Reído" así en algún tiempo »_ , **en cuanto se vayan de aquí, tú y yo continuaremos donde nos habíamos quedado...Vaya como me gusta el olor de tu cabello, es tan suave.**

 **-De nuevo, muchas gracias por salvarme...Cielos ese monstruo de verdad quería matarme. Pobre de mi amiga, hubiera sido mejor que nos devorara a las dos juntas, aunque debo decir que es algo extraño...Me dio la impresión, como si ese tipo no hubiera tenido las intenciones de lastimarla y... Olvídalo creo que estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay.-** Al parecer este día tenía reservadas muchas cosas, una persecución de una amenaza potencialmente peligrosa; pero mucho romance alrededor. Sin embargo aún faltaban más cosas o mejor dicho, "sorpresas"

 **-Descuida, encontraremos la manera de rescatarla; es probable que ella siga con vida y... Por cierto me Llamo Trunks-** Dijo en un tono muy dulce y educado el joven, la pequeña Tara sonrojada le dio la mano tímidamente mientras se presentaba.

 **-Lindo nombre, me llamo Tara.**

Piccolo se encontraba bastante molesto por la nueva huida de Cell, todo parecía indicar que este se divertía mucho, escapando de un lado a otro de ellos **-No Trunks, ese maldito Cell ya debió de haber acabado con ella, y tu jovencita será mejor que vuelvas a casa o la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte como ahora.-** Espetó Piccolo, pero en realidad no lo hacía con una afán de molestar a ambos jóvenes que habían quedado prendados el uno del otro. Pese a la gran variedad de conocimientos que había adquirido al fusionarse con Kamisama, Piccolo no era capaz de comprender algunos aspectos que suelen reinar la vida de los humanos; el amor era una de ellas. Ahora él había comprendido que los chicos se habían gustado, que era probable que sus sentimientos pudieran crecer cada vez más y más. Y aun así, todo eso era algo desconocido, tan lejano para él; una pregunta rondó por su cabeza; después fueron 2 y al final miles y miles de preguntas : ¿Que es el amor?, ¿Que se siente estar enamorado? ¿Será verdad que los humanos pueden enamorarse a primera vista? ; Hasta ahora conocía una clase de amor; uno paternal, pero dicho sentimiento estaba muy lejos de ser "Ese amor", esa clase de amor.

 **-¡No!...Yo...No me iré a casa hasta ver que ella está con vida. Si este tipo no quiere lastimarla, entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere? No entiendo porque se ha marchado con ella.-** Tara estaba cada vez más angustiada por saber que había sido de su amiga; ella no se marcharía a casa hasta cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

 **-Te equivocas, ese maldito monstruo lo que desea es matar a los seres humanos para satisfacer sus oscuras ambiciones, así que deja ese asunto por la paz y márchate ahora mismo.**

Desde una parte muy escondida , dentro de un local de ropa del centro comercial, Cell observaba la situación, era muy bueno el ángulo de visión que poseía ya que él únicamente se percató de un detalle, detalle que el resto no se había dado cuenta **-Tienes razón muchachita, no pretendo hacerle daño, pero tampoco pretendo dejarla ir así como así de mi lado...¡Un momento ¿Quién es esa mujer?!, nunca la había visto pero debo admitir que su cara me es algo familiar, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.-** Y sin duda alguna, los miedos o más bien las preocupaciones de Cell estaban bastante bien infundadas, aquella mujer que los observaba desde la tercera planta del comercio dirigía miradas llenas de odio hacia ellos tres.

 **-Será difícil saber nuevamente hacia dónde se marchó ese monstruo...Y es mejor que vayas a casa corres peligro en este lugar; sin embargo tampoco puedo dejarte sola en este sitio.-** A trunks le preocupaba dejar sola a la pobre Tara, con el peligro de que Cell aun estuviera deambulando por el lugar; eso sería bastante grave y arriesgado para ella.

 **-¡Oye Trunks!, deja para después dejas el coqueteo...Hay que ir tras ese maldito monstruo, dudo mucho que veamos a tu amiga con vida muchacha, así que debes estar preparada para lo peor ¿Entendido?**

 **-Está bien señor.** _ **..Siempre es así de gruñón.**_

 _ **-No, la mayoría del tiempo es muy buena persona.**_

 **-¡Escuche eso!**

 **-Lo siento Señor.**

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajada suelta, sin darse cuenta del peligro...Pero, de repente una voz desconocida irrumpió el momento de cordialidad y alegría entre los presentes.

 **-¡USTEDES NO DEBERÍAN PREOCUPARSE POR ESA MUJER!**

 **-¿Quién dijo eso?**

 **-¡Es la mujer de antes!**

 **-¿La conoces?**

 **-Oh no, para nada pero antes de venir hacia acá nos topamos con aquella pelirroja mujer. Te seré sincera, no me gusta para nada esa mirada tan fría y despectiva que tiene.**

Es una mujer de mediana estatura, de cabello rojo, pero con ojos azules y tan fríos como témpanos de hielo, su vestimenta tiene un toque bastante particular, parece hasta militar.- **¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ!, más te vale que contestes-** Gruñia Piccolo, a él tampoco le simpatizaba ni daba buena espina aquella extraña mujer. Su mirada soberbia y maliciosa era muy perturbadora. Tanto que hasta el mismo Cell se había "Hermanado", en su opinión respecto a esa desconocida; claro, desde la tranquilidad de su escondite.

 **-Eso no importa, ustedes humanos, se preocupan por puras tonterías... ¡JA! ¿Qué tan importante puede ser la vida de otro humano patético?...Además las presentaciones están de más en este momento. Odio mucho las muestras de cortesía y presentarse es una de esas...Y por si no les ha quedado claro se los repetiré nuevamente; no es por ella por quien deban preocuparse...Es por su propia seguridad, ya que. AQUÍ MISMO ES DONDE MORIRÁN, lo siento no es nada personal...Bueno en realidad sí.** _– ,_ se burlaba descaradamente de ellos. Al fijar Trunks la mirada sobre el cinturón del uniforme, grande fue la sorpresa...

 **-¡Mire señor, aquel símbolo en el cinturón de su uniforme!**

 **-¡Es otro maldito androide de ese científico loco!-** En efecto, aquella mujer pelirroja se trataba de otro de los muchos androides de la patrulla roja, androide que seguramente compartía la misión de asesinar a Goku como los otros 3.

 **Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, no sabía que había otro androide aparte de numero 17 y 18, aun así esos ojos me parecen bastante familiares**. **Ja, creo que eso no debería de asombrarme a estas alturas. Muchos cambios se han venido suscitando desde que llegué a este tiempo, cosas que ni yo mismo tenía contemplado dentro de mis planes, pero me alegra que sean de este modo. Ahora lo importante es salir de este lugar junto con Anicora, no quiero que ella se vea envuelta en medio de una pelea o resulte lastimada por alguna imprudencia de mi parte.-** En efecto, que otro androide anduviera merodeando los alrededores no era muy grato para Cell, concluyo que algún participante más en esta "competencia", podría significar algún obstáculo potencial para sus planes, independientemente de las intenciones de aquella persona, Cell ya la consideraba un enemigo más por adelantado.

La mujer, frunció el ceño y se acercó hacia Piccolo en una actitud muy retadora **-¡OYE! Ten un poco más de respeto maldito pepino verde. Deberías arrodillarte cada vez que hables del mayor genio científico que ha existido en la historia. Pedazo de ignorante.**

 **-Vaya, hablas de ese viejo chiflado como si fuera pariente tuyo.-** Piccolo no tenía ningún tipo de problemas en provocar a la androide, después de todo, el fusionarse con Kami lo había puesto en un nivel de guerrero superdotado, así que si se presentaba una pelea contra el pelirrojo robot, no habría ningún problema al respecto.

 **-Podrías sorprenderte la fidelidad que tengo hacia mi creador, no como estos 2 idiotas. Así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a realizar alguna mala expresión hacia el Dr. Maki...** _ **Maldito pepino verde.**_

 **-¡Pepino!, para ser una simple chatarra alardeas mucho, y tienes mucha confianza en ti misma...** _ **Maldita mujer.**_

 **-Bien, se acabó la etapa de socialización e intercambio de palabras con mis enemigos, es una pena que la "Amenísima charla" tenga que parar aquí; es una lástima que vayan a morir hoy, lo siento. ¡ja!, en realidad no.**

 **-¿Qué?, en realidad ese androide quiere matar a esos cabezas huecas; maldición si a esa loca se le ocurre lanzar esa cantidad monstruosa de energía no solo ellos estarán en problemas también nosotros; no tendría ningún tipo de inconveniente que ella realizara el trabajo sucio por mí, pero estamos muy cerca del área de impacto.-** Ahora Cell, no solo estaba enfrentado un problema (Los guerreros pisándole los talones), también una mujer desequilibrada con ganas de volar el edificio completo en miles de pedazos; si era necesario para ella.

 **-Oye... ¿No está hablando en serio esa mujer o sí?**

 **-Sí, lo dice bastante en serio así que mantente detrás de mí;-** Le decía Trunks a Tara mientras este la colocaba detrás suyo **\- yo te protegeré. ¿Qué haremos señor Piccolo?**

 **-No me queda otro remedio más que luchar ¡Trunks!, será mejor te vayas con esta jovencita en busca de Cell, puede que no anden muy lejos de este lugar.**

 **De manera súbita, la mujer interrumpió a Piccolo-¿QUE HAS DICHO PEPINO? , vuelve a repetir eso...¿Acaso dijiste Cell?** « _No es posible, esto tiene que ser un grave error; se supone que ese proyecto estaría listo en unos 20 años cuando menos...¿Qué demonios significa esto?, entonces Cell es el causante de todo este caos, de la ropa esparcida, los casquillos vacíos...»_

 **-Lo que acabas de escuchar mujer, ese maldito monstruo anda matando gente a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo...Parece que estas bastante enterada del asunto de Cell, será mejor que me digas la verdad o te obligare a que lo confieses...**

 **-No es necesario que me obligues a decirte; pero antes de responder te hare una pregunta ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué Cell está matando gente ahora si es un proyecto que estaría terminado en un par de décadas?, no me mires así pepino. Responde y yo liberaré todas tus dudas.**

 **-Vaya, estaba en lo correcto; conoces más del asunto...Está bien mujer te lo diré, ese monstruo viajó desde el futuro en una máquina del tiempo con el objetivo de perfeccionar su maldito cuerpo... ¿Sabes lo que es una máquina del tiempo o tengo que explicártelo también?**

 **-No seas estúpido, claro que sé que es una máquina del tiempo; eso tiene más lógica.** _« Con Que fue eso, es un acontecimiento importante para la ciencia haber descubierto los viajes en el tiempo, es desconcertante y emocionante a la vez » -_ **Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber pepinillo?**

 **-En primera no me llames pepino, mi nombre es Piccolo y espero no lo olvides, en segunda ¿Por qué demonios sabes mucho sobre Cell?, parece ser que tú no eres un androide común y corriente como los otros tres.**

 **-Vaya al decir esos tres debo suponer que número 16 también está libremente deambulando por el mundo junto con ese par.**

 **-Así es** _« Hay algo que me intriga mucho en esta mujer, desde que apareció un presentimiento extraño y aterrador me ha invadido por completo ¿Quién diablos es esta mujer?»_ **\- Bueno, dejando mis aclaraciones de lado es momento que respondas a mis preguntas Androide.**

 _ **-**_ **Está bien, pero no me digas androide, que yo si tengo un nombre, ¿Querías saber mi identidad, no?, pues bien te lo diré: YO SOY GARNET MAKI, sobrina del Dr. Maki y subjefe de la división científica de la patrulla roja, o conocida también como la joya escarlata. Vamos no pongas esa cara.**

Ninguno de los presentes se esperaba tal respuesta, la sobrina de aquel malvado científico también era un androide **-¿Sobrina?, es la sobrina de ese maldito científico.**

 **-Silencio jovencito, ya te dije que no soportare que digan algo malo de mi tío; o de lo contrario me olvidaré de la "Pequeña tregua" que he decidido tener con ustedes.**

 **-¿Tregua?, ¿Por qué debemos pactar contigo?**

 **-Por qué también tengo un objetivo en común con ustedes: destruir a 17 y 18; además destruir a Cell, o de lo contrario estaremos todos en peligro y cuando digo TODOS también estoy incluida en el paquete.**

 **-Entonces estas consiente de lo peligroso que podría volverse la situación si Cell absorbe a esos 2.**

 **-Por supuesto que sí.-** « _¿Porque?, ¿Por qué mi tío se empecinó a esconderme eso?, me había dicho que no tenía caso seguir con el experimento y que había decidido abandonarlo...Y sin embargo me mintió y ocultó todo al respecto, le dije que todo eso era peligroso, le dije que todos correríamos peligro y aun así no quiso escucharme » -_ **es por eso que me interesa acabar con 17 y 18; bueno a parte tengo un asunto personal con ellos. Una especie de venganza.**

 **-Está bien, trabajaremos contigo; pero no creas que no tendré al menos un ojo echado en ti. Eres sobrina de ese tipo y no confió mucho en que no vayas a realizar una sucia jugarreta.**

 **-Disculpe que los interrumpa señor Piccolo pero ¿Podemos ir en busca de mi amiga ya?**

 **¿La sobrina del Dr. Maki?, más sorpresas el para el día de hoy y tal parece que me eche otro enemigo a la bolsa y esta vez de forma gratuita, me preocupa mucho la expresión de su cara y la forma tan desesperada en la que desea encontrarme y/o encontrarse a los 2 androides**. **Presiento que hay una razón de peso mayor por la que esta jovencita quiere ver rodar mi cabeza; y no solo es el peligro potencial de mi cuerpo perfeccionado-** Cell, pensó entonces que sería muy útil permanecer ahí, no mover ni un musculo; ya que quizá habría alguna otra información importante que le pudiera servir de utilidad en un futuro - **¿No lo crees mi precioso ángel?, es mejor que permanezcas así, durmiendo «** _Vamos Garnet Maki, revela más secretos lucrativos para mí_ ».

 **-¿Sucede algo malo?, dije algo indebido... Lamento molestar en medio de su conversación pero...**

 **El rostro de Garnet palideció cual faz cadavérica, abrió enormes los ojos y clavó una mirada aterradora sobre Tara-¿Dijiste que tu amiga fue secuestrada por ese monstruo?**

 **-Sí, ¿Hay algo malo con ello?**

 **-¿Qué pasa Garnet?, hay algo todavía peor.**

 **-Si...Y lamento tener que decirte esto niña, pero en cuanto encontremos a tu amiga será mejor que la elimine también.**

 **-¿QUE?, oye espera ella no te ha hecho nada y...**

 _ **-**_ **¡LO SE!, pero-** « _La situación se complicó más de lo que esperaba, al grado que ese miserable sabe que puede pasar »_ _ **-**_ **Es necesario...Debemos matarla. Lamento que alguien inocente se haya visto mezclada en esto, pero ¿Por qué tan pronto?**

 **-Espera Garnet, por tu cara intuyo que hay algo más detrás de esto ¿Qué sucede?, dilo sin rodeos mujer ¿Qué sucede con la amiga de esta chica? ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADA MIRANDO A LA NADA MUJER... DILO YA!**

 **-Yo... Yo le dije a mi tío que era un error crear un ser así. Le dije que las cosas se nos irían de las manos, le dije que no podríamos controlar lo que se viniera después, le dije que eso de la "Arma Biológica perfecta" era peligroso, que era imposible lidiar con eso, 17 y 18 casi nos costaron la vida, cuanto más Cell...Cuanto más eso** _« Maldición estamos todos perdidos, la situación se ha jodido por completo, si a ese tipo...Si a ese tipo se le ocurre »_

 **-Garnet. Dinos ¿Qué diablos sucede?-** _Piccolo la sujeta con fuerza de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla frenéticamente, Trunks y la amiga de Anicora se miran mutuamente desconcertados por el estado de Garnet...Al parecer el asunto se complicó mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban_ **\- Si tenemos que lidiar con algo más grave dilo.**

 **-Está bien, solo dame unos minutos para poder explicárselo –** Garnet, sumamente mortificada se rascaba la cabeza, daba vueltas en círculo a través de los presentes, después de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza, dio un hondo suspiro , y moviendo las manos hacia debajo de forma violenta **-...¡Bien!, verán mi tío creía que un guerrero perfecto podía ser creado a través de la obtención de células y todavía era posible mejorar esas características brindándole 2 fuentes de poder inagotables, esas fuentes son 17 y 18; con esas fuentes de energía no era necesario que Cell tuviera que someterse a un entrenamiento, lo cual le ahorraría mucho más tiempo en realizar su misión: Destruir al guerrero Goku; en teoría con todo ese poder Cell es capaz de arrasar con un sistema solar completo...Bueno eso según los cálculos que mi tío hizo; sin embargo el cometió 2 errores bastante graves.**

 **-Supongo que el primer error de Maki fue equivocarse en el poder destructivo de Cell, o ¿me equivoco?**

 **-Acertaste mi estimado Pepino, Cell puede volar una galaxia completa. Con las células de un tal Freezer es capaz de viajar por el universo sin ningún tipo de impedimento, esto lo convierte en un ser peligroso a escalas mucho muy enormes. En fin, todavía hay otra cosa aún más grave de la que debemos preocuparnos y se trata del segundo secreto del proyecto...mmmm, tengo entendido que ese tal Goku tiene un hijo ¿cierto?**

 **-Espera Garnet...Más te vale mantenerte alejada de Gohan...**

 **-Descuida pepino, mi venganza no involucra al chiquillo hijo de Goku, pero quiero tomar al chico de referencia; según los estudios que realizamos su amigo es una clase de extraterrestre. Pues bien, al procrear con una humana dio origen a una clase de hibridación más poderosa...¿Sabes a dónde quiero llegar ahora?**

Piccolo dejó caer la mandíbula de golpe, así como el resto **-¡MALDICIÓN QUE ASCO!, ¿Es posible que ese tipo pueda llegar a tener descendencia?...uggg de solo imaginármelo me da calosfríos y bastante horror.**

 **-Así es, parece ser que el ADN de los seres humanos tiende a perfeccionar la mezcla en razas, mi tío creyó que sería un éxito hacer una clase de "Hibridación perfecta", a lo que llamo el arma definitiva, un ser que tuviera ADN humano mezclado con toda la información genética de lo mejor de la raza sayajin, nameku y demonio del frio.**

 **-Que repugnante, pobre chica. Ese maldito de Cell aparte de ser un demente genocida resultó además ser un degenerado.** _« Es probable que ese desgraciado ya sabía todo eso y esa fue la razón por la que no mató a esa joven y decidió llevársela...Debemos rescatarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde »_

Mientras los demás se encontraban horrorizados, Cell por el contrario se alegró al recibir una noticia así,algo parecido a lo que se siente cuando te dan la noticia de haber ganado algún premio valioso **-¿Era posible?, esto debe tratarse de algún sueño maravilloso, o que se yo... ¿Descendencia? , ahora veo que permanecer escondidos en este lugar fue una idea estupenda, me pregunto ¿Qué pensaría Anicora si hubiera escuchado esto?,** **Dudo mucho que te hubieras asustado, está bien lo admito creo que una noticia de ese tamaño te impactaría bastante pero, descuida estas a salvo conmigo no soy de esa clase de sujetos. Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sabría cómo pedirte algo así, hace unos momentos me costaba trabajo hablarte como en realidad quería-** _« Hubiera deseado que mis palabras para ti fueran más dulces, pero del nerviosismo y asombro solo dije un sinfín de disparates »_ **En lo que a mí respecta me han dado una extraordinaria noticia, admito que hace unos años no me pasaba por la cabeza esa idea de tener hijos, casarme y encontrar alguien con quien hacerlo, no obstante oír esas palabras me ha llenado de una extraña esperanza**. **Ahora más que nunca, debo absorber a número 17 y 18, Garnet jamás entendería o mejor dicho jamás creería que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, a toda costa intentará hacerte daño y eso no voy a permitirlo, tendrán que matarme a mí primero.** _ **Aguardaremos en este lugar a que se vayan, espero no tarden mucho tiempo**_

- **Por eso insisto pepino, encontramos a la mujer, la matamos y fin del asunto.**

 **Trunks se paró en medio de Piccolo y Garnet-¿No creen que se están adelantando mucho a los hechos?, puede ser que ese tipo ya se haya comido a esa mujer y no tenía siquiera idea de lo que pueda ocurrir; además tomen en cuenta que lo único que le importa a ese monstruo es perfeccionar su cuerpo. El tipo es un reverendo maldito y dudo que se tome la molestia de pensar en esas cosas.**

 **-Puede que tengas razón Trunks, pero ¿Qué pasa si al encontrarnos de nuevo con Cell , resulta que la mujer sigue con vida?**

 **Por favor, debe haber otro modo sin que tengamos a sacrificar a mi amiga en el proceso. No por los deseos libidinosos del monstruo mi amiga se tiene que morir.**

 **-La chica tiene razón, si acabamos con la mujer ahora no le costará a ese individuo tomar una nueva víctima. Es bueno que se la arrebatemos, supongo que ahora solo tiene esa candidata que ha escogido y no centrará su atención en otra mujer a menos que asesinemos a esa joven.**

 **-Puede que tengas razón pepino. Está bien, haremos lo que tú dices pero si noto algo "extraño" en esa chica ya sabes lo que haré.**

 **¡QUE!, ¿Acaso estos idiotas perdieron el juicio o simplemente son estúpidos de nacimiento?, supongo que es lo primero. Ahora ni de broma dejaré que ellos se acerquen a nosotros, se nota que Garnet es bastante drástica en sus actos y dudo mucho que tome en cuenta las palabras del tonto de Piccolo** , **en cuanto se vayan, procurare ponerte a salvo mi querido Ángel-** _ **«**_ _Vaya, parece que se marcharan ahora mismo, sin embargo no debo confiarme ya que podría ser una especie de trampa. »_ – **Lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo a esta cacería, pero descuida solo será por un tiempo bastante breve; una vez que logre perfeccionarme podrás estar a salvo. Es evidente que iremos a través de los bosques, supongo que no hay más remedio. Ya no me molesta tanto la idea, es más creo que es buena señal para que pueda construir nuevos y gratos recuerdos acerca de esos sitios.-** Las prioridades de Cell se habían cambiado de forma drástica, el matar humanos pasó a ser una prioridad; pero en el sentido de hacerse más fuerte para proteger a un ser amado. Una vez que los 4 se marcharon, Cell espero media hora más (Por si se trataba de algún truco para hacerlo salir de su escondite)

* * *

 _ **Cinnamon Town 15:00 PM**_

Garnet, Piccolo, Trunks y Tara se encontraban volando a las afueras de Cinnamon Town, esperando encontrar algo que los ayudará a dar con el paradero de Cell, pero al ver que la tarde transcurría con toda la normalidad del mundo, decidieron parar en lo alto de un edificio para planear la siguiente estrategia.

 **-¿Que ocurre pepino?, desde hace un momento estás muy pensativo**

Piccolo se encontró muy distraído a lo largo del vuelo, no había pronunciado palabra alguna, Trunks pensaba que a lo mejor este se encontraba tramando un plan para tenderle una trampa a Cell, pero, al notar que el guerrero verde se sobresaltó con las palabras ...Gritos de Garnet, porque este no le hacía caso a sus palabras.

 **-Disculpen, venía pensando en las palabras de Tara, no creo que sea justo sacrificar una vida inocente por los deslices del monstruo.**

 **-Gracias Señor Piccolo, es usted muy bueno.**

 **-No digas disparates niña, solo trato de ser justo.**

Tara agacho la cabeza un poco decepcionada, sin embargo Trunks sabía que Piccolo no demostraba lo buen sujeto que era así como así; no quería simplemente que los demás comenzaran a ver que debajo de ese gesto endurecido se escondía un sujeto bonachón. **-Tranquila tara, ya veras como encontraremos a salvo a tu amiga.**

* * *

 _ **Bosque de Dandelion City 15:00 PM**_

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar. Cell había parado en medio del bosque de la ciudad, a las orillas de un lago, mientras este se encuentra buscando algo de comida para la joven; esta recobra el conocimiento. Alrededor solo se ven una serie de botes pequeños a la deriva, con solo prendas en su interior.

 **-Ah...¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es ese lugar?. Lo último que recuerdo es a Cell sosteniéndome de una forma extraña y lo muy mareada que me encontraba en esa posición** _« ¿Quiere decir que estamos a salvo?, a propósito ¿Dónde estará Cell?_ , _no creo que me haya dejado abandonada en este lugar ¿O sí? »_ **\- Y por lo que veo alguien aprovechó para tomar un almuerzo...** Decía esto, mientras sostenía una prenda con un hoyo en ella, se incorporó un poco para mirar a todos lados, pero no había ni una sola alma, solo prendas tiradas por todos lados. Las únicas almas presentes eran las aves, y uno que otro animalito silvestre. A pesar de ser un bosque, el lugar recibe la visita de mucha gente al año; se debe a la majestuosidad de sus árboles y la tranquilidad que ofrece, para descansar un poco y alejarse del estrés de la ciudad. Viendo que nadie estaría cerca a kilómetros por lo menos volvió a sentarse en el pasto

En ese momento Cell llegaba a ese lugar del bosque, se aproximó lentamente hacia la joven y con un suave tono de voz dijo **-Vaya, por fin despiertas; para ser una dulce angelito duermes mucho y de una manera extraña...Jajajajajaja. No me mires de esa manera primor solo estoy bromeando un poco, no me importa mucho esa situación deberías escucharme dormir, eso sí que es estruendoso...Bueno cuando llego a hacerlo claro; ya que no suelo dormir mucho, pero cuando lo hago soy un poco, bueno bastante ruidoso. ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado? -** Anicora hizo señas con la palma, dando pequeños y suaves golpecitos sobre el césped; para indicarle que si podía hacerlo e incluso si él deseaba hacerlo cerca era libre de hacerlo.

 **-No, adelante siéntete como en tu bosque jejejejejeje, lo siento fue una broma bastante tonta.**

 **-Al contrario, me gusta tu sentido del humor.**

 **-Eres el primer hombre, a parte de mi padre, claro, que disfruta de mis bromas. Generalmente eso no agrada mucho a los chicos y a lo mejor sea por eso que me cuesta tanto entablar una conversación.**

 **-Pues que imbéciles son los hombres desperdician la oportunidad de pasar un ameno momento y sobre todo desperdician la buena compañía que les brindas. Definitivamente son unos estúpidos, creo que te conviene tratar con monstruos como yo porque a los monstruos nos agradan de cierto modo extraño las bromas, te confieso que hace muchísimo tiempo que no me divertía tanto.**

 **-Te oyes como si hablaras realmente de muchísimos años, lo siento no quiero ser imprudente con mis comentarios pero hace unas horas tu semblante era un poco triste y sin embargo ahora estas algo cambiado, es como si una chispa iluminara tus ojos. No sé si pueda explicarlo de forma adecuada; parece que estás más feliz, ¿lo ves?, incluso ya estas sonriendo. Me alegra cuando la gente sonríe y se pone contenta, eso me ayuda también a entrar en un estado de buen humor...Aleja un poco esa sombra oscura de soledad. Lo siento dije algo estúpido de nuevo.**

 **-No me parece que sea algo estúpido Anicora, al contrario quisiera que me contaras muchas más cosas...**

 **-¿Cosas?, bueno mi vida no es la gran cosa ni lo más interesante del mundo. Soy una de esas tantas personas comunes que deambulan por este mundo sin nada más extraordinario que ofrecer, no soy bonita ni súper lista, tampoco famosa ni elegante. Soy tan común como los árboles de este bosque. Sin embargo me alegra ser normal, eso significa que la gente me aprecia por lo que soy y no por lo que pueden obtener de mí.**

 **-Eso es lo que tú crees, mujer de poca fe. Ya verás cómo pronto te darás cuenta de muchas cosas-** « _Entre esas cosas del amor tan grande que has despertado en mí, debo tener mucha paciencia; he decidido no rendirme para conquistarte »_ _ **-**_ **Te preocupas mucho para ser tan joven, aunque tienes razón los humanos se la pasan aprovechándose los unos de los otros, una vez que obtienen algo del otro lo dejan botado sin remedio. Admiro mucho tu sinceridad mujer, no todos tenemos el valor de decir los pensamos o sentimos...**

 **-¿Joven? ¿Yo?...hahahaha gracias por el halago Cell pero no soy tan joven como piensas, tengo poco de haber cumplido 32...Wow eso se escucha intenso, como te darás cuenta para esa edad soy una solterona, eso significa que solo me queda la esperanza de ganar bien con mi profesión y tener la casa repleta de gatos, perros y algún otro noble animalito.-** Mientras ella hablaba Cell se daba cuenta de muchas cosas; que la vida de los humanos no es nada fácil, pero a pesar de los malo ellos tienen la fortaleza de reponerse ante las adversidades. A una corta edad ella tuvo que lidiar con la maldad de los humanos y sin embargo ninguno de esos malos ratos había destruido su alma, Cell sentía una satisfacción enorme por escuchar de ella cada relato de su vida, por conocerla un poco mejor... _« Descuida Anicora yo te ayudaré a sanar esas heridas, prometo que yo no fallaré a esta promesa silenciosa que hare contigo, estoy profundamente agradecido que abras tu corazón a un desconocido como yo »_

* * *

 **Nota:** Es la primer nota que coloco en un fic; pero bien el capítulo se cortara en 2 partes (En la versión Wattpad, se encontrara el capítulo completo) es bastante largo. Lo mismo haré con el siguiente y, bueno un par de observaciones al respecto. Me resulta bastante curioso que hace unos 9 años (ufff hace mucho), cuando escribí esta historia, pero por cosas en particular jamás me anime a subir a la red; en sitios como este, que ya tienen mucho tiempo en el ciberespacio...En fin a lo que voy o de lo contrario no parare de parlotear...Por así decirlo.

Lo que sí quiero resaltar fue el hecho que me llamó mi atención: hace unas semanas me topé con un reportaje que hicieron de un estudio acerca del enamoramiento, me pareció bastante curioso que se plantee la posibilidad de que 2 desconocidos si se pueden enamorar de forma rápida. Incluso si hay un acercamiento como un abrazo prolongado. Va el dato científico, los abrazos son los responsables de soltar hormonas como oxitocina y dopamina (Yo las llamo las drogas del amor), en fin, al principio me pareció un poco repentino el acercamiento de ellos, pero en aquel entonces yo pensaba que si era posible que se diera una cosa así, bueno eso sin atribuirle cuestiones científicas, fue más un pensamiento meramente empírico de mi parte. También quiero aprovechar para dejar un enorme gracias a todos los que dejan un comentario, y quienes les gusta y siguen esta historia, significa muchísimo para mí; mil y un millón de gracias gente linda.


	10. Capítulo VIII-2

**La joya escarlata II Parte**

* * *

 _ **Bosque de Dandelion City**_

Cell no dejaba de mirar a su acompañante, y ella noto que este no le respondía palabra alguna, así que interrumpió la conversación un poco contrariada- **¿Sucede algo malo? –** La miró con sorpresa y entonces ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro le hizo saber que todo estaba bien; se encontraba muy preocupado de que ella pensara que se estaba aburriendo de tanta charla _–_ **Bueno basta de hablar sobre mi ¿Qué me dices de ti?, estoy un poco intrigada por saber de dónde has llegado; porque no eres humano, descuida ese detalle no me importa. Para mi eres incluso mucho mejor que los hombres humanos que hay dispersos por ahí. Sabes hay algo que me parece extraño, espero no pienses que soy una loca que anda suelta o algo por el estilo... ¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo? –** Suavemente le sujetó la mano alzando delicadamente su dedo meñique, Cell la observaba un poco extrañado por su actitud, pero al mismo tiempo comparaba ambas mujeres y las enormes diferencias que existían entre ellas; esta que se encontraba enfrente suyo, mostraba más vitalidad, no por solo ser más joven, era la actitud serena y amistosa; pensó _« Es tan diferente a la que conocí pero en muchos aspectos es idéntica... ¿Puedo atribuirle estos sentimientos al factor nostalgia?; era bastante obvio que extrañe por mucho tiempo a esa otra mujer. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella, tampoco puedo decir que ella... La de este tiempo esté enamorada de mí. Sería muy pronto; lo que ella hace es mostrarme una empatía... Pero por algo podemos empezar » -_ **Lo siento, debe ser un fastidio cargar con alguien como yo. A veces es difícil tratar de mantener un buen ánimo cuando tu mundo está cayéndose a pedazos, trato de hacer lo que puedo para no sumergirme en mi propio infierno; pero supongo que está bien, sin embargo al ver que te sentías tan solo como yo, en vez de esa "resignación por la muerte" opte por intentar salvarnos. No sé por qué cosas malas hayas pasado pero debieron ser momentos difíciles, tu cara, hasta tu mirada están tan apagados; tu semblante es gris, muy triste. Dirás que soy estúpida o rara, pero soy de ese tipo de personas que en cuanto simpatizan con alguien irremediablemente quiere ayudarle y tú eres el tipo de persona Cell.**

 **Te quiero retribuir la segunda oportunidad que me has dado para vivir, quiero hacer algo bueno...Algo bien esta vez. Quiero que mi vida haya valido la pena al menos en algo.**

 _ **-**_ **¿Algo bueno?-,** _« estaba comenzando a hacer más por mí de lo que ella imaginaba. Este curioso relato del hilo rojo del destino..."No importa que tantas veces sean necesarias, el destino actúa para que encuentres a la persona que está reservada para ti; el alma gemela", no sé si ella sea o no mi alma gemela pero no creo que sea una simple casualidad que estemos ahora, sentados en este lugar. Incluso si ella cree que a la par del hilo rojo del destino existe un hilo azul que junta a la gente en hermandades; juro que la protegeré pase lo que pase. Me gusta mucho como piensa, eso del hilo azul suena como un disparate pero admito que es una idea divertida, a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido algo de ese calibre»._

Por alguna extraña razón Cell sintió unas repentinas ganas de abrazarla, pensó que tal vez era por el olor de su perfume...Sin embargo, hay algo que no debemos negarnos a nosotros mismos en un determinado momento; no hay explicación científica que defina las causas de cualquier inesperado deseo, simplemente, "El amor es caprichoso", « _la gente se enamora a veces tan rápido, le había oído decir eso un millón de veces y yo; claro tomando todo como una broma estúpida y de mal gusto. "Cuando te pase a ti no te van a quedar más ganas de reírte". Siempre dijo que el cerebro nos juega bromas muy sucias, unas cuantas hormonas por aquí y por allá y de repente: ¡PUM! Estas como un imbécil mirando a la otra persona, casi saboreándole el aliento_.» - **Anicora, eres bastante rara, a pesar de que has visto lo que hago tienes fe en un monstruo que se la pasa comiéndose a la gente... ¿Crees que de verdad exista algo bueno en mí?**

 **-Por supuesto y la prueba más fehaciente que hay, es el hecho que aun continuo con vida. Por tu cara también deduje que me parezco a alguien, alguien que fue importante para ti ¿Una novia o algún viejo amor quizás?**

« _Vaya sí que ese buen olfato ha sido desde siempre, no cabe duda que ella es una excelente psicóloga_ ». **-Que buena psicóloga resultaste ser Anicora, bueno hay algo de cierto en esto pero para contarte toda la verdad tendría que empezar por preguntarte algunas cosas** _-_ Lo miró con un gesto de extrañeza bastante marcado, la primera idea que cruzó por su mente fue que quizá ella preguntara ¿Cómo es que él sabía demasiados detalles de su vida?, antes que ella preguntara algo dijo– **Era una persona que significó mucho, pero nunca estuve enamorado.**

 **-HAHAHAHA, Gracias por lo de psicóloga Cell... Pero te equivocas, si bien algún día quise serlo, estas muuuuy lejos de adivinar mi profesión. Tuve un descalabro terrible al iniciar una empresa perdida en una carrera que no me trajo cosas buenas. Pero, afortunadamente pude corregir esa brecha, quizás no muy a tiempo pero para nada estoy involucrada en la psicología.**

 **-Vaya, estoy perplejo. Hubiera jurado que...En fin, no importa.**

 **-Eres raro, pero me agrada la gente que es así. Creo que el mundo sería un lugar fascinante para vivir si fuéramos más espontáneos; si abriéramos más nuestros corazones con la certeza de no ser lastimados por los demás. Constantemente pasamos nuestras vidas preguntándonos cientos de cosas;** _ **Cosas que no tienen respuesta o que la solución es tan simple,**_ **preocupándonos por cómo nos ven los demás; por agradarles. Olvidando lo esencial: Ser uno mismo. Deseamos ser más populares, más guapos, los mejores en todo. Y al final cargamos con una marejada de frustraciones, por todo aquello que nunca hicimos a nuestro modo; incluido todo aquello que hicimos bastante mal. Por ejemplo yo deseaba encontrar alguien de quien enamorarme perdida y profundamente pero termine por fastidiarme la existencia a mí misma, en relaciones que no me llevaron nada bueno e incluso con gente a quien en realidad no amaba.**

 **-¿Y si tú?, ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad, si alguien de repente llegara a tu vida y te pida que lo intenten? Alguien que esté completamente dispuesto a darlo todo por ti...Disculpa fue una pregunta muy osada; lo lamento.**

 **-Ojala; créeme sería fantástico, pero ya perdí toda esperanza de encontrar esa magia. Casi siempre estamos diciendo que encontramos el amor; y es verdad pero este nunca nos encuentra a nosotros. Sabemos que se siente albergar aquel sentimiento en lo profundo del alma. Sin embargo toda tu vida puede transcurrir sin que jamás experimentes el hecho de que alguien te de su amor-** _ **«**_ _Era muy triste para mi verla tan llena de pena, en ninguna ocasión la había visto prácticamente derrumbarse por la melancolía. Ahora era muy pronto para hablarle de aquello ocurrido en el futuro...¿Pasado?...No sé; es muy rápido para decirle la verdad, incluso es apresurado mencionarle que estoy como un idiota enamorado de ella. Me arrimare despacio hacia ella para poderla confortar un poco, con mucho cuidado la rodeare con mi abrazo_ _ **.**_ _Al menos estoy dando un paso importante, que me permita acercarme un poco antes de subir al siguiente nivel »_

 **-Gracias Cell, eres muy dulce-** ella le sonrió gentilmente. ¡Sí!, una idea brotó de la mente de Cell; eso estaba esperando, arrancarle toda esa tristeza y mirarla contenta y...Él también se sentía de ese modo ¿Feliz? , realmente no podía saberlo ya que eran pocos son los sentimientos que había podido palpar de una forma tan intensa a lo largo de su vida; tanto que incluso en más de una ocasión le dio la sensación de que podrían salirse de su mente y tomar un cuerpo físico, esos sentimientos como el odio y la tristeza (La ira que había sentido cuando mataron a su mejor amiga, tomando una forma...Llamada venganza). En cuanto al amor ya no necesita hacer algo así; tenía un cuerpo, un nombre y ese era: Anicora.

 **-Creo que es ya un poco tarde, debería dejarte volver a casa. Tu familia debe estar esperándote, te llevaré allá.**

 **-¡Oh!, es verdad. Es una lástima, estaba tan bien platicando contigo, te lo agradezco mucho Cell, te has portado como un caballero ...¿Podemos vernos otro día?; solo si tú quieres claro está.**

 **-Claro que sí, no hay cosa que me haga más feliz que tu compañía-** _ **«**_ _Tal vez debo reservarme estos comentarios en otro momento, porque su cara se tornó muy colorada »,_ Anicora trataba de mirar a otro lado pero igual Cell deseaba buscar su mirada y así ocurrió. Se miraron un par de minutos fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, fue un silencio tan agradable, como una suave brisa perfumada de verano que cubre el rostro con esa delicadeza que pocas veces puedes acariciar, aquel anochecer había menguado la luz del sol pero no ese brillo en su mirada; amaba a esa mujer sin la necesidad de tocarla, amaba a esa mujer simplemente porque así es el amor. Y para él, era obvio que no podría resistir por mucho tiempo el guardar silencio sobre aquel espontáneo y repentino amor que había surgido en su ser gracias a ella. **-Podemos...Salir mañana, bueno eso si tú puedes.**

 **-Me parece excelente, pero ve por mí al anochecer. Así no tendré problema alguno escapándome por la madrugada de casa, aún estoy de vacaciones así que no me molestara desvelarme un "poquito"**

 **-Nos encontramos algo lejos de tu casa. Ojala no tengas problemas por mi culpa y tampoco lleguemos muy tarde.**

 **-Descuida, ya se me ocurrirá algo ¡Esto es tan emocionante!** _ **-**_ Se colocó ambas manos en la boca para resistirse a reír a carcajada suelta, la estaba pasando bien. Su gesto pronto se volvió más claro, muy infantil. Ahora él debía acompañarla a su casa o de lo contrario eso le traería graves problemas **–Otra cosa; por favor no vuelvas a llevarme de ese modo, me mareo mucho así. –** _« No tenía porqué hacer ese guiño, ni parpadear rápidamente, ni poner carita de cachorro para pedirme ese favor. Mañana por la mañana me dedicare a consumir energía. Falta poco para igualar las fuerzas del idiota de Piccolo así que no creo que haya problema alguno si nos topamos con esos idiotas nuevamente durante nuestra cita.»_

* * *

 _ **Cinnamon Town 20:00 Hrs**_

Mientras tanto. La calma seguía en Cinnamon Town, Piccolo y demás comenzaban a desesperarse un poco al no tener noticias de Cell

 **-¡Maldita sea!** \- Gruño Piccolo **\- Ese maldito monstruo nos lleva mucha delantera, no sabemos a donde haya ido**

 **-Descuida pepino, tengo la ligera corazonada que no tardaremos mucho en volvernos a topar con él, sobre todo porque ahora se le ha ocurrido estar de romance con la humana**

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, sus cabezas comenzaron a formular todo tipo de ideas funestas y desagradables, ideas sobre lo que ocurriría si Cell logra perfeccionar su cuerpo; no solo el sistema solar completo correría grave peligro, el destino de todo el universo estaba en riesgo.

Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

 **-No puedo creer que ese maldito monstruo los haya eludido durante todo este tiempo, sin duda es muy astuto-** Dijo Garnet para romper aquel incómodo silencio, llevo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se encogió de hombros, mientras que con uno de sus pies revolvía un poco el polvo- _« No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto, es como una pesadilla y doble, ahora mismo me cuesta trabajo pensar con claridad y por alguna extraña razón mis pensamientos están en otro lado »_

 **-¿Ocurre algo malo Garnet?-**

 **-Sí, estoy bien niña ratón, solo quería poner mis ideas en orden-** Tara movió la mirada hacia otro lado y después hacia Garnet nuevamente, dibujando una traviesa mueca; la chica había comprendido lo ocurrido. – **Descuida Garnet te entiendo.**

 **-¡Ah!, no digas tonterías mocosa. ¡HEY! Ustedes, iré a buscar al monstruo a otro lado** \- Solo dijo esas palabras y elevó el vuelo hacia alguna otra parte, Piccolo y Trunks duraron callados un momento. La única que comprendía el asunto era Tara, pero decidió callarse.

* * *

 _ **Dandelion City 20: 00 Hrs**_

 **-Llegamos, por fin...Lamento lo incómodo del viaje** \- Pobre Cell, estaba tan apenado de no haber hecho la travesía hacia la casa de Anicora lo más cómodo posible para ella, sin embargo la joven aún permanecía colgada de Cell...Incluso daba la impresión que no deseaba que este se marchara

 **-Quédate esta noche-** Susurro al oído de este, La reacción de Cell obviamente fue ruborizarse todo. Ella le estaba pidiendo que se quedara...A su lado, esa noche; entonces ese sobresalto en su pecho se hizo presente nuevamente, el corazón le brincaba por todos lados; él quería responderle ¡Sí!, si quiero quedarme contigo, no solo esta noche; que sea para siempre. Había un silencio inquietante y perturbador, ninguno de los dos se animó a dirigirse palabra, solo se miraban; aun ella permanecía entre sus brazos; pensó entonces en lo maravilloso que es tener alguien a quien cuidar, alguien que conozca tu lado más oscuro y pese a todo lo malo este a tu lado.

 **-No es prudente que me quede contigo...Créeme, yo no soy una buena compañía para nadie, en especial para ti-** Ella sonrió levemente mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

 **-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes sola... Desde hace tiempo que esta tristeza me ha destrozado el alma, pensé que seguiría sumida en las tinieblas, entre sombras y pesadillas...Hasta que llegaste. Disculpa, quizá suena un poco egoísta ¿No crees?, descuida si deseas marcharte podrás hacerlo, pero déjame estar un poco más así; sintiendo la amabilidad y el calor de tu ser-** En un acto lleno de ternura, Cell dobla las rodillas para apoyarse mejor para poder rodearla en un dulce abrazo.

 **-Jamás te dejaré sola; para hacer semejante cosa, deberían arrancarme el corazón. Yo... Quiero verte todos los días, yo... Deseo estar contigo ¿Quieres ser mi c?...-** Justamente cuando estaba por terminar la frase se escucharon pasos, ambos quedaron en silencio pero ninguno se soltó del otro. Era muy extraño que a esas horas de la noche alguien estuviera despierto...¡Un ladrón!, un ladrón había entrado al patio de la casa de Anicora. - **¿Conoces a esa persona?** -Pregunto Cell con un tono muy bajo, a lo que ella solo le respondió de manera negativa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. **\- Maldito Ladrón, descuida no dejare que te haga daño...Tampoco a ellos-** Refiriéndose a su familia de ella.

Una serie de gritos dentro de la casa se hicieron presentes, Cell liberó a la chica de sus brazos y rápidamente se dirigió al interior de la casa... ¡Se escuchó un disparo!, seguido de varios gritos; al llegar ella al pórtico de la vivienda estaban los padres de ella muy asustados, su hermana abrazando a su esposo y Cell...Con un trozo de ropa en la punta de la cola, sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al ver que nadie estaba herido...Bueno al menos no alguien querido **\- ¿Se encuentran bien?-** Decía con una voz nerviosa y entrecortada, la madre de esta, acento con la cabeza; afortunadamente solo habían recibido un susto.

 **-Lamento mucho esta escena-** Decía Cell mientras no sabía a dónde dirigir la mirada, se tapó parte de la boca con la mano y tosía mientras buscaba la mirada de Anicora **\- Vaya , esto es una situación vergonzosa, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo...Fue por su seguridad, en verdad lamento haberlos asustado-** _«Bien hecho, ahora ellos te verán como el monstruo que eres, fue una pésima presentación con "La familia"»_

 **-Me asuste mucho cuando escuche los gritos y el disparo, pero Cell me hizo señas de quedarme escondida y...-** La madre de Anicora emitió un suspiro enorme; y después de digerir los hechos todos pasaron a la sala donde todos los miembros de la familia platicaron por horas. Por una sorpresa agradable del destino, la familia aceptó que Cell vivía en la casa de los Mulheim...Después de todo él los había salvado de una tragedia segura, y a partir de esa noche las cosas comenzarán a dar giros enormes. Unos cobertores, algún almohadón mullido y el sofá de la sala sirvieron para que Cell pudiera instalarse en su nuevo hogar, aunque era un poco incomodo el mueble (Puesto que él era muy grande para este), y así; con un gesto feliz en el rostro se quedó profundamente dormido, por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

 **Nota: Bueno después de un ratito sin terminar esta parte XD. Bueno al menos por estos días podré cantar libre soy, en lo que mis calificaciones salen del horno, cual pan calientito. El próximo Capi se viene más largo que el anterior, pero he decidido no partirlo en 3 como había planeado**


	11. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX.**  
 **Poema a un corazón**

 _ **Un pensamiento feliz me cruzo deprisa por la mente, mientras un ladrón suspiro se introducía en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que una tibieza en el mismo lugar hacía acto de presencia, las piernas me comenzaron a temblar, quería decir algo, pero mi boca enmudeció; mis labios jamas me respondieron, mis mejillas enrojecieron, quería correr, ¡Escóndete! , ¡Corre lejos!- gritaba mi mente, mas mis piernas nunca respondieron por que ellas obedecieron el mandato que mi alma les dio y ese era permanecer a su lado(...)**_

 _ **Ángel De plata- Libro III, parte II Capítulo 1 (Fragmento)  
Por: Azrrael Domah**_

* * *

Entre cosas y hechos extraños volaron los primeros 15 días, desde que aquella familia había aceptado recibirme de buena gana; ellos no preguntaban a dónde iba constantemente y porque regresaba a casa ya muy entrada la madrugada _«De cierto modo ellos lo sabían; y creo que les aterraba mucho pensar en el asunto de tener a un monstruo devorador de gente viviendo bajo el mismo techo, sin embargo había una pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza antes de ir a dormir... ¿Porque sabiendo todo eso me permitieron quedarme?»; al mismo tiempo aquellas preguntas desaparecían por completo, al recordar un asunto_ en particular. Resulta que cada noche, ahí estaba ella para recibirme; esperándome con una frazada caliente, el termo lleno de chocolate al igual que las galletas que casi siempre merendábamos; aquel ritual tan particular me ayudaba mucho a quitarme ese sabor desagradable de sangre, al mismo tiempo que ese olor a muerte disminuía con una ducha caliente. Realmente eso me sufragaba y otorgaba ese efecto de comodidad, de estabilidad y calma; pensé en más de una vez... ¡si!, es lindo...Alguien que espera tu regreso y te recibe con mimos y golosinas « _Como una esposa; bueno casi una esposa porque ella no sabe lo que siento; nunca nos hemos besado y menos aún llegado hasta la intimidad_ »

— **Lo siento mucho Cell, creo que el chocolate se enfrió muy rápido, aunque no sé porqué; tal vez el termo se encuentre roto de alguna parte...¿Mas galletitas?** — No pude resistirme a ese dulce gesto de su parte; a parte que las galletas estaban deliciosas...Lo admito unas galletas y una mujer adorable son cosas imposibles de resistir— **¿Sabes?, me costó algo de trabajo conseguirlas, no sabía bien donde las vendían así que pregunte por todos lados... Pero valió la pena ¿Te gustan, quieres que compre más para mañana?** — Tenía la boca llena de galletas y solo me quedo mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, sin duda ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...Cuanto amo a esta mujer; y es curioso que por un lado un sentimiento así de plausible como lo es el amor haya visto la luz en los profundo de mi alma; sin embargo aquel lado oscuro igualmente tiene control sobre mí, ese asesino y arrasador instinto de exterminio « _No sé si podré controlarlo por más tiempo_ »

— **Gracias por la merienda Anicora, me preocupa un poco que tengas que trasnochar para esperarme y...—** entonces ella colocó su dedo en mi boca para que guardara silencio, musito "No importa, está bien", aproveche entonces para acercarme un poco más y acariciar su rostro; ya estaba decidido a besar a esa mujer, lentamente me acerque hacia ella...Pero alguien había bajado las escaleras « _¡Mierda!, estuvo tan cerca_ » — **Creo que esa es la señal para ir a dormir, descuida después de tomar la ducha cerraré todo muy bien.**

— **Descuida Cell, te espero; iré arreglando las cosas mientras tomas un baño, además no tengo sueño aun. —** Deseaba retomar entonces, el punto en el que súbitamente fuimos interrumpidos. De cualquier forma quiero hacerle saber que no solo tiene un "amiguito" que estará a su lado incondicionalmente.

— **Oigan ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? —** Interrumpió Zucker, el cuñado de Anicora; Zucker es un tipo agradable a pesar de ser humano. **— Si mis suegros bajan y ven que están solos se podrían molestar —** Dijo en un tono muy sugerente, Anicora y yo solo intercambiamos miradas, aguantamos mucho la risa, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero no quiero que sus padres lo tomen con una malinterpretación o lleguen a pensar que mis intenciones son malas.

— **Relájate un poco, ya íbamos a dormir. Buenas noches Anicora, ve a dormir** — ella me contesto lo mismo mientras soltaba mi mano poco a poco, para cuando quedamos solo Zucker y yo en la sala, este estaba a punto de marcharse también, pero algo lo detuvo y lo hizo girar de nuevo, dirigiéndose unos pasos hacia mí.

— **Solo espero que tengas en cuenta que ella ha sufrido mucho, quizás seas un tipo fuerte pero no quiero imaginar lo que sus padres te harían si la haces sufrir—** El tipo para solo tener cara de ingenuo, era bastante avispado. O ¿Será que en ese arranque de hombre enamorado, mis sentimientos están comenzando a pasar inadvertidos?, probablemente sea lo segundo. Como dicen, solo hay tres cosas que uno no puede dejar de disimular:  
*La fortuna

*La felicidad

*El amor; y esto último cada vez se encontraba tomando más y más fuerza.

— **Pierde cuidado, ella lo es todo para mí—** Ante tal "advertencia", no me quedo otro camino más que sincerarme con él; es más. Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para soltar un poco todo el peso que llevaba, ya debía decírselo a alguien. Después de eso me dirigí al cuarto de baño donde pude al fin relajarme un poco, para cuando salí del lugar, las mantas estaban tendidas en el sillón y había ropa encima del sillón junto con una nota...Una nota de ella:

 _Cell, estas prendas te mantendrán caliente. Esta noche será mucho más fría que las anteriores (Es raro puesto que nos encontramos en Mayo); en fin, así es de alocado el clima. Si necesitas otras mantas las coloque en el sillón pequeño_.

 _Buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños._

 _Anicora._

— **Estás mimándome en exceso mujer...Gracias —** Sin hacer un desaire a la petición de mi amada, me dispuse a ponerme las prendas que amablemente ubicó para mi uso...Ahora entendía porque los días anteriores ella insistió en tomarme las medidas _« Utilizando esas cosas tan raras y anotando números »,_ era para esto...Ella confecciono estas prendas para mí **— Qué dulce eres cariño, creo que mañana me olvidare de ese asunto sobre salir a matar gente; ya casi estoy listo para enfrentarme a los androides; para poder absorberlos —** cogí algunas de las mantas que me dejo Anicora; sí que la temperatura estaba disminuyendo con cada hora que transcurría, escuché un ruido en el pasillo, justo en la antesala; al incorporarme de golpe la vi de pie, sosteniendo 2 cobertores más en los brazos **— ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a estas horas mujer?, si tus padres te encuentran de pie a solas conmigo se pondrán furiosos, ya ves lo que Zucker dijo —** trataba de mantener un tono de voz muy leve pero aun así sentía que el nerviosismo me lo estaba impidiendo. Lo único en lo queestaba pensando mi mente era en levantarme deprisa y correr hacia su lado,abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y ... Besarla

— **Lo...Siento Cell, estaba preocupada de que pasaras frío, fue por eso que traje estas frazadas para ti... ¡Espera solo las dejare sobre tus pies, no tienes por qué levantarte! —** Pobrecita, estaba muy avergonzada y sin hacer caso de su petición me levante solo para abrazarla _« ¡Lo logre! »_. No quería hacerla sentir incomoda con mi actitud; sus padres podrían bajar y entonces ambos la pasaríamos muy mal...En especial ella. **—Creo que deberías conservarlas tú, no te preocupes por mí... Regresa a dormir.**

— **Ya veo que te ha quedado bien lo que hice para ti. Me preocupaba un poco que no fuera a quedarte —** La oscuridad invadiendo la habitación invita a la mente a jugar con nuestros sentimientos, nuestros deseos. La tenia sujetada entre mis brazos y podía sentir un calor muy extraño... Pensé entonces « _Quiero estar más cerca de ti_ », aquella emoción se intensificó aún más cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme por completo. **—Que calientito estas, si durmiéramos juntos te apuesto a que ninguno pasaría frío—** Sus palabras resonaron varios segundos en mi mente, _«Si durmiéramos juntos querida mía, es seguro que no solo le daríamos una patada en el culo al clima helado... ¿Dormir con alguien, que se sentirá? En especial dormir con esa persona a la que amas sobre todas las cosas»,_ podía apreciar...Casi palpar su respiración, él como sus latidos estaban algo inquietos, me pregunto si ¿Estará nerviosa, feliz...O ambos?

— **Me gustaría mucho, pero me temo que tus padres podrían enfadarse —** La abrace un poco más. Podía incluso oler la fragancia de su cabello, aquel momento a solas con ella deseaba capturarlo para mí. Realmente deseaba que nos encontráramos totalmente aislados del mundo, para poder hablarle abiertamente de amor; aquí, inmersos en plena oscuridad. **—Supongo que ellos no se molestaran si te quedas conmigo viendo televisión.**

— **Eso me gustaría mucho ¿Qué quieres ver?—** Bueno, no soy muy conocedor de los programas que ven los seres humanos, pero cuando encendió el aparato, había un tipo raro hablando de una serie de cosas que no entendía « _Los humanos tienen bastantes problemas, se la pasan peleando y matándose los unos a los otros, no necesitan de mi ayuda...Del todo_ », pero entre tanto farfullido del tipo, alcance a reconocer algo que me era muy familiar...La gente que era devorada por un monstruo; que títulos tan alarmistas "una fuerza desconocida y sobrenatural está acabando con la vida de varias personas", solo quise dirigir la vista hacia su lado y sonrió como de costumbre, me abrazó y dijo **—No me importa lo que diga la prensa, o los demás. Te quiero tal cual eres—** ¿Acaso había dicho que me quiere?, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca. No me importa si lo dijo en un sentido no romántico; lo dijo y punto ¡Me quiere!. ¡Oh amor mío!, quiero volver a oírtelo decir.

— **Y yo a ti, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida... No quiero parecer abusivo ni nada por el estilo pero, ¿Te importaría repetir eso de nuevo?—** El control del aparato cayó súbitamente y aquel canal de noticias fue reemplazado por una película... Una película romántica. Precisamente la parte donde los dos amantes se entregan en un dulce y cálido beso, las bocas de los humanos rozaban lentamente « _Así se besan los humanos, es gracioso, como si el aparato me indicara lo que debía hacer ahora_ », sujetarle suavemente el rostro y recitar cada palabra que en mi mente había ensayado por días **—Te quiero... Te amo—** Y sin pensarlo en un acto puro de amor arrebatado y desenfreno, mi ser se colapsó directamente hacia sus labios...Y ella; ella no me rechazo. _« ¿Pero, porque, acaso ella también siente eso?; Amor y del más puro; ella con la caricia de sus labios me hizo ver que me ama también »,_ es un beso afable, tierno; extremadamente apacible y delicioso.

— **¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, estaba esperando que me besaras hace 5 días, ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo... Si esto se trata de algún sueño te juro por lo más sagrado en el mundo que no quiero despertarme nunca; ¡Oh cariño! Se siente tan bien pronunciar tu nombre en conjunción con esas palabras mágicas; te amo Cell—** ¿Hace 5 días?, vaya de haber sabido. **—¿Puedo acurrucarme un poco más contigo?**

Ella me ama, de eso no hay duda **.** No hay nada más en este mundo que ame, que la expresión dulce y tímida de mi ángel, quiero permanecer por siempre de este modo, en paz y armonía **—¿Sabes?, he estado pensando que una vez que perfeccione mi cuerpo, voy a probar mi fuerza y después ... Bueno tu sabes, formar una familia juntos y...**

— **¡Eso sería lindo!, me gustaría mucho, para serte sincera no me agrada del todo la idea que quieras cargarte a casi toda la humanidad. No quiero que te expongas a que te suceda algo malo por tu terquedad, de una u otra forma tu eres fuerte y perfecto para mí—** Ella está preocupada por mi seguridad, las mujeres suelen preocuparse de más; aunque es bueno hacer caso de vez en cuando a sus corazonadas. **—Incluso si no logras culminar ese asunto de tu cuerpo, quiero que continuemos con esos planes—** « _Una mujer va a amarte simplemente porque sí, y lo estaba demostrando a la perfección_ » Ahora tengo que pensar en como se lo dire a sus padres.

— **¿Qué crees que digan tus padres al respecto?, una cosa fue aceptar a que viniera a vivir a este lugar, pero la situación cambia por completo cuando se trata de ti. No creo que les agrade mucho el hecho de ...**

— **No importa, es mi decisión... Mi corazón.**

— **Por cierto, hay algo que debo contarte, pero no hoy. Será después.**

— **Quizá sea hora de que me lo cuentes. Yo quiero saber, sin importar que tan malo pueda o no ser. Pero antes de eso quiero preguntarte algo ¿Quién es la mujer de la fotografía y porque se parece a ...mi? —** « _¿La mujer?, acaso ella se había atrevido a mirar sin permiso_ » **— Disculpa el haber mirado, pero el otro día que me pediste guardara tus cosas, deje caer sin querer el cuaderno y la alhaja, la puertilla se abrió y vi la foto de una mujer, descuida solo mire eso. En más de una vez estuve tentada a leer el contenido de esa libreta, pero te juro que no lo hice. Decidí esperar a que fueras tú, quien me contara todo. No sé si aquello que quieres contarme tenga que ver con esas dos cosas—** La observe en silencio, y bueno creo que es hora de "Soltarlo todo", si quiero que esto funcione debo comenzar por decir la verdad.

— **Está bien, será algo difícil explicarlo pero te juro que todo lo que diga es verdad...Descuida cariño, no pongas esa cara no se trata de algo malo —** Pude ver en sus ojos un signo de preocupación, pero más sumido en la angustia estaba yo, quizá toda esa verdad podría hacer que la perdiera para siempre **— ¿Estas lista para escuchar toda la verdad?**

Comenzar con aquel "fantástico e inverosímil relato", fue un poco difícil, pero poco a poco las ideas en mi cabeza comenzaron a acomodarse y pronto ya no tuve problemas para contarle todas las cosas por las que había pasado. Incluso me atreví a contarle el cómo había conocido a una "versión" suya del futuro... **— Esa es la razón por la cual no me asesinaste...—** dijo un poco desalentada, en un principio las cosa fueron de ese modo, pero no era la mayor parte de la verdad.

— **No, no del todo. Me sentía profundamente agradecido con aquella mujer, por eso fue que me detuve en un principio, sin embargo...Algo extraño ocurrió dentro de mi cuando me sonreíste y esos dulces ojos se clavaron en los míos. Lo sé, suena algo cursi debes pensar eso, pero yo tampoco creía en esas cosas e incluso me parecían puras patrañas, aun así te juro que no ha existido mujer en este u otro tiempo, universo, llámese como se llame; más importante que tú en mi vida.**

— **Te confieso que toda esa historia es rara, pero creo que debías conservar estas 2 pruebas para respaldar tu historia, bueno ahora mírate tú, primero calmándome para que no me preocupara. Ahora te digo lo mismo a ti, ven recuéstate un poco aquí, eso te va a calmar—** Ella tomo con mucha delicadeza mi rostro y lo apoyó en su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza, con esa fuerza que solo sienten aquellos que están enamorados _« Justo como mi propio corazón en este momento »_ **— No importa lo que haya pasado o no antes, solo quiero que nunca vayas a olvidar cuanto te amo. Yo igual tengo que decirte algo...**

— **Descuida dulzura, no creo que haya sido peor de lo que yo he hecho. ¿Sabes? Incluso me siento más tranquilo...Gracias por entenderme —** Ya no había nada que pudiera estropear mi pequeño y hermoso trozo de paraíso, incluso si sus padres no aceptaban nuestra relación. Ya pensaría en alguna forma de ganarme a "mis papis suegros"; entre toda esa alegría y paz con mi espíritu sentí algo derramarse de mis ojos...Era una lágrima, una alegre lágrima. **— ¿Todavía quieres ver una película o deseas que te lleve a dormir?** _« Oh vaya, se ha quedado dormida »_ Así que, bueno debo moverme con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

Solo me quede un par de minutos a los pies del sofá contemplándola como dormía plácidamente, y contagiado por ese ambiente de paz, pronto me quedé dormido... Profundamente, o al menos así parecía, ya que, alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada sentí un par de presencias en la habitación; o quizá solo fue mi imaginación...

* * *

 _ **Dandelion City 10.30 AM (Casa de los Mulheim)**_

Fue una pena que nos hayamos quedado dormidos hasta ya muy tarde, lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue dirigir la mirada al sillón, el brazo me dolía un poco por lo incomodo de mi postura, pero al final valió la pena; durante toda la noche pude sostener la mano de ella, y esta aún quedaba aferrada a la mía. Tan absorto me encontré mirándola dormir de una forma muy pacífica que no advertí un detalle: había unos cuantos cobertores cubriéndome « _Pero ¿cómo?, no había más cobertores en la sala, incluso los que Anicora me había traído la noche anterior se los había dejado para ella_ », entonces se me vino a la mente con rapidez las presencias que "había alucinado a las 4 de la madrugada"

— **Bueno días cariño...Hay Cell, me hubieras despertado o llevado a mi cama, por mi culpa pasaste la noche ahí...Lo siento —** Su carita parecía un poco triste pero quise hacerla sentir mejor con un par de besos, aún permanecía tomado de su mano.

— **Descuida, estoy bien. No quería despertarte... ¿Por qué todo está tan silencioso?—** Anicora se levantó de golpe y miró hacia todos lados, la casa estaba muy silenciosa...Muy vacía.

— **¿A dónde fue todo mundo? —** dijo muy preocupada sin dejar de buscar a todas partes esperando que alguien apareciera por el corredor, los llamó unas cinco veces y nadie respondió, fuimos hasta la cocina esperando ver alguna señal de actividad matinal, y efectivamente. Había platos en la rejilla y restos de comida en un sartén. A punto estábamos de volvernos locos de la desesperación, cuando vimos una pequeña nota adherida en el frigorífico... Una pequeña nota que decía:

 _Salimos con mis papás a comprar la despensa, el desayuno está en la nevera y en el sartén._

 _Chicos no hagan travesuras y pórtense bien._

 _Honey_

— **¡Vaya!, sin duda esto se trata de la letra de tu hermana, pero ¿Eso de pórtense bien que quiere decir? —** Algo bastante obvio sin duda, cosa que no tendría la osadía de hacerlo en casa de sus padres. **— ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? —** volteo a mirarme mientras calentaba el desayuno e hizo un ademán con los hombros, ninguno de los teníamos planes para salir o ver televisión, así que me acerque detrás de ella y la sujete por la cintura.

— **¡Cell!, no hagas eso, me da cosquillas —** sujete sus dos manos para acariciarlas, comenzando a imaginar lo hermoso que serán nuestras vidas en cuanto comencemos nuestros planes, ¿Casarnos?, bueno era algo que no me agrada mucho « _Una ceremonia, mucha gente, una fiesta...Pero a ella le ilusionaba y aunque no había mencionado detalle de eso en el fondo soñaba con todas esas cosas_ », así que no haré otra cosa más que resignarme a pasar por todo ese ritual llamado matrimonio.

— **Que manos tan suavecitas tienes mi amor —** Era como si las palabras brotaran solas, lo hacían con enorme naturalidad, solo dejaba que mi boca enviara el mensaje que mi corazón deseaba transmitir para ella **—Me encanta como huele tu pelo...—** Y antes de que otra cosa sucediera decidí cortar esta creciente excitación con beso en la mejilla, así que pensé en dirigirme hacia otra parte de la casa, por ejemplo la sala; esas mantas no iban a acomodarse solas.

Justo antes de atravesar el arco que da a la sala, ella volteo a mirarme y con una sonrisa un poco picaresca **— Cell, eres un pervertido mi amor —** Cuando ella dijo esas palabras la sangre se me fue a la cabeza, sentí un calor avasallador que me invadía el rostro y acto seguido ella comenzó a reír **— No pongas esa cara, es una broma...¡Por cierto! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

— **Claro**

— **¿Podrías ver si las mascotas tienen sus platos llenos de comida?**

— **Por supuesto—** Cambie el rumbo hacia otra parte de la casa, Salí y me dirigí a un cobertizo, donde los Mulheim en vez de guardar aparatos o cosas así; tenían un espacio bien acondicionado para que los gatos brincaran y jugaban, 13 graciosos animalitos jugueteaban y ronroneaban; trepando de un lado a otro echando sus barriguitas al aire para que los acariciara...Y así lo hice, son animalitos tan nobles y dulces. Después de mimar a cada minino rellene los tazones de comida, limpie los depósitos del agua y cada cajita de arena quedó impoluta, sin un rastro de desechos. Ingrese al interior de la casa, pase al lavabo para el aseo correspondiente y finalmente atendí a los 2 "cachorros", para cuando todo estuvo terminado, y yo completamente limpio encontré a mi amada que terminaba de acomodar las mantas en una pila,completamente listas para guardarlas en el closet de su habitación.

— **Espero que el café no se encuentre muy caliente**

— **Está perfecto, por cierto ¿Ya pensaste en lo que haremos el día de hoy?**

— **Si—** Sonrió mientras sorbía un poco de café, las mujeres son criaturas muy extrañas pero bastante adorables

— **Tu familia fue muy clara en un aspecto...Nada de portarnos mal, supongo que dejaré para más tarde molestar a tus vecinos...¿Qué es esa cosa?**

— **¿Qué cosa?**

— **Esa caja de ahí. La que está sobre aquel anaquel.**

— **¡Ah si!..Son tartaletas, pero son de Zucker...Tartaletas de zarzamora.**

— **¿Zarzamora?, jejejeje bueno ni modo siento pena por tu cuñado, pero él no verá de nuevo esas tartaletas. L** _ **o**_ **siento** _ **mon amour,**_ **en este mundo solo hay 2 cosas que no puedo resistir, una de ellas es la zarzamora ; pero la primer a eres tu** _._

— **¡ Oh vamos Cell no te comportes como un niño!**

— **No las extrañara te lo aseguro, anda yo sé que tú también quieres devorar estas tartaletas conmigo ¿Qué dices?**

— **Digo que eres el diablo en persona, jejejejeje**

Y así fue como disfrutamos de nuestro suculento festín...O más bien botín de guerra, el tiempo poco a poco dio marcha, la familia llegó un poco más tarde de lo que esperábamos. Con la casa aseada y con muchas ganas de salir a divertimos fue como pudimos "ganarnos" ese permiso...Aunque no teníamos ni la más mínima idea de a dónde dirigirnos.

Una gran interrogante surgió cuando pensé ¿Cómo pasaría inadvertido?, la única solución que se me ocurrió fue... Devorarme a las personas para dejar el campo despejado solamente para el disfrute de nosotros dos « _Lamento haber roto esa "promesa" de no concentrar mi atención en absorber la energía de los humanos_ » paseamos por muchas horas en el centro comercial, ¡Ah!, de lo más lindo del mundo, un par de enamorados pasando tiempo a solas.

— **Espera—** Dije repentinamente, la jale con suavidad hacia mí, sujetándola por la cintura no pude contenerme y la bese...Me di cuenta que ella mantenía los ojos entre abiertos, con un gesto de sobresalto — **¿Sucede algo?**

— **No, todo está bien. Bueno fue extraño. Tuve una sensación de dejavu o algo parecido...Perdona creo que soy a veces un poco extraña con estas cosas, desde que tengo memoria mi vida se ha vuelto envuelta por fantasmas, premoniciones y dejavu. Olvidemos este asunto. Abrázame Cell...Y pase lo que pase...No me dejes ir—** Las últimas palabras salieron como un leve murmullo apenas se escuchaba, como si se hubiera asustado o sorprendido de haberlas dicho

— **Será mejor que olvidemos este asunto Cell, son tonterías. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otra parte?—** trataba de parecer serena, pero en mi interior sabía que el asunto aquel le estaba perturbando mucho, pero después de aquella tarde no volvimos a mencionar nada al respecto, matamos el tiempo entre tiendas vacías, y golosinas. La tarde ya pintaba sus característicos colores del ocaso « _Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debíamos volver a casa_ », sin embargo la vida tenía unos planes distintos. Ya que esos malditos desgraciados dieron con nosotros.

— **¡Mira, AHÍ Pepino! Es el monstruo...Y...esta con la mujer**

— **Hay algo que no alcanzo a comprender Garnet, ¿Por qué la está tomando de la mano?, como si...**

— **¿Cómo si estuvieran enamorados?**

* * *

ii )Una situación peligrosa...Los gritos del corazón.

 _ **Dandelion City 17.30 PM Centro comercial del sur**_

 _*Cambio de Narrador a Externo_

Piccolo y Ganet porfin habían dado con Cell , pero la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus rostros al ver a estos dos disfrutando del día como un par de tortolitos; sobre todo el más sorprendido era Piccolo que no dejaba de centrar su atención en aquella mujer, un ser dulce, frágil (¿Como era posible que un monstruo como Cell tuviera su amor?...¿Que había visto ella en el?)

Garnet fue la primera en lanzarse con furia hacia la pareja , pero Cell reacciono inmediatamente propinándole un fuerte golpe que la hizo chocar contra los muros mas gruesos del centro comercial, entonces Piccolo aprovecho para sostener a la joven entre sus brazos , el no deseaba hacerle daño, sabia perfectamente que Garnet haría todo lo posible para matarla, decidió ponerla en un sitio a salvo.

— **E..Espera ¿Que estas haciendo?—** Decía la pobre Anicora que trataba en vano soltarse de los brazos del guerrero nameku, Piccolo trataba de sostenerla con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla sin querer

— **Descuida, no quiero lastimarte, no es mi intención hacerte daño, pero estabas muy expuesta en ese sitio, por favor no insistas en ir ahi es muy peligroso**

— **¡CELL!, déjame ir con Cell, ¿Acaso no entiendes?**

— **¿QUE COSA, QUE ESE MALDITO MONSTRUO ES UN ASESINO**?

— **No, aunque Cell haga esas barbaridades en el fondo es bueno, es muy dulce...Yo lo amo y el también me ama**

— **No digas tonterías, el no es capaz de amar a alguien, mas que a sí mismo. Solo te esta usando**

Antes de que Piccolo rodeara con sus brazos a la joven Cell se lanzo con estrepitosa furia, estaba rabioso de que alguien más tocara a "su mujer" **—¡MALDITO PICCOLO!, deja en paz a mi mujer—** al escuchar semejante declaración del bio androide, piccolo quedo estupefacto ¡Cell Estaba enamorado! y no iba a permitir que alguien más tuviera las intenciones de cortejar a su pareja; los hombres enamorados saben de sobra cuando alguien se acerca a la persona que ama con "buenas intenciones", antes de que este pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba tirado entre una pila enorme de escombros **— ¿Estas bien cariño?—** , la actitud de Cell cambio dramáticamente al ver a su amada a su lado nuevamente, le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba con ternura la frente y esta correspondía del mismo modo el afecto y las caricias de su amado. Ambos se miraron con preocupación, la situación no pintaba para nada bien (Cell podía enfrentarse sin problemas a Garnet, pero con Piccolo la cosa cambiaba, no era capaz de hacerle frente a 2 oponentes, sobre todo si uno de estos igualaba sus poderes) **—Haré algo para que puedas escapar, no te preocupes por mi. Te prometo que estaré contigo de nuevo...Por favor mi amor no llores, no tengas miedo.**

Anicora salio corriendo con lagrimas en su rostro cuando Garnet salio a cortare el paso **—Que enternecedor, la estúpida humana esta enamorada del monstruo, clásico de la gente imbécil. Lastima que todo ese estupido cuento de amor se tenga que acabar ahora**

— **¿Porque?, ¿porque quieres matarme?, yo no te hice nada**

— **¡NO trates de hacerte la inocente conmigo!, yo se perfectamente lo que has hecho con ...Con esa cosa**

— **No te expreses así de Cell, si te refieres a ...Bueno...Eso, bueno aun no hemos tenido nada que ver, solo nos hemos besado...¡Pero no te importa eso! , yo amo a Cell y quiero...Quiero estar con el, no me importa lo que digan de el, yo amo a ese hombre solo por eso, porque es el—** Piccolo escucho las palabras de Anicora, tan llenas de amor, devoción por ese sentimiento, algo hermoso, puro y sublime pensaba en lo bello que sería que pudiera "Alguien" pudiera profesarle esa clase de amor, alguien que lo mirara a los ojos y de ahí directo a su corazón, sin alguna clase de tonto prejuicio por su apariencia; entonces corrió a donde las mujeres se encontraban y plantándose frente a Garnet con un gesto muy serio pero decidido, decidió a dar la vida si era preciso por Anicora. Sin importarle enfrentar a Garnet o al mismo Cell.

— **Basta Garnet, yo creo que ella no te ha mentido, deja que se marche—** la mirada de Piccolo era una petición por si misma, una petición para dejarla ir, Garnet se percato de que algo estaba sucediendo con la actitud de este. ¿Se habría enamorado tambien de aquella mujer, justo como Cell?, anteriormente ya había notado un comportamiento extraño en Piccolo, estaba muy distraído...Meditabundo, inmerso en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que viajaban como relámpago directo hacia su corazón, un corazón que no le había pedido permiso para sentir, y que le puso una mala jugada fijando su atención en la mujer incorrecta. **—Si insistes en hacerle daño...Tendrás que pasar sobre mí—** El pobre Piccolo estaba decidido a protegerla, apretaba fuertemente su puño, al grado que sus uñas comenzaron a infringir daño en sus manos, y pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaron de ellas

— **¡Eres un estupido!, deja que acabe con ella...No te atrevas a mirarme de esa manera Piccolo, yo solo estoy evitando una catástrofe**

— **Ella tiene razón Maki, Anicora y yo no hemos tenido nada que ver, es cierto, es la mujer que he escogido para permanecer a su lado...Te juro que si le haces daño no solo voy a mandar a la mierda la vida de los humanos, tambien la del sistema solar completo, en cuanto a ti Piccolo, te lo agradezco , pero mantente alejado de ella—** Se acerco hacia donde estaba parado y en voz baja dijo _"Ella no es para ti, ¿comprendes?, ella me ama solo a mi...No trates de meterte entre nosotros o de lo contrario me olvidare de lo que hiciste hoy por ella",_ Garnet trato de aprovechar que Cell se encontraba dándole la espalda para atacarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, rápidamente este le propino un golpe que la mando lejos y no solo eso, también la dejo muy malherida **—Si te desaparezco en estos momentos Garnet, ella no correría más peligro. Quizá yo sea un monstruo como dices pero hay cosas que tu estúpida cabeza no alcanza a ver, a final de cuentas para ser muy inteligente eres una imbecil...Garnet, Garnet , mi muy estimada Garnet, se acabo el juego niña.**

— **¡No!, Cell por favor no lo hagas, quiza ella intentaba matarme por razones que no comprendemos, pero no creo que sea una mala persona.**

— **Pero...¡Esa mujer esta loca!, quiere matarte y no lo pienso permitir**

— **Lo se, pero...Es una corazonada, solo eso. No lo hagas**

Cell agarro con mucha fuerza una gran cantidad de aire y emitió un hondo suspiro, se dio cuenta que era mejor dejar las cosas así; por el momento. Entonces usando cada gramo de su inteligencia se las arreglo para escapar junto con Anicora; en cuanto a Piccolo y Garnet no podían todavía digerir los hechos. Les costaba mucho trabajo asimilar TODO, desde la actitud de Cell , la de Anicora y hasta la de ellos (Habían dejado escapar a un peligro de ese tamaño sin siquiera mover un solo dedo)

— **¿Estas bien Garnet?**

— **Si, eso creo...Esa chica**

— **Lo se, es casi inverosímil que ella este enamorada de ese sujeto**

— **Supongo que está en su células ¿No crees?, no pongas esa cara de "No comprendo ni una palabra", vi la manera en como la mirabas...¿Es una buena chica no crees?, tan buena que me enferma.**

— **¡Ja!, pense que no te dejabas conmover por cosas como esas**

— **No deberías juzgar a un libro por su portada pepino, yo se como te sientes en estos momentos...Mirar a esa persona y ver como tu mundo se transforma por completo, como si el corazón recitara solo para ti, el más bello de sus poemas...En fin creo que debemos seguir buscando.**

— **Tal vez deberíamos ir a kame House, debes descansar, ese cretino de Cell te dio una paliza.**

— **Si, eso me preocupa, pero a la vez me tranquiliza**

— **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

— **He notado que el poder de Cell no ha incrementado del modo que yo calculaba, al paso que iba en un principio estaba segura que el rebasaría por mucho tus poderes, pero...En esos golpes que me dio, pude medir un poco su fuerza y créeme que estaba algo pareja respecto de la tuya.**

— **Entonces, de alguna manera Anicora esta ganando tiempo para nosotros, bueno indirectamente**

— **Creo que esta chica pretende alejar al monstruo de sus planes, solo espero que lo consiga...ummm, bueno es hora de irnos.**

— **¿Quieres que te lleve?**

— **¡Oh vamos pepino!, déjame conservar el poco orgullo que me queda.**

Ambos guerreros emprendieron un vuelo directamente a la casa del maestro Roshi, Piccolo trataba de volar un poco más despacio para evitar que Garnet se quedara atrás, todas las palabras dichas por esta revoloteaban en su mente. Odiaba admitir lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, odiaba estar enamorado y le dolía profundamente no ser correspondido a ese amor.

* * *

iii)Poema a un corazón bis

 _ **Dandelion City 18.30 PM Auto cinema del oriente**_

— **Creo que debemos tener mas cuidado...Lamento que vieras eso de nuevo, pero considerando el peligro que se cierne sobre ti no pienso correr otros más riesgos, mañana por la mañana**

— **Mañana por la mañana harás lo que creas que es prudente, me preocupa mucho que tengas que arriesgarte a esas cosas, tengo miedo que te pase algo malo—** Cell no podía evitar ver la angustia en el rostro de ella, estaba en exceso angustiada y por muchos intentos que hizo para tranquilizarla no lo conseguía, la idea de "abandonar" le cruzo por la mente, pero igual pensó en lo mucho que se arrepentiría en dejarla ir; _Perfeccionare mi cuerpo a como de lugar_ , comenzaba a repetir una y otra vez en su mente, como si no quisiera olvidar la importancia que con ello iba incluido.

— **Esperaremos un poco en este lugar y despues iremos a casa ¿Estas de acuerdo?**

— **Quería pasar de regreso al centro comercial, olvide algunas cosas.**

— **Supongo que ese par ya debió de haberse marchado, así que no creo se les cruce por la cabeza pensar que volveremos a ese lugar; bien, iremos de paso a recoger lo que olvidaste o lo que tienes que conseguir**

La distancia que tuvieron que recorrer de un punto a otro no era en realidad muy larga, en cuestion de minutos arribaron nuevamente al centro comercial, el ambiente del lugar parecía fantasmal...Ni una sola alma, las luces prendidas le daban un cierto aire perturbador.

Ambos entraron a un almacén de ropa y comenzaron a revisar las estanterías, Cell interrumpió a la joven que estaba muy concentrada buscando algo importante **—Cariño... ¿Que es eso tan importante que buscamos?—** Ella se dio la vuelta, llevaba entre sus brazos algunas prendas y comenzaba a revisar cada una, sin decir palabra al respecto.

— **Estoy buscando algo para mi hermana, pronto será su cumpleaños y quería revisar algunas prendas...Lo siento, te hice que me trajeras aqui quiza por una tontería pero...**

— **Tranquila, no es una tontería pero ¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana?**

Ella se encogió de hombros y no dijo una palabra, se dio la media vuelta y continuo buscando entre las pilas de ropa, algo en su pecho le dolía mucho, como si un vidrio cortara dentro de su ser y le desgarrara sin piedad el alma, quería llorar pero se aguanto las ganas de hacerlo. Cada vez buscaba en los rincones más apartados de la tienda, no quería comenzar a llorar y que alguien lo notara. _Era lo que ella más odiaba en el mundo_. Aprovecho entonces para entrar en los cambiadores y "probarse" las prendas, sin embargo solo utilizo esa pequeña excusa para encerrarse a llorar en un rincón, trato de hacerse "pequeñita", en la esquina del probador, ahi se agacho abrazando las prendas y echo a llorar la pobre, lo único que ella buscaba era distraerse del susto del día de hoy en vez de recibir una serie de reproches y miradas, tanto lloró que no había notado cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, y Cell por su parte en vez de buscarla se había sentado a esperarla, lo que ocasiono que la tristeza desgarrara con más furia el corazón de ella.

Cansada de llorar el sueño estaba por vencerla, entre la conciencia y el sueño sintió una mano, como si le secara el ostro y claramente pudo escuchar las una voz dulce, cargada de ternura _No llores, yo esperaré por ti, prometo que te buscare,_ decía aquella voz; una que jamás había escuchado en la vida , pero sin embargo sintió una enorme nostalgia...El roce de aquella cálida mano la hizo reaccionar de golpe _¡Es Cell!_ , pensaba, pero su decepción fue enorme al mirarse completamente sola; y de nuevo una lagrima se asomo por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de lo dolosa de aquella "visión". —Creo que es hora de volver a casa— con pasos lentos salio de los vestidores y vio a Cell sentado, con un semblante enfadado.

— **¿Porque tardaste tanto?—** Dijo en un tono un tanto severo; disimuladamente ella sonrió, para evitar llorar de nuevo.

— **No podía abrir la puerta del probador, creo que estaba defectuosa. Estas puertas a veces son..**.

— **Debiste de haberme llamado o gritado.**

— **No quería molestarte—** El tono de su voz cambió por completo, estaba más apagado **—Vayamos a casa—** Le urgía llegar a su casa, cada segundo le costaba trabajo mantener ese semblante de quietud.

— **Es verdad, tus padres se van a preocupar,te dejare en tu casa y me iré a otro lado...Necesito pensar**

— **Puedes irte si quieres, yo tomare un taxi. De haber sabido, que tonta soy. Ten mucho cuidado ¿si?**

— **Te llevare.**

— **No te preocupes por mí. Ve.**

Al final Cell la llevo a su casa, se despidió de una forma poco cariñosa de ella, le dijo que no lo esperara, que no se aparecería en días, y finalmente que lo disculpara con sus padres , entre algunas otras cosas. Ella lo despidió con un gesto "feliz" y entro a su casa.

Aquella noche se acostó más temprano; despues de tomar un baño, se acurruco entre las mantas y echo a llorar quedito, casi suspirando,pensaba en lo doloroso que es el amor a veces, las parejas a menudo tiene sus altas y bajas...Ya pasará, se decía a si misma para calmarse. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida no puedo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas en los probadores y sintió como la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, se levanto de golpe de su cama y corrió hacia la entrada de su casa, ahi se quedo un par de minutos. El corazón le latía muy fuerte cada vez que recordaba esa voz y, llevándose las manos al pecho trataba de no llorar, trataba de calmarse, pero a la vez trataba de recordar algo que parecía importante, alguna clase de recuerdo que se negaba a marcharse de su memoria desde hace mucho tiempo y sin embargo no recordaba, solo era esa terrible pesadumbre de haber olvidado algo importante y tratar de recordarlo.


	12. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X. Piel de ángel.**

 _«estaba sonriendo, la primer vez que le veía parte del rostro y él sonreía, llevaba puesta una capa negra muy elegante, sombrero de ala ancha. Se le veía bastante atractivo; misterioso pero sobre todo atractivo»_

Ángel de Plata Libro I, Cap. IV (Fragmento) Por Azrrael-Domah

 **ATENCIÓN: El contenido de este capítulo no es apto para menores de edad**

* * *

 _«¿Porque la gente llora?, lloras cuando estas triste, cuando estas feliz; aunque eso significa que tu cuerpo está dejando ir las tensiones, así que...Viéndolo por ese lado llorar siempre significa algo malo, cuando estas feliz no lloras, lloras porque odiabas estar triste. Lloras cuando extrañas, cuando sientes que estas a punto de tocar fondo en lo profundo del abismo llamado desesperanza»_ — **Creo que debo olvidar ese asunto de la voz , el deja-vu y comenzar a ocupar mis pensamientos en otras cosas...Creo que soy muy tonta al creer que ...Creo que es una estupidez pensar en que mi vida tomaría un rumbo diferente, que por fin había terminado mi viaje para encontrar...Hace 2 días que no ha regresado; que estúpida.**

— **Nunca debes tomar los sentimientos como algo estúpido ¿Sabes?**

— **!Ah¡, eres tú, el sujeto del otro día ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?**

— **Solo seguí tu presencia, eso es todo—** Piccolo no se movía del sitio en el que se encontraba, tenía mucho miedo de incomodarla, o alejarla, se conformaba tan solo con poderla contemplar en la distancia, sabia la crisis que estaba surgiendo entre aquellos dos y sin embargo, decidió no interferir, estaba acostumbrado a luchar para alcanzar una meta, pero ahora todo era diferente. Había perdido la batalla antes de luchar, antes de intentar luchar. — **Pensé que en este lugar encontraría al monstruo, pero en su lugar encuentro a un ángel con la carita muy triste ¿Estas bien?**

— **Sí, gracias...Es usted muy amable.**

— **Vaya, es el primer halago que recibo de una mujer en toda mi vida.**

— **No entiendo, es una persona muy simpática, a pesar de querer matar a Cell. Pero es usted muy agradable.**

— **Los humanos salen despavoridos en cuanto me ven, o hacen gestos o dicen expresiones estúpidas sobre mí persona.**

— **Es verdad, muchas veces juzgamos a las personas sin conocerlas, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros tontos prejuicios o ideas absurdas.**

— **¿Es por eso que pudiste ver algo bueno en él?—** A veces tenemos que reservarnos ciertas preguntas y aquella que Piccolo había dicho fue una de ellas, la cabeza de Anicora estaba llena de pensamientos, de enormes dudas, de tristeza, de miedo...Aquel miedo que sientes de intentarlo de nuevo y fracasar, el miedo de experimentar el corazón cayéndose a pedazos **—Lo lamento, pregunte de más—** dijo avergonzado, se sintió estúpido con ella y consigo mismo (La he lastimado), pensaba mientras contemplaba el rostro de ella sumergido por una enorme tiniebla. Aquellos ojos tan vivos, coloridos e iluminados, provistos de la eterna llama de la esperanza, languidecían por la enorme tristeza.

— **Solo vemos lo bueno o es que deseamos ver algo bueno ¿Le ha pasado?**

Lo que en ese instante deseaba decirle era que efectivamente estaba enamorado, pero no veía espejismos ni fantasmas, era una persona de carne y hueso que se encontraba justo a su lado en ese momento **—Es inexplicable ese asunto del amor, pero surge como un pequeño milagro...Un afortunado milagro en ocasiones—** El amor suele ser una cosa del diablo, como suelen decir algunos, a veces es el más dulce de los vinos y otras el más amargo de los ajenjos. Juega con nosotros de forma caprichosa junto con el destino.

— **Tiene usted una forma muy bonita de ver las cosas**

— **Am..ehhh Si...Gracias—** Aunque él sabía que los sentimientos de ella estaban tan alejados como las estrellas en la inmensidad del espacio, se conformaba con verla, con estar cerca suyo, pensaba que estas cosas son de cierto modo injustas « _Ella amaba a alguien que la hacía sentir triste, y el...El quien daría todo por ella solo podía aspirar a ser un amigo_ », pero aun así, a pesar de todo ese sufrimiento algo dentro de su ser lo hacía sentir feliz; por el simple hecho de estar un momento a su lado. Desde aquella primera vez no había alejado de su mente su rostro, su mirada, las ondas de su cabello y lo dulce de su perfume **—Bueno, es hora que me retire. Sería mejor que entraras a tu casa.**

— **Tiene razón, ya es un poco tarde...Me ha gustado hablar con usted, de verdad se lo agradezco profundamente—** la joven se levantó y dirigió unos pasos hacia el portón de su casa cuando...

— **¡Anicora!, espera ...Yo—** Ella dio media vuelta para esperar a lo que Piccolo tenía que decirle, pero decidió callarse de último minuto. No quería ser inoportuno o hacerla sentir incomoda, ya tenía tantos problemas metido en la mente y no sería bueno para ella añadir uno más **—Buenas noches—** Fue lo que alcanzo a decir con una forzada sonrisa; tuvo la oportunidad pero al final vio que guardar silencio era mejor.

— **Que descanse, y de nuevo gracias—** Piccolo se levantó con sumo cuidado, al parecer las piernas se le habían entumecido por lo frío del suelo, sacudió un poco sus prendas de vestir y cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la entrada principal...de nuevo quería decirle algo, pero para cuando se había llenado de valor, ella se encontraba con medio cuerpo dentro de la casa, cerro despacito la puerta y vio cómo se apagaban las luces de la sala, un fuerte dolor se apodero de su pecho, le dolía mucho le costaba trabajo respirar, tenía una pesadez en el alma que le impedía hablar, le impedía llamarla. De tocar la puerta y besarle cuando abriese, sin embargo todos esos pensamientos no fueron más que eso, simples pensamientos emanados de su mente enamorada.

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y emitió un hondo suspiro con sabor amargo, la tenía tan cerca pero lejos a la vez, la amaba con locura pero ella no a él, cabizbajo y con el corazón roto emprendió el vuelo de regreso a kame-house, a pocos kilómetros encontró a Garnet que lo miraba con un gesto extraño; ambos no se dijeron nada y solo continuaron volando.

Mientras tanto en el patio de los Mullheim una sombra particular salía de entre lo espeso del follaje de los árboles frutales, era Cell; había permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación entre Piccolo y Anicora. Y entonces por primea vez sintió eso que llamamos celos. A pesar de toda la rabia que lo consumía, los celos, los malditos celos; opto por no seguir a su "rival".

Anicora ya en su alcoba se encontraba en los dulces brazos del sueño, una serie de sombras y voces se hacían presentes cada vez más, la silueta de un desconocido que hablaba a menudo en sus sueños; aquellos sueños que le habían robado la tranquilidad desde...Desde que ella tenía memoria, de pronto al fijar su atención sobre unos ojos de color inusual, el sobresalto la hizo despertar de repente... **— ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Por qué ahora estos sueños me llenan de intranquilidad?...Esos ojos, tan escarlata como el rubí e intensos como las llamas del infierno, pero a pesar de ese vivo color, estaban tan llenos de ternura, tanto que incluso una extraña añoranza me invade el pecho, hay algo que quisiera recordar, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que he olvidado? —** Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez, finalmente decidió manejarlo como lo que era: un simple sueño carente de lógica e importancia (Trataba pero en cuestión de minuto volvía esa sensación de salir corriendo a la calle a buscar a no sé quién), 30 minutos permaneció sentada a la orilla de su cama tratando de volver dormir, pero cada que hizo fue en vano, así que se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, y ahí, fue cuando lo vio; una difusa sombra que se paseaba en un vago recuerdo, la espalda de alguien usando un particular atuendo y de repente nada, la impresión de aquella visión fue tan real, palpable, aun podía sentir aquella mano extraña que la sujetaba con fuerza y dulzura ¿Qué era real y que era fantasía? O ¿Acaso todo era parte de su imaginación?

(...)

A la mañana siguiente el alba despuntaba sus primeros rayos, el sol se asomaba entre las colinas y por encima de las nubes para dar los buenos días al mundo irradiando su calor. Del extraño recuerdo de anoche no quedo mucho, tan pronto dejó de preguntarse si aquello había sido real tras encontrarse en su cama **— Diablos, me duele mucho—** al levantarse notó a su hermana sentada en un pequeño sillón junto su cama **—¡Honey! —** le decía mientras la movía con suavidad para no despertarla de forma abrupta.

— **¡Ehh!, oh que bien por fin despiertas, que susto nos has metido hermanita, te encontramos desmayada en la cocina ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

— **Ahh, creo que estoy volviéndome sonámbula —** A como diera lugar quería comenzar a olvidarse de aquellas visiones, fantasmas y esas cosas, si por alguna razón aquellas pasmosas visiones no se habían vuelto realidad (como algunas otras que había tenido con anterioridad), pensó que era muy pronto todavía para encarar toda esa ola desconocida que se alzaba ante sus sentidos ( _ **Quizá el dejar de lado esas cosas que parecen insignificantes no siempre sea la mejor idea**_ ), sin que el tiempo le permitiera siquiera acomodar un poco sus palabras Cell entro rápidamente en la habitación.

— **¿Estas bien?**

— **Si...Pero... ¿Cómo supiste que...?**

— **Eso no importa, cielos santo no quiero volver a pasar por esto de nuevo. Mejor recuéstate.**

— **Diablos Cell, deja de tratarme como una niña, ya les dije que estoy bien. —** Esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que emitimos para dar a conocer o entender que todo está marchando con normalidad... O cuando tratamos desesperadamente de esconder en lo profundo de nuestras emociones lo terrible de nuestros malestares, aquel gesto fue el que ella emitió a ellos dos **—¿Lo saben?, digo bueno...¿Papá y mamá saben lo que paso? —** Honey movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para decir que ni enterados estaban de lo ocurrido, entonces al saber esto Anicora se dejó caer con suavidad al respaldo de su cama con un semblante de alivio.

Esa misma tarde mientras todos se encontraban acomodando las cosas y preparándose para ir a dormir, Cell y Anicora se quedaron sentados en el techo de la casa charlando por varias horas (El tiempo transcurrió tan deprisa que ella había olvidado enviar sus deberes escolares...Y bueno ¿Quién no?, después de pasar un tiempo tan ameno todo el mundo pasa a segundo plano)

— **¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahí dentro?**

— **Ni yo misma lo sé. Sabes quisiera olvidar ese asunto.**

— **Discúlpame por lo de hace unos días, me porte de una forma estúpida. Incluso a veces pienso que ...**

— **Descuida, si funciona, funcionara el tiempo que funcione. Y si no es para siempre al menos lo intentamos ¿No crees?**

— **Pues precisamente como deseo que esto funcione bien y para siempre, es hora de cerrar ciclos—** En ese momento saco el diario junto con un par de cartas que se encontraban dentro del mismo, Anicora no pronuncio nada al respecto pero tenía algo de curiosidad por aquellas cartas, Cell solo la miro y dijo moviendo ambas cartas **—Ah...Es una carta de un amigo del futuro, dice que el tipo que yo había asesinado, resulto ser hermano de otro tipo que había matado meses atrás, supongo que esto ya no tiene sentido. Ahora el mundo gira hacia adelante, solo hacia adelante para nosotros** _._ **—** Tras decir esto Cell se levantó y dirigió junto con Anicora a la parte trasera de la casa y arrojo aquel diario, junto con las cartas a un balde de hierro, en el acto prendió fuego, y de cierto modo a Cell le hizo sentir que se estaba despidiendo de su vieja amiga; pronto las cenizas se elevaron por los cielos con la acción del suave viento. Cual alma comienza su asenso hacia el más allá.

 **(II)**

 _ **De cómo la locura y el amor nos envuelven en sus redes**_

 _ **Centro comercial de Dandelion City**_

A la mañana siguiente Cell y Anicora regresaron al centro comercial en busca de un regalo para Honey, y pese a no haber nadie al rededor que pudiera introducirse al lugar en busca de un probable saqueo (ya que las señales más próximas de vida se encontraban a kilómetros de ahi), lo más prudente que decidieron hacer fue bloquear las entradas y salidas a modo de prevenir algún percance o encuentros con otros seres humanos. El único de los fallos es que la energía eléctrica comenzaba a fallar en ciertos puntos del inmenso establecimiento, uno de esos puntos oscuros se encontraba en el almacén de prendas de vestir, había pasillos que se encontraban sumergidas entre la inmensa penumbra, uno de los cuales daba directamente al área de probadores.

Al pasar por los artículos para caballeros Anicora se detuvo feliz a contemplar los trajes, sacos , corbatas, gabardinas, pero al tratar de comparar medidas con las de su acompañante un gesto poco alentador se dibujó en su rostro, ya que las prendas eran demasiado pequeñas.

— **Descuida, estas prendas son de tamaño de un humano promedio...Supongo que si mandamos a realizar algo con mis medidas sería otra cosa, aunque no sabemos en realidad que proporciones tendré una vez perfeccionado mi cuerpo ¿No crees?, mira por ahí hay prendas un poco más grandes—** Cogió una de las corbatas que se encontraba en el mostrador y se la puso alrededor del cuello y haciendo una mueca graciosa trato de levantar los ánimos de ella **—¿No crees que me veo gracioso?**

Así volaron minutos en la sección del almacén, riendo jugando entre las prendas, como un par de chiquillos teniendo su pequeña fiesta de disfraces y durante esos momentos ambos olvidaron sus preocupaciones, penas, miedos y tristezas; aunque a Cell nunca le había parecido buena la idea de probar prendas de los hombres estaba de cierto modo encantado con esos juegos, solamente le prestaba atención a la idea, a la impresión de que el mundo había quedado excluido en ese momento y que solo eran ellos 2. Incluso podrían andar vistiéndose en cualquier rincón sin el riesgo de ser captados por las lentes de las descompuestas cámaras de vigilancia.

Cell aprovechaba los descuidos de ella para introducir algunas cosas en la bolsa de ella, algunos artículos que pensaba que los humanos no necesitarían, o que incluso no hay nadie a quién le haga falta la ausencia de los mismos y que ella y los gatos callejeros que acostumbraba rescatar de las calles serían mejor bendecidos con esos "regalos", que las joyas de los estantes no son mejo atuendo para los maniquíes y menos para los cadáveres (o lo que había quedado de sus víctimas de los días anteriores)

De algún modo él sabía que esto no era correcto para los humanos, pero tuvo el suficiente entendimiento como para discernir entre una buena y una mala acción; o más bien entre los buenos y malos fines. Por ejemplo el haber arrebatado de las vidas a los humanos, a cada humano de kilómetros a la redonda era una acción que no era considerada como buena (incluso la finalidad de cargarse al mundo, aunque a estas alturas ya no estaba tan decidido a realizarlo) _« estamos completamente solos y yo me he cerciorado de ello...Devorando a cada humano escondido hasta en el más mínimo rincón »,_ pensó mientras sonreía con un gesto un poco malvado.

Al pasar por las prendas femeninas Cell se quedó contemplando un vestido en lo alto de un anaquel, era la prenda más hermosa que había visto, se acercó para inspeccionarla y vio que era agradable al tacto, suave y ligera como una pluma de color vivo como la sangre misma y de un corte elegante propio de una reina **—Bueno en realidad no soy conocedor de prendas de vestir pero al ver el precio del vestido puedo darme cuenta que no es un ropaje cualquiera. Pienso en lo bello que luciría en ella.—** recogió la prenda y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella y en tono bastante suave pero sutil le dijo **-Anicora, mira este vestido ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?**

— **Es muy lindo pero es algo incómodo** — dijo ella con un tono sobrecogedor, el vestido era bastante hermoso pero a inseguridad de ella pudo más que el deseo de probarlo; así somos las mujeres supongo, una marejada de inseguridades aunque tratamos por todos los medios de enviar un mensaje de autosuficiencia o exceso de confianza en el fondo la mayoría tenemos un mundo interno hecho una maraña, y justamente ese es el caso de Anicora.

— **¿Incomodo, de que hablas mujer?, creo que se vería hermoso en ti** —Intento persuadirla sin presionarla tanto, él quería que Anicora fuera confiando en sí misma. No era culpa de una "sociedad que constantemente se la pasa ejerciendo coerción sobre la apariencia", era ella misma quién se exigía mucho _«No la sociedad pero el medio en el que se desenvuelven algunos prestadores de servicios de salud si, si tienes la responsabilidad de inculcar a otros tener un buen peso y talla; no por estética, más bien por salud. Una responsabilidad enorme recae sobre tus hombros, aunque signifique que los pacientes y hasta tu misma olvides por un minuto que somos seres humanos»,_ pese a no estar graduada ni concluir con esos estudios (Todavía), Anicora sentía un peso enorme de la responsabilidad y no estar "presentable" por el momento le hacía sentir algo vergüenza y mucha frustración.

— **No lo sé, creo que estoy algo rellenita para usar eso, además es muy llamativo.**

— **Anda no pongas peros ...¿Podrías acceder un poco a mi estúpido capricho?** _— «Bueno tampoco iba a obligarla si no quería. Apenas tenemos una semana desde que estamos "saliendo", bueno más bien de novios, por así decirlo y yo estoy comenzando a portarme como una clase de marido inescrupuloso »_

— **Está bien, pero no me culpes si esto se me llega a ver horrible jejejeje, al menos espero sea de mi talla.**

— **Gracias.**

Entonces 20 minutos transcurrieron, y no había señales de ella, así que esto comenzó a preocuparlo un poco y se cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que algo malo había ocurrido ahí dentro. Así que decidido se dirigió con paso firme a los vestidores **—¿Anicora, todo está bien?** — La voz le temblaba un poco de la preocupación pero se calmó un poco cuando obtuvo respuesta de ella

— **Sí, eso creo...**

— **¿Estas bien?. ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?**

— **No**

— **¿No?, OH MALDICIÓN** _¡debe estar herida no te preocupes yo te llevare a ...algún hospital que se yo...Espera tengo conocimientos médicos entonces entrare y la salvare_ _ **—**_ , pero no contó conque ella estaba abriendo la puerta del vestidor, y en un tonto impulso de pánico lo único que logró fue irse sobre de ella, pero al menos tuvo el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar para que ella no se hiciera daño; ambos se precipitaron en un montón de ropa por lo que la caída tampoco resulto aparatosa para el descuidado de Cell — **¿Estas bien?, yo...Lo siento mucho Anicora no pensé que ...** — Ella echo a reír pero por lo gracioso que había resultado que en la pared se había logrado hacer un gran boquete, justo como en las películas de acción.

— **Pensaste que algo malo me había pasado, cierto?...Disculpa por reírme, pero por un momento me sentí en una de esas series donde la gente rompe los muros como si fuera realmente sencillo, lamento haberte preocupado Cell.**

— **Mujer, te seré honesto, sí, eso me había preocupado bastante, por fortuna todo está bien** _ **,**_ **es curioso que siendo un monstruo; asesinando gente de aquí allá me preocupe por un solo ser humano...Pero ¿Sabes algo?, no eres un simple ser humano para mí. Tengo la intención de aterrorizar al mundo entero, que cada vez que escuchen de mi tiemblen y recen porque no los mate...Sin embargo contigo es diferente, hay algo en ti que me trasmite una inmensa paz y tranquilidad; pero al mismo tiempo mujer haces que mis pensamientos no consigan ponerse en orden**

— **Eso fue muy tierno Cell, y ...Gracias por salvarme. Aunque no estaba en un peligro real, me salvaste de este vestido que se me veía horrendo, creo que otro me hubiese quedado mejor.—** Había una profusa rasgadura en la prenda, una rasgadura que dejaba ver las blanquecinas piernas de Anicora y quizá un poco más...Un sudor frío le comenzó a pasar por todo el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo un pensamiento irracional se apodero de su cordura. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba tocándola, y besándola de una forma apasionada, sin embargo un ligero sobresalto o una llamada de atención de su buen juicio le hicieron detenerse, al mirarla al ojos sintió vergüenza por su proceder. **— Lo siento fue grosero de mi parte yo...**

— **Cell...—** Solo dijo eso, su mano se aproximó delicadamente hacia su boca para callarla, solamente sonrió y lo abrazo, susurrando despacito y con mucha timidez **—** _ **Hazlo, o de lo contrario, el día de mañana me arrepentiré para siempre—**_ « _¿Ella, realmente quería estar conmigo?»,_ pensó; pero las dudas comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, un copioso miedo se encargó de tumbar su estabilidad, pero ella por su parte estaba decidida a dárselo todo, a jugarse todo por amor.

— _ **Te amo, y sin embargo no soy capaz de hacer lo que me pides, no soy ahora el tipo de hombre que ...—**_ Ella lo hizo callar con sus labios y con toda esa dulzura reflejada en su rostro.

— _ **¿Crees que me importa eso?, La gente se la pasa viviendo de apariencias y a mí no me importa. No es el momento ni la pasión que están a flor de piel...Eres tú, es tu forma de ser de conmigo tampoco cuenta el corto tiempo que llevamos saliendo los sentimientos solo florecen de repente y ya; desde aquel primer día, vi algo en ti, algo que no había podido sentir en muchos años; incluso algo tan fuerte que ningún hombre había despertado en mí. Tenemos una oportunidad de alejarnos por un momento de este superfluo espacio terrenal...Quiero darnos esa oportunidad, ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo?**_

— _ **Pero...¿y si?—**_ Tenía miedo de ...eso , de ser padre y no solo eso, de no poder protegerla a ella y a su hijo...Con la loca de Garnet y sus paranoias, ahora con eso tendría más razones para querer matarla _,_ pero otro lado de su mente le decía _Creo que sería idílico formar una familia a su lado, eso sin olvidarme de lo que tengo que hacer por su puesto. Adoro la forma en la que de cierto modo me deja ser, ella está plenamente consciente que la única forma de protegernos es por el camino de la muerte_ , _en ese estado temo que su vida corriera peligro y no poder protegerla »_. Pero estaba claro que a ella no le daba miedo, confía tan ciegamente en el que se lo estaba demostrando con todos sus besos, sus delgadas manos danzando por todos lados...« _¿Qué hice para merecer semejante gloria?»..._ Había viajado al pasado con un solo propósito y en cambio parecía que el destino había compensado su buen comportamiento y su espíritu de servicio en el futuro, él se sentía de entre todos los hombres el más afortunado este día, y la suerte...Quizás, obrando como un celestino a favor de su causa; para que pudieran consumar ese amor.

Incluso las luces del vestidor que de repente fallaron y dejaron una atmósfera sensual y romántica, a media luz. A pesar de sus enormes deseos de entregarse a su amante se le notaba un poco tímida, con su carita sonrojada llena de pena **—** _ **Tienes razón. Ahora no es tiempo de tener miedo ni de arrepentimientos vacíos. Y pese al corto tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, siento que hemos estado posponiendo este momento por mucho. ¿Sabes?, antes de llegar a ti, no me imaginaba llegar a sentir algo tan inmenso por alguien... ¡Oh, cariño...Te amo demasiado!**_ **—** Un peso enorme se fue de repente, la mente estaba bastante clara para tomar una decisión y sus palabras podían fluir con más naturalidad, el corazón se había compenetrado perfectamente a su bocay a pesar de lo espontaneo de aquel momento, supo perfectamente que decirle a ella; cuanto le amaba y cuanto deseaba tomarla.— _ **Solo había tenido oportunidad de sentir una especie de cariño. Pero hoy,contigo es diferente el alma se consume en mi propio infierno, arde en llamas y hay tantas cosas que deseo que escuches, y sin embargo ninguna alcanzaría a expresar el amor tan grande que siento por ti...—**_ Ahí, recostada de frente a frente le dedicaba sonrisas, gestos amables y esa mirada de profundo amor y deseo. El lugar parecía ser un tanto incomodo, el quiso hacer de ese encuentro algo inolvidable, grato para ambos. Decidió entonces que sería bueno moverse hacia otro lado, sin embargo ella le insistió que solo era necesario hacer los escombros del vestidor a un lado, así que suavemente la volvió a depositar entre la pila de ropa, aún permanecía un poco avergonzada, ya que Cell le había mirado sus piernas; pudo ver su tierna figura desnuda de espalda ya que aquella vestimenta se había hecho trizas por lo brusca de su entrada en aquel vestidor, pensó algo bastante curioso y era el hecho de que las prendas de los seres humanos solían ser frágiles en exceso.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, y pronto se arrojó a lo placentero de sus emociones, aquello era algo indescriptible. Le emocionaba, le atemorizaba (ya no como al principio pero ahora temía romper esa magia de algún modo), en cada beso y en cada caricia podía sentir la tersura de su blanca piel al mismo tiempo que saboreaba su aroma, su aliento y disfrutando el dulce olor de su pelo, suspiraba y concluyó en su mente que dejaría hablar a su cuerpo por sí mismo, que pasara lo que pasara se entregaría por completo a la salvaje sensación que se acrecentaba cada vez más. Mandó al demonio todas aquellas ideas de "Dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y llevar esta situación con calma", las manos ya no obedecían más al poder de la razón, de su buen juicio; sus labios...¡Todo el! Ahora era presa del amor, del deseo, la lujuria. Se decía a sí mismo: " _Soy esclavo de un Ángel que tiene mi completa existencia prisionera de su ser. ¡Soy un loco!, alguien que se vuelve totalmente loco con cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce , ella es como el vino, delicado, dulce elixir de vida que con cada beso una explosión de sabor danza en mi boca ¡Todas y cada una de esas gotas de exquisita vid son solo mías!._ "

Ambos enamorados compartiendo calor, aquel dulce tierno calor que emana de lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Esa fuerza con la que se precipitan con fuerza, que se buscan el uno al otro, se llaman, se encuentran y se vuelven a alejar para encontrase nuevamente en una extraña danza de amor. Miradas y sonrisas dulces brotaban de sus rostros cada vez que paraban a contemplarse dejando sus cuerpos y sus almas al desnudo. En ambos ya se había hecho presente ese semblante de mejillas sonrosadas, en estos momentos ambos solo deseaban permanecer así, congelar ese momento y hacerlo eterno, hacer de su pequeño edén algo duradero — _ **Quiero hacer de este momento algo muy grato para ti**_ **—** Ella noto que no sabía cómo comenzar, así que se inclinó un poco hacia arriba para besarle , lo rodeo con sus bazos y el hizo lo mismo aquel abrazo no solo encontró su piel por primera vez, también le otorgó esa pizca de confianza que el necesitaba para comenzar — _**Mujer, tienes una manera muy particular de hacer que los otros se olviden de sus preocupaciones por un momento.**_

— _ **¿Por qué sigues nervioso? No tengas miedo, estaremos bien—**_ Al decir esas palabras claramente pudo palpar la forma en la que ella comenzaba a aferrarse con fuerza a su ser, de cómo sus dedos se paseaban con libertad por su ancha espalda _y pequeños calosfríos con esa repentina subida de temperatura, el cosquilleo que sentía debajo que se hacía cada vez más intenso_ En un movimiento rápido pero delicado a la vez Cell movió a la joven arriba de él, a lo que ella solo respondió al momento con un gesto de asombro pero entremezclado con vergüenza **—¡No!. ¿Pero... Por qué lo hiciste? , yo... Tengo mucha vergüenza sabes—** Decía esto mientras se cubría el pecho con ambos brazos, Cell sujeto ambos brazos para poder verla un poco mejor, trato de calmarla un poco acariciando su cabello.

— **Vamos, no te portes así—** sonreía para ella y acariciaba su cabellera **—¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos acerca de no tener miedo?, pues bien quiero que saques esas ideas raras de tu cabeza sobre tu aspecto o algo parecido mujer, hace un momento me dices que no esté nervioso y tal parece que tú lo estas más que yo—** tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras el semblante de Anicora parecía relajado, la palabra tiene un pode muy extraño sobre nosotros, causa una serie de efectos; y aquellas dichas desde el fondo del corazón resultan sanar un alma herida y devolver la confianza a cualquier alma temerosa.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo de una forma tierna, como agradeciendo ese gesto dulce y sutil, mientras las manos de el comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, a veces le susurraba cosas, cosas tiernas, amables y algunas palabras con ese tinte sensual y erótico; llego el momento en que ya todo estaba listo pero al carecer de aquella experiencia no evito que ella sufriera un leve desgarre, al momento de escucharla quejarse decidió detenerse un poco y preguntarle si todo está bien, a lo que contesto que no había problema. Para evitar lastimarla más la tomo con suavidad de las caderas y comenzó a marcar un ritmo más lento, más suave (al principio les había costado problemas pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando); y entonces después de un rato ambos terminaron cansados...Sin embargo, algo había faltado (los 2 notaron que algo hizo falta, hizo falta una chispa, una llama de pasión ardiente, no había estado mal para haber sido la primera vez pero aquella sensación de "vamos esto puede mejorar", los dejo pensando durante 15 o 20 minutos tal vez, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para descansar y volverlo a intentar)

El la miro a ella y al saber que estaba lista para volverlo a hacer la sujeto con fuerza dejándola esta vez debajo de él, su respiración estaba completamente acelerada, se había propuesto hacerlo bien esta vez. Antes de que ella pronunciara alguna palabra la hizo callar con un beso, a diferencia de aquellos del primer intento, los segundos estaban cargados de más intensidad, de más deseo por ella. Se dejó llevar por ese lascivo impulso; con sin contemplaciones y piedad la lengua de él estaba rozándose con la de su amada, esto hizo que se estremeciera al grado que lo sujeto con fuerza de la espalda clavándole las uñas.

La besaba en el cuello, saboreando su piel, oliendo su cabello; se trató de re incorporar un poco para acomodar unas prendas y almohadas debajo de ella...A la altura de su pelvis, tras esto se recargo en sus codos para seguir besándola en otros lados, al acercarse a los enrojecidos pechos de la joven comenzó a besarlos y humedecerlos con la lengua, al hacerlo ella emitió un leve gemido **— Descuida, recuerda que no hay nadie así que no te reprimas amor mío—** entonces continuo y en esa ocasión ella no pudo aguantar más; estremeció su cuerpo de forma que le pedía a su amado comenzara de una vez.

Cell había olvidado lo ocurrido momentos atrás y tras cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden embistió a la joven con más fuerza que la anterior, entonces ella grito lo cual hizo que su excitación se viera aumentada, en aquella posición con el blanquecino cuerpo de ella levemente levantado de las caderas le daba oportunidad a Cell para no dejarse caer con todo su peso hacia ella, con cada embestida que él le propinaba sus corazones marcaban un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, su respiración termino volviéndose una especie de denso vapor dentro de aquel pequeño espacio donde habían escogido para tener intimidad y a pesar de aquel primer fracaso los dos amantes se perdieron de placer por aquel segundo encuentro **—Te amo, eres mi mujer ahora, mía para siempre—** Anicora no podía responder, pero se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amado y cada que tenía la oportunidad se acercaba a sus labios para repartir besos apasionados , pronto él se perdió por completo ante el enorme éxtasis y un par de minutos después ella lo siguió. La cara de ambos reflejaba esa satisfacción, lo habían conseguido bastante bien, Cell retiro entonces aquellas cosas que utilizo para que ambos se apoyaran, coloco a su amada con suavidad en el piso y cogió una cortina del vestidor con lo que pudieron cubrirse un poco **—No quiero que vayas a enfermarte, aun estas muy calientita y con todo el sudor es seguro que tu cuerpo se comenzará a enfriar de golpe.**

— **Muchas gracias Cell, gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo y por, por este momento maravilloso.**

— **Discúlpame si fui violento, es que...**

— **No te preocupes por eso, dolió solo un poco; además debo de irme acostumbrando a la forma de amar de mi futuro esposo; aunque si deberías de medir tu fuerza solo un poquito ...Mañana me va a doler y mucho pero valió la pena—** Al decir eso, Cell dio un sobre salto, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante. Comenzó a buscar en todos lados y cuando al fin encontró aquello que buscaba dijo:

— **Cierra los ojos, y no quiero que hagas trampa.**

— **¡Una sorpresa!, adoro las sorpresas —** lo decía de una forma picara, casi infantil, obedeció a la petición de Cell y cubrió sus ojos con la cortina , mientras este aprovecho para introducir la mano en el bolso de ella y sacar algo que había guardado horas atrás.

— **Bien, dame tu mano derecha...**

— **Espera necesito sacarla con cuidado para no arruinar la sorpresa—** Saco con sumo cuidado su larga mano llena de delgados dedos, entonces Cell la tomo con mucho cuidado y comenzó a recitar lo siguiente **—Yo, solo soy un mostruo, pero este monstruo quiere decirte que no importa lo que suceda mañana pero, el día de hoy he posado mi corazón en tus manos y quiero saber ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—** Anicora bajo la cortina que cubría su rostro con sumo cuidado, lentamente y con algunas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, mientras que Cell depositaba un hermoso anillo de oro con una piedra roja— **No es como los anillos lujosos que están en los anaqueles pero puse mi corazón y empeño en hacerlo para ti.**

— **Es hermoso Cell, es bellísimo—** las lágrimas brotaban como dulces gotas de lluvia, sintió en su pecho un formidable calor y su cuerpo se agitaba de amor por su amado **—¡Si!, si quiero ser tu esposa—** Ambos se abrazaron y besaron, Cell seco con besos sus lagrimas.

— **Espera, tengo algo más...Y comenzó a recitar un poema bastante particular.**

 _Eres primavera_

 _Eres luna llena_

 _Eres mi alma entera_

 _Calor de mi hogar_

 _Luz en mis días de oscuridad_

 _Eres mi esperanza_

 _Mi dulce añoranza_

 _Eres musa, eres dama_

 _Canto de mis alegrías_

 _Alba de mis mañanas...  
_

— **Espera...¿Dónde aprendiste ese poema?**

— **¿Acaso no es de algún libro?**

— **No, ¿Lo has leído de las notas que tengo escritas en una libreta de pasta gruesa?**

— **No ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

— **Es que ese poema...No es de ningún libro...Ese poema es...**

— **Ya veo ¿Lo has escrito tú? Que talentosa eres mi amor.**

— **No Cell, aquel poema ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde que tengo memoria...¡Ah olvídalo deben ser cosas mías!, quizá si sea de algún libro y no lo recuerde.**

— **Bueno de no ser así es un producto de tu mente, lo que lo hace tuyo. No te preocupes cariño, busquemos un lugar donde lavarnos ya que si llegamos en esas condiciones a tu casa tus padres se podrían molestar con nosotros, en especial contigo...Y es mejor que nos bañemos separados o no te puedo garantizar que no vuelva a hacerte el amor.**

Y así lo hicieron, ambos se asearon por separado y prepararon las cosas para regresar a casa, caminaron por los pasillos vacíos del centro comercial agarrados de la mano, incluso ya podían palpar un poco aquella sensación de ser esposos, Cell la tomo por la cintura y la arrimo hacia su costado, como protegiéndola; sin embargo aquella idílica felicidad fue interrumpida por la sensación de un Ki gigantesco

— **¿Ocurre algo?**

— **Sí, es Piccolo, pero ¿Con quién estará luchando?...A menos que sea...—** Únicamente habían dos seres que podían desatar en Piccolo semejante poder, y esos eran los androides 17 y 18, Anicora le dijo que si tenía algo importante que hacer que fuera, ya que noto en su rostro una ansiedad por salir corriendo, salir corriendo a perfeccionarse, Cell devolvió el gesto con un apasionado beso y le prometió que la próxima vez que se encontraran, ella podría verlo ahora como un ser perfecto **—No quiero dejarte sola—** Y pese a la insistencia de su amada en que podría marcharse sola a casa sin ningún contratiempo Cell la levanto entre sus brazos y ambos se fueron volando a casa de esta, ya no importaba que notaran su presencia, al despedirse de su prometida se elevó por los cielos y se dirigió a toda velocidad a los lugares más cercanos en busca de víctimas, la pelea que estaba sosteniendo Piccolo le había servido para acelerar la absorbión de energía, al mismo tiempo que daba la localización exacta de los androides.

 **(III)**

 _ **De como la estupidez y el orgullo no son buenas consejeras**_

Cell se dirigió con suma prisa hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la batalla, estaba emocionado, la adrenalina a todo lo que daba. Por fin sería el día en que se volvería perfecto, tenía todo para ganar y por lo que ganar. Podía tener toda la felicidad del mundo siendo un ser perfecto, tendría el poder ilimitado, pero en especial a ella; una esposa.

Para cuando este llego Piccolo se encontraba muy agotado, noto en el horizonte como Garnet sostenía una pelea contra la androide 18, pelea que no le preocupaba tanto porque la diferencia de poderes era mucha y 18 ciertamente tenía mucha más ventaja respecto a su adversaria. El primero de los 5 presentes en notar la llegada de Cell fue Garnet...

— **¡Mierda!, no puede ser nos ha encontrado.**

— **¡Oh vamos señorita Maki!, no use ese lenguaje tan descarado para una dama, por cierto veo que están teniendo una pequeña reunión privada ¿Sería posible que me permitieran participar de ella?**

— **¿Quién rayos es este monsturo?—** Dijo 17 contrariado, nunca en la vida había oído mencionar de los planes del Dr. Maki sobre la creación de un ser superdotado, así que la estampa de aquel desconocido le provocaba una sensación profunda de malestar.

— **El nombre de este maldito es Cell, será mejor que tú y número 18 se vayan cuanto antes, ya después arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo.**

— **Ni de broma, ¿Acaso dices eso porque te has acobardado?...O ¿Por quién me tomas,por un maldito cobarde que sale huyendo a la menor provocación?, no seas estúpido—** 17 se acercó a Cell de una forma desafiante,estaba excesivamente confiado en que solo se trataba de un imbécil cualquiera que no sabía en la clase de problema en la que se había metido, en cuestión de segundos 16 grito a 17 que se moviera que se alejará de Cell, pero la advertencia llego muy tarde ya que Cell le propino un golpe duro y certero al rostro de 17, golpe que lo mando a un cumulo de rocas y como pudo el pobre 17 pudo ponerse de pie **—Estúpido monstruo, ya pagaras, esta vez me has pillado desprevenido pero te demostraré que no habrá una segunda vez.**

— **¡Ha!, di todo lo que quieras muchacho arrogante, dentro de poco borraré esa sonrisa de idiota de tu rostro, tú y número 18 me volverán el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo. Una vez que los absorba.**

— **¡Ni de broma!, no me dejare absorber por ti monstruo asqueroso...¡Cállate la maldita boca!—** 17 lo ataco con mucha furia pero eso de nada sirvió ya que de un solo golpe Cell logro dejarlo en el piso sin poderse mover, lentamente y con aires victoriosos acerco su aguijón hacia el androide, estaba dispuesto a absorberlo, reía a carcajadas saboreándose su preciosa victoria cuando de pronto Piccolo lo atacó por detrás con una patada voladora, eso al menos había ganado algo de tiempo para que Vegeta y Trunks salieran de la habitación del tiempo a la cuál habían ingresado casi 24 horas atrás.

Por su parte Cell estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, rápidamente se levantó y comenzó con una serie de golpes que dejaron muy malherido al guerreo Nameku.

— **Eres un entrometido Piccolo, siempre metiéndote en asuntos ajenos. Pero esto te va a enseñar a no entrometerte en mi camino—** Mientras lo sujetaba de su traje, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo con una sola mano.

— **¿Crees que te tengo miedo?—** Decía con un gesto retador y un tono un tanto sarcástico. Lo cual hizo enfurecer a Cell, quién comenzó a golpearlo incontables veces en el abdomen.

— **Bien maldito, ¿Tienes ganas de reírte todavía de mí?, ¡Oh¡ es verdad se me había olvidado mencionarte algo** _ **, Acabo de pedirle matrimonio a Anicora y ella dijo que sí**_ _—_ Quizá las heridas físicas de la golpiza que Cell le propino y su enfrentamiento con 17 no habían hecho estragos en el pobre Piccolo, pero, aquella declaración hecha por el bioandroide hizo que al guerrero verde se le partiera el corazón. De ese modo Cell no estaba del todo satisfecho con el daño que le hizo a su rival, así que remató con un golpe a rostro de Piccolo, enviándolo lejos y de paso rompiéndole el cuello, al ver esa escena trágica, Garnet se lanzó con furia contra Cell pero ni un rasguño pudo hacerle, de una patada la mando muy cerca del lugar dónde había caído el cuerpo de Piccolo— **Espero que agradezcas el pequeño gesto de amabilidad que he tenido contigo Maki, solo por respeto a mi creador no voy a matarte, pero si insistes en interferir créeme que me harás de cambiar de opinión fácilmente, además sería un acto insensato de tu parte hacerme frente, no puedes conmigo; llévate al idiota de Piccolo, aún esta con vida ...Aunque no garantizo que después de perfeccionarme puedan seguir respirando el mismo aire que yo...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA —** La pobre mujer apenas podía arrastrarse un poco, pero el daño que Cell le había hecho con esa patada había roto un mecanismo en su brazo, el cual era indispensable para que ella se pudiese mover.

17 ataco de nuevo a Cell, pero todo fue en vano; en cuestión de milisegundos Cell dejo a 17 fuera de combate, casi inconsciente **—Oh vamos 17 ¿Dónde dejaste esos ánimos de hace un momento?, eres un estúpido mocoso que solo habla tonterías, un fanfarrón ahora mismo voy a absorberte muchacho—** Una mano se recargo en el hombro de Cell y al dar la vuelta 16 le acertó un puñetazo directo en la cara **—¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no se cansan de joderme tanto la existencia?**

— **Será mejor que tú y 18 se vayan de aquí, yo me ocuparé de Cell.**

— **¿Qué cosas dices 16?, no de broma me lago de aquí...No podrás detener a ese monstruo tiene una fuerza impresionante...Tanta que incluso me perturba un poco pero no al grado de dimitir en esta batalla.**

— **Según la computadora Cell y yo tenemos las mismas fuerzas. Quizá con un golpe de suerte y mucha astucia le gane, pero si ese sujeto logra absorbe a ti o a 18 será el final para todos.—** 16 camino erguido con un paso firme frente a su adversario, se miraron por un momento para tratar de pensar en una estrategia rápida. 16 fue el primero en soltar un par de golpes, Cell le contesto con 2 golpes más, los puños de ambos chocaron tan fuerte que el impacto levanto a su alrededor una nube gigantesca de polvo y pequeñas rocas, 17 se reincorporaba poco a poco con algo de dificultad y mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa miro con asombro a 18, no daban crédito a que 16 con su aspecto bonachón y relajado tuviera semejante fuerza. **—¿Qué ESPERAN PARA MARCHARSE?—** Pero ninguno de los 2 obedeció.

Mientras tanto Goku y Gohan junto con Mr. Popo estaban al pendiente de la salida de Vegeta y Trunks, cada minuto o incluso cada segundo que pasaba sin que ellos salieran era un martirio, un tiempo vital; cuestión de vida o muerte, no solo para ellos sino para todo el mundo o quizá el universo completo, 16 en un acto involuntario les estaba proporcionando el tiempo suficiente...Aunque... En un descuido, cuando todos pensaron que Cell era historia. Aprovecho un descuido y absorbió a número 17, la onda de choque, la enorme energía, el Ki de Cell se vio bruscamente aumentado.

En el campo de batalla 18 quedo atónita, petrificada, el miedo le había paralizado las piernas por completo, 16 en un intento vano por salvar a 18 la cogió con fuerza de la mano, sin embargo un Cell con una apariencia nueva les salió al paso **—¿A dónde piensan ir?, vaya ¿No estarán pensando abandonar la fiesta? y justo cuando esta comienza a tornarse interesante...Bien este es el poder que he conseguido tras absorber a ese chiquillo petulante...¿Que tan fuerte seré si te absorbo ahora a ti?, no tengo mucho tiempo, me esperan antes de la hora de la cena así que sin tribulaciones hagamos esto rápido ¿quieres?—** 16 se abalanzó sobre este propinándole golpes , golpes que ni siquiera hicieron estornudar a Cell, en cambio este con una leve bola de energía lo dejo fuera de combate, con medio rostro destrozado — **Deberías aprender ahora cuál es tu lugar 16, no te entrometas.**

— **Si das un paso más juro que me volare en mil pedazos—** coloco una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, señalando el lugar donde Maki había colocado una bomba, pensó que con esa clase de amenaza, cuando menos lograría hacer retroceder a su acechador unos pasos, pero la respuesta que obtuvo de este no fue la esperada, ya que echó a reír con una loca carcajada.

— **Vaya , vaya ¿Es un desafío?. Me gustan los desafíos, pero debes saber algo muchacha. ¿Crees poder hacerte explotar antes de que te absorba?, necesitas unos segundos al menos para juntar la energía necesaria para mandarnos al infierno a todos, esos segundos me sirven para detenerte...Vamos ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?, esto será un juego divertido...Incluso me da tiempo suficiente para mandar al infierno a esos dos que están ahí—** Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia donde Garnet se encontraba tendida en el suelo junto con Piccolo **—Es hora de despedirse Garnet, cuando lleguen al otro mundo dale mis saludos a Piccolo, no puedo despedirme de él como se debe porque esta inconsciente ¿Me harías ese enorme favor?**

— **Vete al infierno Cell**

— **Eso es a lo que llamo espíritu...Adiós.**

Justo antes de que cell impactara una bola de energía en ellos, de la nada un golpe lo mando a volar muy lejos, impactándose contra un cumulo de rocas, al incorporarse su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que frente a él se encontraba el mismo Goku en persona **—Cell, ahora no puedo desafiarte. Pero ya verás que te hare trizas con mis poderes —** Goku le tendió la mano a Garnet y le ordeno que sujetara a Piccolo, en ese momento los deseos de matar al sayajin se habían esfumado y sin vacilar le obedeció, por su parte 16 y 18 aprovecharon la distracción de Cell y huyeron con rumbo desconocido.

— **Eres un estúpido si piensas que te dejaré marchar así como así—** Pero Goku no le dio tiempo para que este lo atacara, utilizo su teletransportación para ponerse lejos del alcance de Cell. Una vez en el templo sagrado, Gohan dio una semilla del ermitaño a Piccolo y Garnet (Pero esta seguía sin poderse mover debido al daño en su mecanismo)

— **Gracias...—** Decía sin hacer contacto visual con Goku, su orgullo como guerrera y rival estaban hecho añicos al mismo tiempo que una sensación de gratitud, una sincera gratitud se acrecentaba.

— **Por nada, bueno me da la impresión de que no eres una mala persona a pesar de ser la sobrina de ese científico, incluso creo que eres como Piccolo—** Dicho esto Goku comenzó a reír, al recordar los tiempos en los que Piccolo quería matarlo y como sin darse cuenta terminaron por volverse buenos amigos.

Mientras tanto Cell había ido en busca de 16 y 18 que no tardó mucho en encontrarlos a unas cuantas islas de distancia **—Esta vez, espero no tener más interrupciones—** A veces resulta mejor no hablar o alegrarse muy pronto por aquellos golpes de buena suerte, ya que Vegeta irrumpió bruscamente la breve celebración de Cell.

 **—Miren que tenemos aquí ¿Conque tu eres el horrible monstruo del que todos hablan?, no eres la gran cosa, solo eres un maldito insecto** — El altivo príncipe sayajin miraba con desprecio a Cell, y bueno no solo a este también a 18 y a 16. Mucho tiempo no transcurrió antes de que Trunks apareciera.

— **Papá, hay que acabar con ese sujeto de una buena vez.**

— **¡Silencio!, quiero ver primero de lo que es capaz esta cosa. Así que será mejor que no me estorbes.**

— **Pero...**

— **¡He dicho que te calles!, demonios no sé cómo acepte que me acompañaras, siempre estas quejándote de todo.**

— **Oh Vegeta no seas tan "duro" con el muchacho, como verás no significo gran peligro para ustedes. Es más puedo apostarte que si peleamos en estos momentos tú me ganarías fácilmente, tanto que el haber venido hasta aquí sería una proeza en vano ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no?**

— **¿Ahhh si?, ¿Y qué más?**

— **Tu, como el príncipe de una raza a la cual solo le gusta pelear, enfrentar a enemigos que signifiquen un verdadero reto...Tu mejor que nadie debes entender de lo que hablo...Si dejas perfeccionarme te daré una batalla como nunca has soñado. Una batalla que ni el mismo Goku puede darte.**

— **¡NO!, no lo escuches papá.**

— **¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES TRUNKS!—** Entonces Vegeta le acertó un duro golpe al estómago de su hijo, estaba claro que se había dejado seducir rápidamente por la elocuencia de Cell (Un desafío) un verdadero combate ¿Por qué no? Él estaba completamente seguro que obtendría la victoria...Incluso eso le daría bastantes puntos de superioridad frente a Goku por enfrentarse a semejante enemigo y vencerlo. **—Adelante, ve a perfeccionar tu maldito cuerpo.**

— **Te lo agradezco mucho Vegeta.**

— **Anda, ve por la androide que está ahí...Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta—** Trunks se puso rápidamente frente a Cell, sin embargo Vegeta lo derribo con una serie de ataques **—¡TRUNKS! Obedece o tendré que matarte.**

— **¡Mátame entonces!, pero no creas que me cruzaré de brazos viendo como este mundo se convierte en un maldito infierno—** El joven Trunks adoptó una pose de pela, estaba dispuesto a matar a Cell aunque en el intento el muriera, Vegeta por su parte le cerraba el paso a su hijo, 16 le pedía a 18 que lo dejara ahí, que él estaría bien; Emprendió entonces el vuelo a toda velocidad, aquella persecución se volvió un caos, cuando Cell estaba por alcanza a 18, Trunks le daba oportunidad a esta de volar lejos. A lo lejos una figura familiar se hacía presente ¡Era Krillin!, el pobre iba lo más rápido que podía con un control en sus manos (un artefacto que sería capaz de detener a número 18), pensó en apurar su vuelo para esta a una cierta distancia de la androide y poder desactivarla.

— **Maldición ese estorbo de Trunks no puedo quitármelo de encima y Vegeta no está ayudándome mucho que digamos —** Una idea malvada pero ingeniosa se cruzó por su mente, si, utilizar aquel recurso que le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones...Y de ese modo lo hizo. Un enorme resplandor encegueció a todo mundo lo cual le dio la oportunidad perfecta de por fin atrapar a 18.

Para cuando todos recuperaron la capacidad de ver, se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde; Cell había absorbido a 18 y estaba comenzando la última de sus transformaciones, todos sintieron el horror de como el ki de Cell iba en ascenso y junto a esto una serie de catástrofes inundaron la atmosfera terrestre, como si el planeta mismo supiera la clase de calamidad que se les venía encima.


	13. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI La meta lograda**

 _ **No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles, pero son difíciles porque no nos atrevemos a hacerlas.**_

 _ **Séneca**_

* * *

Después de aquel estrepitoso movimiento geológico, los maremotos y las calamidades que parecían reventar la tierra de un solo tajo, el silencio se hizo presente, un silencio sepulcral que daba miedo, aquel que se hace presente antes de un verdadero desastre. Pero a pesar de todo eso el único que permanecía en el aire con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro era Vegeta, se repetía constantemente en la mente " _Por fin lo he logrado, tendré una pela como nunca, y ya vera ese estúpido de kakaroto que no será necesario que él sea el triunfador esta vez_ ", sería solamente el, ¡La gloria completa sería solamente suya! y por fin tomaría el puesto que le corresponde como el superior, el más fuerte de todos los sayajines: El príncipe Vegeta.

Entre toda la nube de polvo una silueta esbelta comenzaba a dibujarse y tomar forma, una mano pálida alboroto más las partículas que aún permanecían en el aire **—¿Estas feliz ahora insecto?—** dijo Vegeta en aire triunfal combinado con soberbia — **Me has hecho esperar mucho...Hump¡, que decepción esperaba que tu transformación fuera; no se interesante, incluso parece que luces más pequeño—** Cell no contestó nada al príncipe de los sayajin permaneció parado frente a este por un momento, observando la forma despectiva en la que este lo miraba. **—¿Qué sucede?, ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?, al ver a primera vista tu nivel no aumento considerablemente.**

— **Vamos Vegeta no esperaste mucho a final de cuentas, ¿Te importa si hacemos un pequeño calentamiento?—** El gesto de Cell había pasado de una leve sonrisa a un bastante duro, decidido, seguido de una mueca de malicia que terminó por poner de mal humor al príncipe de los sayajin.

— **Te advierto que esto solo se quedará en el calentamiento, ya verás cómo borraré de tu rostro ese estúpido gesto de confianza.**

— **Probablemente—** se dio la media vuelta esperando que Vegeta lo atacara, y así lo hizo; Vegeta estaba enfurecido porque Cell comenzaba a burlarse de él con sus gestos y ese tono insoportable de sarcasmo e ironía. (Y aunque Vegeta no estuviera familiarizado con el termino, ese comportamiento siempre terminaba por sacarlo de sus casillas). Sin embargo algo que empezaba a enervarle profundamente era el hecho de que Cell no volteaba a mirarlo, continuaba esquivando sus golpes permaneciendo en la misma posición: Dándole la espalda.

Aunque no pudiera verlo a la cara algo en su interior le hacía pensar que el bioandroide se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, y en efecto, lo único que hacía Cell mientras esquivaba los golpes de su adversario era regodearse con la cólera del iracundo sayajin.

— **¡Déjate de bromas estúpido y pelea en serio! ¿No ves que quiero dejarte en ridículo?**

Cell dio la media vuelta, y clavo su fría y penetrante mirada en Vegeta (Por fin este imbécil va a tomarse las cosas en serio: pensaba Vegeta)— **No me imaginé que tenías mucha prisa por morir—** Acto seguido atizo un duro golpe en el estómago del sayajin y de una patada lo mando a volar muy lejos **—¿Qué ocurre Vegeta? ¿En dónde dejaste tus energías? ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión cuando dijiste que me dejarías en ridículo?—** Por primera vez Vegeta sintió esa clase de humillación, una que ni siquiera podía equipararse a la que en un tiempo atrás Goku le había hecho sentir, tambaleante se reincorporó para intentar por cualquier medio devolverle la humillación a su adversario.

— **No creas que te será muy fácil derrotarme insecto, ya que estas frente al gran Vegeta—** A Cell pareció no importarle la "impactante" declaración de su contrincante.

— **Vaya, con que "El gran Vegeta", suena divertido...Haber ven y trata de darme mi merecido...Si es que puedes—** La mejor manera, pensó Cell en la que podía sacudirse a Vegeta y continuar con sus asuntos era hacer que este perdiera la paciencia, algo que no parecía muy difícil, ya que Vegeta estaba a punto de estallar en una enorme cólera (de hecho estaba a unos cuantos pasos de hecho), el príncipe sayajin se lanzó con mucha furia sobre Cell, y este, poco a poco ejercía una presión psicológica sobre este con su defensa — **Vegeta, mi muy estúpido y patético Vegeta...Antes de mandarte al otro mundo debo agradecerte por mi cuerpo perfecto, tengo cosas importantes que hacer así que bueno, comprenderás; ya es tiempo de morir** — Súbitamente una ráfaga de energía atravesó el pecho de Vegeta, por fortuna no golpeo ningún órgano vital, Trunks y Krillin miraron atónitos aquella sangrienta escena, Vegeta casi inconsciente yacía tirado en un inmenso charco de sangre.

Por su parte Cell dio media vuelta, ya no había nada que hacer al respecto — **Es estúpido si intentas también hacerme frente Trunks...Dejaré que vivan un poco más; por cierto díganle a Goku que lo estaré esperando porque es realmente con él con quién quiero probar mi fuerza. Quiero divertirme un poco antes de mandarlos al infierno a todos...HAHAHAHAHAHA, puede que tengan noticias mías muy pronto, quizá hasta puedan verlo en la televisión, no podemos estar seguros** — Y de ese modo emprendió el vuelo rumbo hacia otro lugar...¿A sembrar el caos?; probablemente.

(...)

 _ **En la corporación capsula**_

La mayoría del grupo se encontraban reunidos pensando en lo terrible y lo peligrosa de la situación, Cell era un enemigo que parecía no tener alguna clase de debilidad; la única esperanza era que Goku lograse superar la fuerza de un súper sayajin (Algo que parecía casi imposible, ya que ni Vegeta ni Trunks pudieron conseguir tal hazaña)

— **Cell, dijo que tendríamos noticias suyas...Pero ¿Acaso está planeando matarnos de forma lenta? —** preguntaba Krillin con un semblante de angustia y preocupación (De cierto modo él se sentía culpable por no haber apretado el botón a tiempo, pero la velocidad de Cell, sus dudas y el profuso amor por la androide 18 hicieron una maraña situacional; así que no era culpa solamente suya)

— **Ese maldito de Cell quiere pasarse de listo con nosotros—** Decía Trunks, no pudo hacerle frente a tal amenaza por lo evidente diferencia en sus poderes. **—¡Yo!...¡Yo entraré nuevamente a la habitación del tiempo!—** Pese a la enorme confianza, o más bien fe que todo mundo tenía en Goku, era bueno que Trunks tomará esa iniciativa (Entre más guerreros capaces de enfrentar a Cell, mejor)

— **Conmigo será más que suficiente—** Expreso vegeta, estaba claro que el príncipe deseaba una revancha contra Cell por haberle dado la paliza de su vida (Sobre todo la paliza moral)—No hace falta que Tu, el inútil de kakaroto o ese chiquillo se entrometan, porque no los necesito.

— **Pero, es mejor que todos pelemos contra Cell, algo bueno se nos debe de ocurrir.**

— **Si atacamos todos a la vez a ese maldito monstruo no servirá de nada, ¡Tú no sabes nada del orgullo sayajin!, en vez de hacerle frente a esa cucaracha gigante te quedaste inmóvil muerto del miedo...Me avergüenza que lleves mi sangre—** Esas últimas palabras cayeron cual balde de agua helada, pensó _«Es verdad me quede inmóvil sin atacar a Cell...»,_ pero él tenía la prudencia necesaria para no recordarle a Vegeta que el responsable de esta situación era solo suya, estuvo a punto de darle replica pero opto por guardar silencio.

— **Descuiden, ya pensaremos en algo —** interrumpió Bulma quien iba regresando del templo sagrado. Se acercó hacia su hijo del futuro y con un gesto amable no hizo falta decirle que prestara caso omiso a la palabrería de Vegeta — **Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que ese monstruo te había matado, Piccolo me dijo que estabas bien pero...Quería estar segura**.

— **Lamento haberte preocupado.**

— **Descuida, estas bien y eso es lo importante. En cuanto salga Goku nos pondremos de acuerdo—** El resto de la tarde todos se la pasaron en aquel sitio, tratando de olvidarse un poco de la desgracia (No tenía caso preocuparse por cosas que aún no sucedían, ya que se desconocía a ciencia cierta lo que Cell estaba planeando en realidad), así que lo mejor fue esperar a que transcurriera el tiempo restante para que Goku y Gohan por fin salieran de la habitación del tiempo.— **Por cierto, hay algo que había querido preguntarte...¿Quién es esta jovencita que te acompaña?**

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en Taray ella por su parte no dejaba de ruborizarse al sentirse por un breve espacio, el centro de atención.

— **Me...Me llamo Tara mucho gusto, hace algún tiempo que Trunks y yo nos conocemos, vera el me salvo la vida cuando ese monstruo llamado Cell iba a matarme...Y cuando llego la peliroja demente a querer matar a mi amiga...«** _Que será de ella no he sabido nada desde aquel día_ »

— **Lamento lo del otro día chica ratón, y lamento haber querido matar a tu amiga...Ustedes son buenas personas.**

— **Descuida alocada pelirroja ya es agua pasada—** Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente y echaron a reír mientras estrechaban sus manos en señal de paz.

* * *

 **(I) Algo que parecía olvidado o perdido**

En otro lugar a 28 km de la capital del Noroeste.

— **Bien, supongo que con esto bastará...Ya pensaré en algunos detalles adicionales—** El silencio se hizo de repente, en medio de aquella soledad envuelta por el silencio, Cell cerró sus ojos, se alegraba de haber cumplido su objetivo y sin embargo al mismo tiempo una sensación de vacío se apodero de su mente, pero sobre todo de su pecho...Habían pasado 3 días desde que se había vuelto un ser perfecto. Olvidándose que alguien, en cualquier parte de este vasto mundo esperaba su regreso; sin embargo lo único que por su mente rondaba era la única idea "Nadie podría perturbarlo, nadie podría oponerse ante el de ahora en adelante"; alguna clase de tiniebla se posó sobre sus recuerdos de los últimos días, pero a pesar de ello "Algo le hacía falta", sin vacilar por un segundo elevo el vuelo hacia "alguna parte" con la esperanza de recordar aquello que había olvidado y que desesperadamente ansiaba recuperar.

Y bueno ¿?como era posible que de un momento a otro Cell se hubiera olvidado de todo, de las vivencias de meses atrás...Pero sobre todo se había olvidado de ella, aquella mujer que esperaba su regreso, la cual portaba con mucho cuidado y amor una sortija de compromiso que este le había colocado en su dedo justo después de hacer el amor.

Mientras la perdida mente de Cell daba vueltas y vueltas tratando en vano de recordar la causa de su vacío...En casa de los Mulheim, una melancólica y preocupada Anicora esperaba el regreso de su amor, como cada noche ella se asomaba por alguno de los ventanales de la planta alta de la casa por si le veía llegar.

 _«"¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor! ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas? El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla!"»_ ¿Quién iba a decir que una simple parte de un libro diría tantas cosas?, aquel fragmento de Romeo y Julieta calzaba a la perfección con el cuadro de esos momentos: Piccolo escondido viendo a la mujer que amaba, asomada en el ventanal **—Sin importar que tanto haga al respecto, jamás será para mí... ¿Por qué de repente he recordado esta parte del libro?, le veo ahí como cada noche desde que ese monstruo desapareció sin dejar rastro y de seguro ella espera a que vuelva; pero ¿Y si no regresa? ¿Habrá entonces una oportunidad?, un rayo de esperanza en mi desventurada penumbra; ¡Vaya! sí que me he puesto sentimental.**

El ambiente de aquella noche se tornó extraño, casi bohemio; una de tantas noches que invitan a los espíritus a vagar por las copas de los árboles y se mesen debajo de la luna, esa noche en particular tanto Piccolo como Anicora conectaron su pensamiento, alma y corazón hacia la persona más importante en sus vidas, el desde las sombras, a los lejos escondido entre las hojas de los arboles la vio llorar con tanta amargura, y en su pecho una rabia se acrecentaba cada vez más, era la primera vez que sentido de la forma más pura lo que era odiar a alguien ¡Lo odiaba a él! A Cell.

— **Qué noche tan fría, me gustaría ver nevar...A veces siento como si ya hubiera experimentado esa sensación de paz al ver los suaves copos de nieve deslizándose con gracia antes de precipitarse contra el suelo para perderse.**

 **La desesperación que me sobrecoge por salir a buscar algo...Alguien ¿Habrá alguien que me busque? O ¿Es mi mente quién me juega sucias bromas?, simplemente puede ser que deseo albergar en mi alma la esperanza de que alguien realmente se me está destinado, me siento algo estúpida por lo que hice...Creer en una promesa; tenían razón solo me estaba utilizando, y por más dura que sea la realidad debo afrontarla** — Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada **— ¡Religie!, vaya que sorpresa, no, descuida no me has pillado durmiendo, tengo un poco de insomnio, ¿A dónde?...No lo sé últimamente no estoy de ánimo...Ok, lo consultaré con la almohada, te veré mañana que descanses.**

 **Parece un buen sujeto pero no estoy enamorada de el —** colocó el teléfono en un pequeño taburete y se cubrió con una suave frazada, no era el abandono lo que le había roto el corazón, el noticiero de mediodía transmitía una primicia "Un monstruo reta a la gente a pelear en un singular torneo", Anicora y sus padres no podía creer lo que estaban presenciando ante sus ojos, el Cell que conocieron estaba decidido a cargarse a la tierra por completo, y al parecer se había olvidado de ellos, esto no solo destrozo el corazón de ella, el corazón de todos los Mulheim colapsó en el fondo de un pozo llamado tristeza.

 _ **Esa Mañana**_

Como era costumbre a muy temprana hora, en casa de los Mulheim se llevaba a cabo el ritual del desayuno, Honey con mucho cuidado preparaba los alimentos, nadie dentro de casa se atrevía a proferir palabra alguna acerca de su preocupación por el paradero de Cell, incluso los animales parecían algo tristes por su ausencia, todos los miembros de la familia se habían encariñado con este, sin embargo al prender la televisión, justamente en el noticiero de "mediodía" la trasmisión normal fue abruptamente interrumpida por un extraño sujeto.

El primer pensamiento de los Mulheim fue que se trataba de alguna clase de terrorista o un tipo chiflado, pero poco duraron sus conjeturas cuando el sujeto frente a la cámara se presentó ante la audiencia.

— **Damas, caballeros y audiencia en general, he pedido un poco de tiempo a esta televisora para dar un aviso de suma importancia, para todos aquellos amantes de la paz o que se encuentran aburridos por la excesiva tranquilidad, he de dar un comunicado que seguramente habrá de sorprenderlos e incluso animarlos.**

 **Antes que nada déjenme presentarme; mi nombre es Cell—** En el momento en que todos los presentes escucharon un silencio abrumador invadió la habitación, nadie dijo ni por error palabra alguna esto era algo que simplemente no podían creer ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan abrupto en la forma de ser de Cell?, o ¿Sería acaso que simplemente trataba de fingir esa buena personalidad?, el miedo no fue lo que se dibujó en sus rostros. ¡Decepción!, y si acaso hubiera un calificativo más abominable para ello encajaría a la perfección con lo que todos los miembros de la familia estaban sintiendo.

Solo se quedaron escuchando todo lo que este decía, cada palabra se iba quedando grabada en sus mentes "Un torneo que definiría el destino de la tierra y de todos los seres que en ella habitaban" **— El lugar se encuentra a 28 Km de la capital del noroeste, ahí está preparado el sitio donde se decidirá el destino de la tierra. Las reglas serán como en el antiguo torneo de las artes marciales, solo que habrá una diferencia... Todos contra mí, eso señores les dará una enorme ventaja ya que puedo llegar a cansarme, tomen esto como una oportunidad para salir de sus monótonas vidas—** Honey volteo a mirar a su hermana, la pobre Anicora no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada, estúpida, lo que ella había acariciado como el más dulce de los sueños se había convertido en una horrenda pesadilla, aquella persona a la que había confiado su corazón (un corazón maltrecho y bastante lastimado por el desamor) no era lo que aparentaba; repasó las palabras de Garnet y las de Piccolo una y otra vez. Quería salir corriendo a gritar donde nadie la escuchara, deseaba alejarse en esos momentos para maldecir a su destino, para ahogar todo el amor que desesperadamente pretendía arrancarse del alma ¡Ahogarlo con sus lágrimas!, deseaba caer muerta en esos momentos pero, al ver a su familia tan destrozada como ella, recapacito.

Y a pesar de eso, permanecía quieta, con el ventanal abierto a que Cell apareciera y le diera si quiera una razón del porque ...Si aquello se trataba de una broma o una forma para espantar a la gente; ella necesitaba saberlo.

— **Creo que esto se acabó... Supongo que no me queda más que comenzar de nuevo, pero esta vez no cometeré la misma estupidez, eso es todo—** Trató de retirar de forma delicada el anillo que Cell le había entregado pero de una extraña manera este se negaba a salir y lo único que consiguió la pobre mujer fue lastimarse **—Estúpido anillo de mierda, sal de una vez.**

— **Si haces eso conseguirás lastimarte.**

— **Pi...Piccolo, es usted.**

— **Después de lo que pasó con...Ese sujeto no podía quedarme tranquilo...Por dios te has fracturado ese dedo...¿Te duele mucho?**

— **No, no mucho. Supongo que cuando salga el sol iré a tomarme una radiografía o algo.**

Piccolo pensó entonces que sería bueno llevarla donde el maestro karin para que pudiera comer una semilla del ermitaño **—Puede que no tengas que esperar mucho para que tu dedo sane, bueno eso si decides ir conmigo, te llevaré a un lugar donde pueden curarte y sin desembolsar un solo Zeni. —** Anicora pudo sonreír un poco, Piccolo le hizo olvidarse un poco de la situación pero...

— **Lo siento, es algo tarde... Si mis padres no me encuentran seguro se preocuparían mucho, es muy dulce de su parte.**

— **Bueno...¿Qué te parece si me esperas un poco y traigo esa "Medicina" para ti?, prometo que no voy a demorar mucho tiempo.**

— **Eso sí puedo hacerlo, pero; tenga mucho cuidado.**

— **Descuida, no habrá nada en este mundo que me impida traerte lo que he prometido. —** y fue entonces que echo a volar rumbo a la torre del maestro Karin; mientras tanto Anicora solo observaba como Piccolo se alejaba cada vez más, elevó una plegaria para que no tuviera ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Al transcurrir un par de horas, justo como lo había prometido el guerrero nameku regresaba con un pequeño saco con semillas del ermitaño en su interior. **—Lo ves, ya he vuelto. Dame tu mano y extiende la palma—** Al hacer esto Piccolo deposito con mucho cuidado la pequeña semilla **— Tiene un sabor un poco raro pero verás que te hará sentir mejor de ese dedo fracturado.**

— **Suena como si fuera cosa de magia, pero bueno, a estas alturas cualquier cosa puede ser posible ¿No lo cree? —** Mientras ella tragaba la semilla no pudo evitar mirarla con suma ternura, ya nada importaba incluso estaba dispuesto a confesar su enorme amor por ella; sin embargo al ver un par de lágrimas correrse por sus mejillas declino en sus planes.

* * *

 _ **II. Sobre las buenas y malas noticias... y del porque algunas cosas son inalcanzables.**_

Tras aquella noche, nuevamente el sol asomaba su vista por el horizonte despidiendo sus cálidos rayos. Después de comer la semilla y despedirse de su amigo verde Anicora se quedó profundamente dormida al borde de la venta; pero de algún modo extraño y hasta sobrenatural había despertado en su cama, pudiera parecer que fue el mismo Piccolo quién la habría llevado hasta su habitación. Pero, aquello no era plausible puesto que él se había marchado horas antes de que esta se quedara sumida en el dulce abrazo del sueño. ¿Entonces?, ¿Habría sido alguien de la familia? O... Quizá Cell estaba de vuelta, pero la crudeza de la realidad la devolvió de golpe a su situación actual.

Entonces recordó vagamente lo que había ocurrido por la madrugada, justo antes de perder la conciencia por completo a causa del sueño. Ella se encontraba acurrucándose un poco en el pequeño asiento que se localizaba justamente al filo de la ventana, rodeo la frazada a su alrededor con mucho cuidado, esto para no pasar frío el resto de la madrugada; sin embargo entre el sueño y la conciencia pudo sentir como alguien la arrullaba en brazos, apreció una emoción algo extraña pero familiar a la vez, aquel indescriptible calor, los latidos del corazón de aquel desconocido.

Pudo ver aquellos ojos que le habían robado el sueño en varias noches, esos penetrantes pero dulces ojos escarlata, y escucho un leve susurro clamando _¿Por qué me es tan difícil encontrarte?_ , ella no pudo contestar nada, el sueño estaba cada vez más aferrado a su cuerpo, siendo lo último en sentir un tierno beso que fue depositado en sus labios.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

— **Esos ojos, esa mirada. No se parece a nada de lo que haya visto en este mundo, ni siquiera lo extraño de su ropa ¡Oh maldición! ¿Hay algo que quizá deba saber?, ojala y hubieras llegado antes dulce caballero de los ojos escarlata... Ojala fueras real y no un simple espejismo obra de mi mente inquieta —** Recordó entonces que un buen amigo suyo se encontraba de visita en la ciudad y decidió irle a ver (Él estaba muy familiarizado con las cuestiones del análisis e interpretación de los sueño, además de las técnicas de hipnosis) **—Debo sacarme la duda de una vez por todas—** cogió su teléfono y llamo a su viejo conocido, él le expresó que efectivamente la podría ayudar con su problema, ambos acordaron verse en la estación del tren de la ciudad; Anicora se encontraba nerviosa, estaba cerca de averiguar todo acerca de sus misteriosos sueños, fuesen reales o no debía quitarse esa incertidumbre.

El reloj de la estación marcaba el mediodía, ella fue la primera en llegar a la cita, los minutos que había esperado le parecían interminables horas. Decidió entonces que sería bueno esperar a su amigo sentada en alguna de las gradillas más próximas (incluso a pesar del espanto por la noticia de Cell, la gente parecía estar extrañamente tranquila, el ir y venir de la gente parecía tan común...Como cualquier otro día)

A lado de ella se encontraba una señora con un pequeño costalito, del cual sacaba algunos trozos de pan para alimentar a las aves, Anicora miraba con ternura a los pequeños animalitos que sin temor alguno solían posarse sobre los hombros de aquella mujer.

— **Veo que te gustan mucho los animales...¿Quieres ayudarme a darle de comer a los pajaritos?**

— **Claro, pero los animalitos de seguro no querrán que yo los alimente.**

— **Puede ser, pero me imagino que es por la preocupación que despide tu rostro. He visto ese semblante muchas veces...Te han roto el corazón pero también estas confundida mi niña.**

— **Si...Algo así.**

— **Espera, préstame tu mano—** Aquella extraña comenzó a examinar las línea de la mano de Anicora, llego a un momento donde ella paro y puso una cara bastante seria —¡ **Oh por dios!... Gracias a ti se salvarán muchas vidas, es como si una aura de milagro envolviera tu aura, te casarás con un médico...Bueno veo algo así pero no es muy claro porque hay alguien más que esta en tu camino debes escoger bien mi niña, pero aunque escojas al "equivocado", el** **otro vendrá después. Hay cosas que no podemos evitar y eso se le llama destino; ambos están sumidos en una profunda tiniebla y te están llamando.**

 **Sin embargo uno no puede llegar a ti porque no se encuentra en este mundo.**

— **¿Es un fantasma?**

— **No, él está con vida y te está buscando...Mi niña, tu siempre has sentido que no encajas con este mundo y siempre la maldad de los seres humanos te ha causado dolor, sufrimiento; nunca has entendido porque. Aquel que está más cerca traerá a tu vida dicha y felicidad, pero no todo dura para siempre el amor y la pasión son cosas que no pueden coexistir al mismo tiempo, si la pasión no se convierte en amor la rosa se marchita, todo se pierde y el médico solo puede ofrecerte pasión, pero no el amor que mereces.**

— **¿Y aquel?...¿Quién me busca?**

— **Es tu alma gemela, sus ojos son tan dulce pero penetrantes a la vez, un ser de estatura imponente...Un ser poderoso; hoy vas a encontrar la respuesta a ciertas preguntas, pero tu duda mayor solo será resulta por el tiempo. Aunque él tenga muchas ganas de encontrarte aun no es el momento para que vuelvan a reunirse, las promesas emitidas a la eternidad tardan en cumplirse pero siempre suceden, responde al porque algunas cosas son inalcanzables, en esta vida él te hará feliz, tanto como lo fueron hace tiempo atrás...Tengo la corazonada que no será la única vez que nos veamos pequeña. Nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse en unos 10 años o quizá menos.**

— **Yo, quisiera saber...Pero aunque usted me lo diga no seré capaz de encontrarlo.**

— **Depende si él te encuentra primero, todo depende solo de él, más no de ti.—** Aquella mujer se levantó con sumo cuidado, deposito las últimas migajas de pan que llevaba en el pequeño saquito— **Tendrás unos hijos preciosos, pero...Olvídalo son cosas de vieja loca, cuídate mucho mi niña y que el cielo te bendiga, se fuerte ante la adversidad y sigue a tu corazón.**

— **Muchas gracias señora, que este bien, cuídese...—** La conversación con aquella desconocida dejó más preguntas que respuestas en la mente de Anicora ¿un médico? , entonces vino a su mente su amigo Religie (El único médico que conocía, el cual indirectamente le había hablado de amor algún par de ocasiones), aquella señora incluso parecía haber omitido a Cell en todo lo que le había dicho; el salvar vidas simplemente le pareció que se refería a su carrera, gracias a su profesionalismo y dedicación lograría salvar vidas.  
Miró su reloj y habían transcurrido tres horas completas, el amigo de Anicora nunca llego...Las calles parecían vacías de repente y un ambiente plagado de mucha tensión se palpaba con cada poro de la piel **—Será mejor que lo llame...Esto realmente me da muy mala espina, las calles lucen tan vacías ahora y solo distraje la mirada hacia otro lado unos segundos—** Acomodo de manera rápida su bolso y a paso apresurado se encamino a la entrada de la estación del tren subterráneo, pero, un brusco jaloneo la hizo retroceder unos tres pasos chocando contra algo...O alguien.

— **¿Dónde habías estado?, te busque por toda el lugar, me preocupe en cuanto no te vi.**

— **¡Kita!, eres tú, pedazo de estúpido me has asustado, poco falto para que te golpeara justo en medio de la nariz ¿Por qué no me has hablado?**

— **Si he gritado tu nombre unas 10 veces, larguémonos de este lugar, es peligroso permanecer aquí, ese monstruo puede aparecer en cualquier momento.**

— **Bien, vayámonos. Te contaré en el camino algo bien raro que me ha pasado.**

— **Eso es típico de ti dulzura, desde que nos conocemos muchas cosas raras te han ocurrido.**

— **Tienes razón, mi vida completa es una rareza tras otra.**

— **¡AH!, los enamorados tomados de la mano, es muy dulce que los humanos pierdan su tiempo en esas cosas; descuiden los mandaré juntos al infierno.**

— **Quédate detrás de mi Anicora.**

— **No seas estúpido Kita, no voy a dejar que maten a mi mejor amigo.**

— **¡NO SEAS NECIA ANICORA!**

—… **Espera…Yo…Te he visto en alguna parte pero no recuerdo donde, ¿En un sueño tal vez?—** El destino quiso que las cosas volvieran a repetirse como en aquellas ocasiones, pero esta vez la mirada de ella parecía diferente, llena de una especie de odio entremezclada con melancolía y dolor. Las memorias que Cell había perdido en esos días, parecían regresar en cuestión de pequeñas pausas.

Puso los pies en el suelo y con ligeros y lentos pasos trataba de acercarse a ella, no obstante Kita se interponía en su camino al colocar detrás de el a su amiga Anicora **—Será mejor que te hagas a un lado humano…Es una advertencia.**

— **No dejaré que lastimes a lo más valioso que tengo en la vida, ella no solo es mi mejor amiga, también fue la persona más importante para mí** —Le dirigió una suave y dulce mirada a la joven, con un tono cargado de ternura dijo— No importa si este monstruo me mata, te protegeré hasta el final.

— **No Kita, no hagas eso por mi…Nunca le he tenido miedo a la muerte y…—** En ese momento la mente de Cell comenzó dar muchas vueltas, un sin número de voces y escenas invadieron súbitamente su cabeza.

Entre toda esa confusión ambos jóvenes corrieron deprisa para esconderse del Cell, pero, este alcanzo a coger a Anicora por el brazo **—¡Suéltame maldito estúpido!, con mil demonios , mátame de una vez pero déjame en paz ¡QUE ME SUELTES DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!—** Las maldiciones pronto se convirtieron en suplicas para que acabara con su vida o la dejara ir. Ella no quería tenerlo cerca, su corazón estaba herido y aborrecía tanto al hombre que sujetaba su brazo del mismo modo que le había amado.

— **Ahora…Ahora lo recuerdo todo, siento como si mi mente hubiera vagado mucho tiempo entre una espesa tiniebla. No me pidas que te deje ir o acabe contigo.**

— **Acabaste conmigo desde que no regresaste a casa, desde que dijiste que nos matarías a todos, no solo me mataste, también a ellos que te querían tanto. Ellos que como yo sufrieron pensando que algo malo te había ocurrido ¡Nos mentiste!, podré soportar lo que me hiciste a mí pero nunca el hecho de que le rompiste el corazón a ellos.**

 **Déjame ir, déjame ir a morir con los demás, con todo el mundo que tú has condenado a la destrucción….No quiero volver a verte nunca.**

* * *

Bien gente lamento haber tardado mucho, pero los estudios y el trabajo tienen ocupado gran parte de mi tiempo. Este capítulo fue algo corto en comparación con el anterior.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y nos leeremos el próximo episodio.


End file.
